Need
by TwoTails
Summary: SERIES NOW COMPLETE! Anko & Kakashi are finally beginning their married life after defending the Village from Orochimaru. But there is something they need to do first, to ensure everyone's safety as well as their own. 13th and final "Friends" story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! It's so good to be back and posting stories again. This is indeed the finale for the "Friends" series. It all ends with this one. But good news! Most of you already know that I will be doing a spin-off series staring Asuma and Kurenai. It will be similar to this series, as we follow them through missions, village interactions, and life in general. For those of you who have NOT read the previous 12 stories in this series before this one, I think you should, so you can get the meanings that lie within this story. Things from the very first story, as well as subsequent stories, will also be referenced in this one. You'll be very comfortable here if you have already read through them. I had no idea that the first little story I wrote for this series, "Friends" was going to turn into a 13 episode series! But I'm thrilled that it did. Now, just a quick disclaimer saying that I don't own Naruto, but love it, that's why I continue to write about the characters. Oh, and a quick warning: we're starting the ball rolling today with a lemon right away! So those of you who don't appreciate that - skim the paragraphs. For those of you who do enjoy them, and you KNOW who you are, read s-l-o-w-l-y. I am now happy and sad (because it signals the beginning of the end) to present the first chapter of the finale. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko looked up at the crack in her ceiling, but not the normal way she usually did. She was arcing her head backward as she carefully, purposefully "rode" her brand new husband. She opened her eyes long enough to register the ceiling scar, that reminded her so much of the scar that vertically bisected the skin north to south, around her husband's left eye. As she thought of his left eye, she looked down at his face – the face of the only man she'd ever loved. His eyes were closed tightly, his scar wrinkled, concentration written all over his face. _He's trying not to let go, _she thought as she gazed at him breathing heavily. She noticed the perspiration studding his upper lip. She could see his jaw tightly clenched. She decided to give him a moment, a "bonbon" moment so he could collect himself so he wouldn't have a mind numbing orgasm too early. She slowed her purposeful bouncing down to steady, agonizingly slippery strokes.

Up . . . pause . . . down . . . pause . . .

Kakashi almost lost his mind and his control anyway. He thought to himself _she's slowing down because of me, but I think this might be worse! So . . . agonizingly . . .guh . . . bonbon, bonbon, bonbon, . . ._ he repeated over and over in his mind trying to envision the small chocolate covered ice cream treats that Anko was very fond of. He tried anything to keep his mind relatively off the incredible sex he and his wife were having, so he could last a bit longer.

Anko was still recovering from a torn disk in her back that she sustained while fighting her former sensei. Ultimately, with Kakashi's assistance, they dispatched him. Since she was still healing from quite a painful injury, she thought that taking it easy on Kakashi would be best, especially since her back still ached a bit. She didn't want to aggravate it, or re-injure herself, and Tsunade did tell her not to even attempt any honeymoon sex until after at least a week of healing treatments.

Anko lasted five days.

It had been five days since the village was attacked, Orochimaru was executed, and Anko and Kakashi were married. There were a million things going on in the Village all around them, but Anko and Kakashi didn't care. They were too busy consummating their marriage for the first time at that moment.

Kakashi was losing control quickly. His mind continued to race to try to distract him from the inevitable. He thought, _kittens, nuns, grandmothers, Pakkun shit, maggots, _nothing was working. He was about to give in and go with the flow to the point of no return when he thought of the one thing that would slow him down. _Genma._ The overflow of testosterone slowed and he almost lost his hard-on at the thought of "that fuck."

Anko noticed immediately. She said, "Tell me you didn't just think about Genma."

_How did she know? _"Just wanted to slow down a minute. How's your back?"

Anko lifted herself off his still semi erect penis and said as she slid back down it, "Stiff, but good so far. You?" She lifted herself up again, and could feel him stiffening back up again as she sat back down.

"Better than ever. I'm making love to my wife."

Anko's heart fluttered when he said that. _His wife, _she thought as she felt a sudden outpouring of emotion. She felt so connected to her husband at that moment. They were not having incredibly spontaneous hectic sex this time; they were sharing the love two people who were meant to be together shared. This is what making love was; the ultimate connection between two people in love. Anko wanted to burst – in more ways than one.

She carefully leaned forward close to Kakashi's face, and while not stopping what she was doing, she whispered to him, "I love you," then she kissed him on the mouth. It was one of those rare times when she uttered the words out loud. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. They'd established that, but hearing it – always did something to both of them. It pushed the importance of what they were doing much higher and made it that much more satisfying.

As she kissed him she felt his hands grip tightly around her hips and hold her down. Kakashi was then completely engulfed in a spontaneous need to thrust hard and fast, while deep inside his wife. He held her still, as he bucked his hips upward, the heated friction causing him to lose all control as he spent himself inside her.

His breathing hitched in her mouth. Anko smiled against his lips. Then Kakashi did something she didn't expect. As they continued to be connected, mouths, and other places, he reached his hand between them, and put the pad of his thumb against the ridge of her clitoris and pushed – hard.

Anko sat upright, inhaled a sharp breath and her eyes shot open as her own orgasm rocked her to her very core.

Anko didn't even have a chance to warm up her guttural growl before she shuddered to an orgasmic stop. Instead, she hummed musically, with just a hint of animal lust around the edges. She took another large breath and purred as she leaned forward again. She lay on Kakashi's chest as he breathed into her ear, "I love you too." She felt his arms around her back, as he pulled her against him tighter.

"I don't want to move," Anko said after a few gloriously long moments.

"Then don't."

"But you know we have to."

"We're both not scheduled to get back to work until two days from now."

Anko picked her head up and said, "I want to get out of this apartment. We've been cooped up in here for five days. I'm getting stir crazy!"

Kakashi eyed her and said, "You don't like being cooped up with your husband?"

Anko softened again and put her head back on his chest. "Of course I like being cooped up with my husband, especially now since we can be as naughty as we want to be."

"I like that part too."

"I know. But I want to see other people,"

Kakashi pushed Anko up by her shoulders and said, "WHAT?"

She said, "Huh? No, NO! Not like THAT! I mean, I want to see Kurenai and Asuma, and I want to thank everyone for everything they've done. Don't you want to know if Jiraiya and Shizune are ok now?"

Jiraiya and Shizune were pretty bad off from the collapse of the Shinto shrine that Anko and Kakashi tried to be married in. Neither had any idea what the status of them, as well as anyone else was. All they both knew was that there was a flourish of activity going on all around them, yet they participated in none of it – under Tsunade's orders.

Kakashi said, "I guess we should check and see if Shizune and the old perv are ok. He'd better be ok, he's got more Icha Icha to write for me. And I suppose I should go see Asshola and thank him for trying to throw us a good wedding. I should see if he's recovered yet."

Anko said, "What are you talking about? Asuma wasn't that injured."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Remember how I went 'commando' at the wedding?"

Anko nodded at his reference of showing up _sans_ underwear.

"When we rescued him, I squatted over his face, and . . ."

Anko burst out laughing. "YOU MOONED ASUMA!"

Kakashi giggled as he said, "He saw a lot more than a full moon. I think it traumatized him."

Anko lifted herself up off her husband finally and said, "You'd better check on him then, make sure he didn't go blind or anything." She stood up and stretched her arms upward; giving him a sight he wouldn't soon forget.

He smiled and said, "Do that again."

Anko said, "What? Do what again? You?"

"Eventually. Do that stretching thing again. It makes you look all long and lean and sinewy with just the right amount of curves and things sticking out and,"

Anko walked right by him and out the door saying, "Later. Perv."

Kakashi called after her, "I know what I like!" Then to himself, "And you're it." He smiled to himself and lay back in their bed, a satisfied smile on his face.

It had been only five days since The Village Hidden in the Leaves had been put through a serious test. Orochimaru had invaded with summoned fire breathing snakes, rogue ninjas, Sasuke, Kimimaro, and even Manda – all with the goal of turning Konoha to rubble. Luckily, things had not gone as he'd planned. The village protectors, all the shinobi available rallied and drove back the invasion, with Temari amazingly causing severe damage to Manda. The Village owed her a huge debt, which Tsunade said she would recognize her for. Now that the smoke had cleared, the task of rebuilding and refortifying the Village was the top priority of all the citizens and shinobi alike. Anko knew this was going to be the case, and she wanted to help. And she'd make her lazy husband help too whether he wanted to or not.

Anko stood naked in her kitchen after a short trip to the restroom and called to Kakashi, "HEY! I'm cooking, then I'm getting a shower. I want to venture out today. You getting up? Want something to eat?"

Kakashi groaned and sat up in bed. He rubbed his slightly stubbly face and said, "Yeah, I could eat. But nothing chocolate covered right now ok? I need something that will sustain me. No sugar."

Anko got a disappointed look on her face as she put the chocolate sauce she'd reached for, back in the refrigerator. "OK! Why don't you shower then while I get this ready? Then we'll switch."

"Alright," Kakashi called back as he rummaged through a drawer for some clothes to wear. Luckily their apartment had been spared from the onslaught that had destroyed entire sections of the Village walls, as well as a few streets where houses and shops had been leveled. As Kakashi pulled open his drawer, his "Love Machine" shirt looked back at him. For some reason, even though it had five very distinct finger holes in it, he just couldn't let it go. He'd had trouble letting a lot of things go from his past, and this was one part of his past – a gift from an admirer, though he couldn't even remember her name – that he still held on to. It was almost as if it was verification that he actually HAD a past. He did realize that it was healthy to let go of things that should remain in the past – the deaths of his friends and sensei and his father, all the disappointment and loneliness he'd felt all his life, he'd successfully let most of it go. But little pieces he was having more trouble with than others. Rin for example. She still played heavily on his mind. After finally finding out what had happened to her, and then watching her violent death moments later put him on the verge of sensory overload on more than one occasion. A loud clang and his wife shouting, "I'm ok!" from the kitchen brought him back from his melancholy memory. He smiled to himself and pushed the "Love Machine" shirt back in the drawer, and decided to live his life in the present, with maybe even a look toward the future once in a while, instead of being stuck in the past. He had a future now. It was time to start living the present to get to it.

"Will you get out of bed?" Anko yelled from the kitchen.

"JEEZ you're bossy! I'm going already!" Kakashi said as he walked, just as naked as she was, to the bathroom to shower.

Anko giggled to herself as she continued to throw together something to "sustain" them for a few hours. As soon as it was finished, she dished out two portions, and quickly threw one down her throat. She almost couldn't wait to get out of the apartment. It had been a joy spending uninterrupted time with Kakashi. The only interruptions they had were the two times a day that Tsunade or Sakura would stop by to administer healing treatments to her back. Kakashi was so easy for her to be with, and now that they were officially married, she sighed audibly, it was even easier. But even the best of friends and closest of soul mates need air once in a while – even if they took that air in together. She wanted to make sure the rest of her friends were ok, and she wanted to tell Tsunade that she'd be happy to help in any way she could. It was time to get on with her life with Kakashi, but that meant, making sure the Village was taken care of first. She smiled to herself and stretched again, noticing that her lower back muscles were a tight. _I'd better be careful or Tsunade will put me in the hospital._

She heard the shower go on in the bathroom as she cleaned up after making their "sustaining" meal. She took the opportunity to run into the bedroom and open her underwear drawer. Per usual, her mound of underwear burst out toward her, and she used her left hand to push them back down. "Let's see," she mumbled as she forced her right hand into the silky, lacy, cottony pile, and dug around for a pair to wear. "Eenie, meenie, miney, HA!" She yanked her hand out and of all things, her "Monday" undies were gripped firmly in her hand. "Hmmm. Not Monday, but they'll do." After cramming the underwear back in their prison, she rummaged through her other drawers finding some comfortable clothes to wear. It wasn't necessary for her to appear on the street in full uniform because she wasn't working. But she never left home without her favorite jacket that was more like a light coat. It was like a security blanket for her. Plus, she kept more weapons stashed in it than a small army could carry. It was a coat of convenience as well as security.

She chose her clothes as she heard the water stop. She went to the bathroom and opened the door quietly, just wanting to drop her clothes inside so they'd be there when it was her turn to shower. She looked up and caught sight of Kakashi twisting to one side, using a towel to wipe down the right side of his ass and the back of his thigh. She liked what she saw. "I could help you with that if you like," she offered.

"We'll never leave the apartment if you do."

"So you don't want any help?"

He straightened up, "Of course I do. But you know what it'll lead to."

"So?" Kakashi smiled at her as she stood there in the doorway, still as naked as she had been. She said, "I'll leave you alone for now. You food's ready when you are."

Kakashi, still drying the water beads from his skin turned toward her and said, "You sure? I enjoy your company so much."

"When we get back later. My turn in the shower now." She walked right past him toward the shower stall. He flicked his towel at her, trying to snap her in the behind with it. She managed to evade his antics and got in the shower and closed the opaque door before he could follow her and attempt to snap her again.

"Fine. I'll just go eat then?"

Anko turned the water on and practically danced around in it. She said, "Yeah! Make sure you put some clothes on. Can't walk around naked outside!"

Kakashi mumbled something about 'why not,' but he put the clothes on he'd intended on wearing. He was soon in the kitchen eating the "sustaining" food Anko made for him, while she soaped up, and scrubbed her hair, wanting to look as good as she felt right then.

She was happy. Everything about her radiated that. She almost positively glowed with enthusiasm and joy. Her former sensei was dead, which meant she could get on with her life with her husband. Speaking of that, she'd gotten to marry the only man she'd ever truly loved. Her village had survived a horrible attack that she helped thwart. She had some of the very best friends a person could ever DREAM of having, and on top of all that, there was chocolate syrup in the fridge. Life was very good for Anko and she knew it. And she intended to keep things that way. _If only my back were 100 percent, everything would be perfect_ then she turned in the shower to let the hot water pound against her lower back.

It wasn't long before both "on-medical-leave" shinobi were ready to venture out into the Village. Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? Isn't Tsunade or Sakura supposed to be here soon to do your back treatment? They did say you weren't supposed to come back to work for seven days. It's only been five. Do you really want to go out in public now?"

Anko looked at him like he'd grown a horn in the middle of his head. Then she turned to the door and said, "We're going, or I'm going without you."

"Understood." Kakashi leaned forward and opened the door for his wife.

Anko stepped into the hall and breathed deeply. "Yep. Still smells like a boring old hallway. Let's go." They were outside in moments ready to see what was going on in the village they both loved.

* * *

**A/N: **And we're off! Nice BIG detailed chapter for you. Hope you liked it!

**Next up: **Our favorite couple runs into Kakashi's favorite person who has unbelievable information for them, and Anko's back gives her more trouble than she thought it would. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Did you approve of the first chapter? I sure hope you did. Anyway, we're going to kick up the drama now, because you all know I can't leave well enough alone. Time for some info on what's been going on in the Village since the invasion. Ready? Then let's get going!

* * *

Once the two shinobi got outside, Kakashi was like a mother hen. He stayed very close to Anko, afraid that she might do something to aggravate her back. She finally glared at him and said, "Can I PLEASE have a little breathing room?"

"I'm just trying to stay close in case you stumble or something. Don't want you to re-injure yourself."

"Just give me your arm. Then you can catch me if I trip." Kakashi bent his arm at the elbow and offered it to her. "I like walking like this anyway. It's cozy. Hey look there's Genma!"

_Oooh fucking great! The first person we have to see is THAT FUCK!_ Kakashi though.

Anko almost dragged Kakashi toward Genma. She didn't really want to see HIM so much as ask about how Shizune was doing. Sakura and Tsunade had told her that Shizune was getting better, but who better to hear it from than Shizune's ex, and presently current boyfriend? Anko called, "GENMA! HEY!"

"Anko? And Kakashi? Hey, I thought you guys were under quarantine for a couple more days?"

Anko said, "I had to get out of the house. I wanted to see how everyone was doing. How's Shizune?"

Genma relaxed a little and said, "She's doing much better. She took quite a beating when the damn shrine collapsed, but she's doing well now. She had a pretty bad head injury and one of her lungs collapsed, but she's getting better all the time thanks to Tsunade. Our Hokage won't leave her alone."

"They've been close for a very long time."

Genma agreed, "True. We're lucky to have Tsunade here in the village."

Kakashi said, "Speaking of the Village, we hear all this racket all the time, but where is everybody?"

Genma said, "Well most of the people who are making all the racket are the volunteers who are helping rebuild the walls and buildings that were destroyed in Orochimaru's attack. Even Naruto's got all his shadow clones doing odd jobs here and there. Of course business and commerce has to continue, and there was a shortage of people who could work and rebuild things. But apparently, after word got out that Orochimaru had finally been eliminated, people started arriving here from all over."

Anko and Kakashi exchanged confused looks. "Care to elaborate? Kakashi asked.

"Sure. When the civilians were pulled from the shrine rubble, they were treated for any injuries, and sent home. Of course, they wanted to know what happened, so Jiraiya began spouting everything, storyteller-like. It was actually quite funny – he said he may write a non-Icha Icha book about the adventures of you two, but you'll have to ask him about that."

Anko put her face in her hand and shook her head sideways. Kakashi thought, _NON-ICHA ICHA that involves ME? Oh THAT'S not right._ Kakashi said, "Continue."

Genma said, "Right. The feudal lords and guests went home over the next two days. The day after that, people started arriving. People from all over have come to help us rebuild."

Anko said, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, and it's only been a couple of days, but with the help from the outsiders, we're making really fast progress on rebuilding the walls and the houses. We have citizens from all over, land of the sea, rock villagers, a ton of people from the sand, even the Kazekage himself came along after he heard what happened with Temari. People with earth techniques are shaping big earthen bricks to fill the gaps in the walls, while sand people are filling the cracks with sand so tightly that the bricks will NEVER move. It's really quite amazing."

Anko said, "Sounds it. So Jiraiya's ok then too?"

"That old perv will NEVER die. (**A/N: That is as long as I continue to write.)** He was buried for quite a long time under the rubble before we found him, and he inhaled a lot of dust. He had trouble breathing for a while, like I did that time I inhaled that jutsu, and well, died,"

"I remember that," Anko said.

_Me too,_ Kakashi thought.

"But after Tsunade used one of her removal techniques to force the dust out of his lungs, he was good as new. Pretty much everybody is healing well. Kurenai had to get quite a few stitches to close the gash on her back, and Asuma had a crack in one of his ribs, but other than that, we're doing ok."

Anko breathed, quite relieved. She said, "I'm so glad everyone's getting back to normal. Do you know where Kurenai and Asuma are now?"

"They went back to work after their injuries were treated. They should be either at the academy, or out somewhere helping out. Life goes on, and we're all about getting this village back up and running at full power."

Anko felt quite inspired by Genma. She said, "I am too. Come on Kakashi, let's see what's going on at the Academy, and let's see if we can help."

Kakashi groaned. "Ok."

"Thanks for the info Genma. We'll see you around."

Genma said, "See ya. Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

Anko turned, "Huh?"

"On being able to get married in that whole catastrophe. I'm glad you two were finally able to tie the knot." He looked at them and smiled, his ever present senbon sliding to the side of his mouth. He said the words he said, and found that he meant every one of them.

Anko said, "Thank you Genma. I'm pretty happy we were able to get married too."

"Yeah Genma. Thanks." Kakashi said as he offered his hand to Genma. They shook briefly, then Kakashi turned, offered his arm to Anko and they started off toward the direction of the academy.

As Kakashi walked with his wife lightly holding his arm, he marveled at what Genma had said was happening all around them, _other villages showing up just to help Konoha get back on it's feet. It would have been easy for any one of them to attack us while we were recovering. Kind of kicking us when we were down, but instead, they came to help. Interesting. Almost makes me want to renew my faith in mankind._

Kakashi was shaken out of his thoughts as Anko stopped suddenly. He stopped when she did and he looked at her as she stood there – her eyes telling him that she felt pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said with a tad bit of panic in his voice. He walked around in front of her never letting go of her arm.

Anko un-knitted her eyebrows and said, "I don't know, but my back just aches."

"From the disk you tore?"

"I think – it's my low back. It feels more muscular. It's weird – it feels crampy – like I strained something."

Kakashi said, "I know what you did. Your little rodeo ride earlier was a little bit more than you were ready for. You should have listened to Tsunade and not humped like bunnies with me for two more days."

Anko glared at him. She said, "Like you could have lasted two more days?"

Kakashi said, "Well, no. Not with you around the house – all alone – with me. I would have thought of another way to satisfy the lust you fire up in me." He chuckled evilly and stepped forward putting his arms around her, his hands reaching around to knead her lower back.

"Ohhhhhhhuuuhnnnn . . . that helps. That's good. That's probably what is it. Too much bouncing. Yeah . . . right . . . there . . ."

Kakashi couldn't help notice when a young girl named Sayo walked by carrying some shopping bags. She stopped and stared at them as Anko continued to groan out her pleasure at Kakashi's kneading. Kakashi smiled at her under his mask as if trying to explain what was going on, but apparently, Sayo didn't want to know. Instead, she looked him dead in the face and said, "For God's sake – GET A ROOM! JEEZ!" Then she turned with her shopping and headed away from the slightly embarrassed ninja, and the still moaning one.

Anko mumbled into Kakashi's ear, "Bouncing . . . bouncing is good. . ."

He said back to her, "Bouncing is VERY good – we'll just have to practice 'modified bouncing,' until you're back's up to snuff." He continued to squeeze and pull at the skin of her lower back, slowly relaxing the muscles that felt like they were pulling in opposite directions under his strong hands. He asked, "You want to go back home and lie down for a while? Try again later?"

Anko looked at him and said, "No way Hatake – I want to find Kurenai and talk to Tsunade. I'm out and about already, so let's just continue on. You could always carry me." She batted her eyelashes at him in an effort to look girly and helpless – two things that were impossible for Anko to be.

Kakashi said, "Do you realize how heavy you are?"

"HEY! It never stopped you before!"

"True, but most of those examples were times when you were injured and needed a lift!"

Anko looked at him and said, "And what am I NOW? INJURED!"

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and said, "Yet ANOTHER REASON you should STILL be in BED!"

"I'm going anyway." She turned and tried to leave him, but Kakashi moved quickly in front of her, preparing to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to the academy. Stubbornly, Anko turned her head away from him and held up her hand, palm facing him. She said, "NOPE! TOO LATE! Never mind! I'll walk. I'll be fine!" She proceeded to turn again from him and head in the direction of the academy when she found she couldn't move. She turned back and saw that Kakashi had a firm grip on her arm, just below her wrist. He wasn't letting go.

He said, "Hey, what's going on here?" as he pointed to the bracelet she always wore – the stainless steel charm bracelet that he'd sent her that she barely ever took off.

"What's the problem?" Anko said, sounding a little more impatient than she really was.

Kakashi pointed to her bracelet. Anko had no idea what he was trying to tell her. She said, "WHAT? Is there something wrong with my bracelet? Is one of the links damaged?"

Kakashi said, "No. The bracelet's fine."

"Well that's a relief," she said as she noticed the look on Kakashi's face. He didn't look as relieved as she felt. She saw concern dripping from his eye, and suddenly she got nervous.

He said, "There's nothing wrong with the bracelet, but honey, I think there's something wrong with you."

"WHAT?" Anko gasped as she watched him reach for her bracelet and move it slightly up from the part of her wrist it rested on. Then she saw what he had seen.

Anko gasped again and said, "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: **HA!!! Now you all know I couldn't leave well enough alone. Let the cliffies BEGIN!

**Next up: **Anko and Kakashi try to frantically figure out what's going on under her bracelet, and they go to seek help from 'the expert.' See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi again all! So, what's up with Anko's wrist? You'll soon find out. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just where the chapters broke. Let's get started shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!" Anko yelled again as Kakashi still held her arm. Both stared, wide eyed at the dark blackish-greenish band that encircled her wrist, just under where her beloved bracelet usually sat. It looked like a bruise that was as wide as her bracelet. It went completely around her wrist.

Kakashi said, "Calm down! Let me see it."

"CALM DOWN HE SAYS? You're not the one who looks like they have leprosy!"

Kakashi looked at her with his lazy eye and risked his life saying, "Really Anko, you can be so dramatic."

Anko felt a tremendous urge to punch him – in the mouth.

Kakashi examined the dark thick mark – then he sniffed it and said, "Hmmmm . . ."

Anko practically yelled, "HMMMM? Hmmmm WHAT for God's sake?!"

"Stick out your tongue?"

"What are you talking about?" Anko was getting pissed off on top of her nervousness.

"Will you just stick out your tongue?"

Anko rolled her eyes, her heart still beating nervously. She wondered _is he going to check to see if my tongue's turned black too? Maybe I have a disease! That bastard Orochimaru probably put some new form of curse on me before he died, THAT FUCKER!_ She continued her panicked rant in her mind as she stood in the street, sticking out her tongue at Kakashi as he held her discolored arm.

She watched as he reached his thumb up and swiped the pad of it down the length of her tongue. She hadn't expected that and almost gagged at the quick intrusion of his thumb.

Kakashi said, "Hold still."

"Why did you almost gag me?"

"I needed a little bit of wetness."

"But did you have to gag me to get it?"

He looked at her saucily and asked, "Would you rather I obtained it from somewhere else?" Then he let his eyes purposely drift downward.

Anko's eyes bugged out and she said, "Not in the middle of the street! And WHY do you need a bit of wetness anyway?"

"To do this," Kakashi rubbed his thumb, wet with Anko's saliva, over the dark black-green stained skin. At first nothing changed, then he rubbed a bit harder, and the dark black-green mark got fainter until it was mostly gone in one spot. Because he rubbed pretty hard, he left Anko's skin slightly pink where the black-green mark had been.

Anko stared in amazement and relief. She asked, "How did you know it would come off?"

Kakashi said, "I could smell the metal on your skin. Your jewelry seems to be reacting to your skin for some reason. Usually happens with cheap jewelry, but I can assure you, that bracelet is NOT cheap jewelry."

"Wonder what caused it?" Anko said as she rubbed her wrist making the ugly band fade.

Kakashi said, "I don't know much about metallurgy, but my guess is that it would have something to do with the treatments you're getting for your back. Your immune system has been stimulated to speed up your healing, maybe that's what's going on. Got to be some kind of chemical reaction."

Anko said, "That's possible, but shouldn't I have had a reaction already? I've been having treatments for days already and I've never taken my bracelet off."

"Well, we're heading to the academy, let's ask the expert."

"Good idea. We'd better get going – my back is really stiffening up."

"Still want me to carry you?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Just come on!" Anko said as she grabbed his hand and stomped toward the Academy.

They walked through the busy streets of Konoha noting all the unfamiliar faces here and there. There were lines of people at food stands, people milling outside hotels. All around them, they heard activity – Konoha was being rebuilt and reinforced.

As they came to the academy grounds, they noticed Shikamaru playing shoji with someone Anko had never seen before. It looked like a teenage boy who had a skateboard propped against the wall of the academy. Anko asked, "No cloud gazing today Shikamaru?"

He answered, "I would be if Dan here didn't want me to beat him so badly at shoji."

Anko said, "I take it you're Dan?"

Dan mumbled, "I am, and you are?"

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "This is my wife Anko, and it is proper etiquette to stand in the presence of a lady." Shikamaru had jumped up quickly, not wanting Kakashi to yank him off the ground.

Dan stood slowly mumbling, "Troublesome," causing everyone to look from him to Shikamaru and back again. He extended his hand to Anko and said, "I apologize for my rudeness. It's good to meet you."

Anko shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too kid. What have they got you doing here?"

Dan pointed to his skateboard, "See that? Your Hokage's got me delivering messages to workers all over Konoha. I'm the fastest messenger around."

"Ahh, that makes sense," Anko said. "Tsunade doesn't like to wait for anything. It's a good thing you're fast, or she'd chase you and make you move faster. How long are you staying?"

"Just a few more days. Then it's back home."

"Where's home?" Anko asked, wondering where this young boy had come from.

"The Land of the Sea."

At the mention of his "home" Anko shuddered visibly. Dan noticed, everyone noticed. Dan asked, "Are you ok Anko?"

Anko looked at him fiercely and said, "I'm fine. I'm, it's nothing. Glad to meet you Dan. Kakashi, we have to go." She walked quickly past Dan and Shikamaru who both stared after her.

Kakashi said, "She told me about a difficult time she had in the Land of the Sea. I'm sure she meant no offense."

Dan said, "None taken."

"Good, listen, I'd better go help her. See you guys."

Shikamaru said, "Yeah, see ya." Dan waved slightly.

Kakashi went into the academy looking for Anko. Luckily for him, he found her right inside the doors. He asked, "You ok? That had to be a bit of a shock."

"I'm fine, and it was. But really, I'm ok. My back's stiff and sore, but I'll be alright." She took a look around and said, "That's strange, usually there are at least a few people around at any time of the day in these halls. It's so quiet."

Kakashi said, "Well, you do realize that everyone's working on rebuilding the village. You saw so yourself."

"It's still just so unusual."

Kakashi replied, "Things will be back to normal before you know it." He reached for her left hand in a comforting gesture. Anko smiled at him and let him take her hand. Then she turned toward the bulletin board, but she couldn't go any further. Kakashi held her hand tightly and was looking at it.

She asked, "What now? What's wrong?" as he continued to look at her hand.

Kakashi said, "Whatever it is you have going on inside you – seems to be spreading." He lifted her left hand up so she could see the dark black-green ring that circled her finger above and below where her wedding ring was seated.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anko said as she slid her ring slightly from its regular spot. "It's the same as the bracelet mark." She vigorously rubbed it off and put her ring back in place. "Yours isn't doing that is it?"

Kakashi held up his left hand to her where she could see his wedding ring. He shook his head, "No."

Anko said, "I'm glad it's not affecting you, whatever it is, but it pisses me off that YET ANOTHER thing is wrong with me!"

Kakashi noticed that Anko's frustration level was leading her either to a killing spree or a breakdown, so he quickly redirected her to the bulletin board. "We'll check it out with Tsunade in a few minutes, but first, we'd better check the bulletin board to see where people are and what they're doing."

Anko settled down a little, absently turning her wedding ring on her finger. "Ok, let's see what's going on." They went to the bulletin board to see who was out on assignment and found that practically no one was. All shinobi were focused on helping rebuild the village, and only a few were away on assignment.

Kakashi said, "In all the years I've been here, I've never seen so many shinobi in the village and not sent out working on missions."

"What about our wedding? No one missed that."

"Yeah, there's that." Kakashi's mind thought back briefly to all the shinobi who had come back home to attend their disastrous wedding. Everyone was there – even Rin. A slight sadness washed over him until anger stirred in his belly as he remembered that Orochimaru had come home that day too.

Anko tugged at his sleeve and said, "Hey, let's go see the boss. I need to sit down. I'm tired and my back hurts."

"I knew you shouldn't have ventured out yet."

"Don't worry – I have the urge to lie down soon and I'm sure I'd like some company." She eyed him suggestively as they walked down the hall.

"I can arrange that – and maybe a foot massage too."

Anko groaned slightly and said, "You really know how to get a girl thinking."

"I try my best."

The two shinobi turned, arm and arm and ventured toward the fifth Hokage's offices in search of Tsunade, to ask her what the hell was going on with Anko now.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, black-green marks on Anko - chemical reaction to her immune stimulating treatments? Hmmm? Only I know for sure - but I'll tell you before long.

**Next up: **A nice beefy chapter. Anko and Kakashi see another friend, and Anko gets a 'new admirer.' Both shinobi feel Tsunade's wrath when the Hokage finds out they haven't been listening to her instructions and restrictions. And on top of that - we have a pretty good cliffy. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! So what's up with Anko? Let's get her to the expert to find out. Also, who is Anko's new admirer? You're about to find out! So without further adieu, let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Before they knew it, they were at the fifth Hokage's offices. Usually, Genma and Shizune were parked outside the doors, but neither was there at the moment. Genma was out helping rebuild – they'd seen him just slightly before. Shizune – they didn't know where she was, just that she was recovering from her injuries.

Anko knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. She turned to Kakashi when no-one bellowed for them to enter. She knocked again, louder and heard a, "Yes? Who is it?" come from inside.

Anko said, "That sounds like Shizune!"

Kakashi said loudly, "Shizune, is it you?"

Neither heard footsteps come to the door, yet it opened to reveal a smiling Shizune. She grinned like a happy child at them and threw herself on Anko. "I'm so glad to see you Anko! And you too Kakashi!" She withdrew from a slightly stunned Anko and wrapped herself around Kakashi. She soon let him go and asked, "So what's it feel like to finally be married?"

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other. Anko said, "It's pretty much the same – only better. Kakashi gave her a wink and nodded in agreement.

Anko put her hands on her lower back and stretched. She bent at the waist trying to loosen up the tight muscles that were giving her pain. When she looked down, she was surprised to see Tonton sniffing her shoe.

Anko said, "What's she doing?" while she pointed to the little pig.

Shizune said, "She's got a very sensitive nose – she must smell something she likes."

Anko looked at Kakashi and said, "I didn't step in anything did I?"

Kakashi said, "Could have – I knew I should have carried you."

Anko looked down again and saw that Tonton had taken a seat at her foot and was looking up at her. She swore the little pig was smiling at her.

Shizune said, "She likes you."

Kakashi said, "Naw, you probably just stepped in something."

Anko said, "Hey! I'm likeable!"

Kakashi got a little closer to her and said, "I know."

Tonton gave a snort in Kakashi's direction as he got closer to Anko.

Anko said, "That's right Tonton, you tell him. Us girls gotta stick together." She reached down and patted the little pig on the head. Tonton leaned into her hand and Anko could swear again, the little pig was smiling.

Kakashi broke up the piggy love fest by asking, "Shizune is Tsunade around?"

Shizune said, "Yes she is. She and Jiraiya and a team of medical ninja specialists are doing a ton of research and studying. They have a lot of analyzing to do."

Kakashi said, "Oh what, the remains of the blue gold abominations Orochimaru summoned?"

Anko visibly shuddered, not only at the mention of Orochimaru, but the blue fire breathing snakes she had the unfortunate task of tangling with during the invasion. She patted Tonton again and soon felt less anxious. She thought _Pets really do calm people. Maybe I could get a pet. Like a cat, or no, wait, a tiger. Yeah . . ._

Shizune said, "No, they're not studying the snakes Orochimaru had summoned," she paused, "they're studying Orochimaru himself."

Kakashi thought _so that's where they took his remains. They're trying to learn his secrets._ Kakashi noticed Anko then. She stood there next to him, with a pained look on her face. The mention of her former sensei's name and the fact that his remains remained close obviously troubled her.

Kakashi said, "Hey, maybe we should come back later – maybe when Tsunade's finished with him and done with her research."

Anko's face hardened suddenly. She said, "No. It'll be fine. I'm fine. I need to see Tsunade anyway. I want to see her now even if he, or part of him, is there. Let's go. Bye Shizune." She then reached down and scratched Tonton the way that drove Pakkun crazy. The little pig seemed to smile wider as she pushed the side/back of her head against Anko's hand.

Soon she stood, holding her lower back as she did. Kakashi asked, "You sure about this?" as they left Shizune and Tonton behind.

Anko turned to her husband and game him a look. He recognized it immediately. It was a look of unshakable determination. Nothing would sway her, nothing would stop her. The corpse of her former sensei meant nothing to her. She said nothing to Kakashi, but instead, walked slowly in the direction of the medical floor where Tsunade and Shizune often worked. Those rooms were the same ones where Sakura was trained. As she walked slowly, a smirk started to narrow her eyes and turn up the corners of her mouth slightly.

Kakashi said, "What are you thinking?"

Anko turned to him and he saw the full effect of her face. His heart almost stopped as he gazed at her – noting how incredibly beautiful she was when she was fiercely angry.

Anko smiled at him slowly, her eyes closing slightly as she said, "I can't WAIT to see that fucking bastard dead again." And without another word, she walked down the hall to see her dead former sensei, while leading her breathless husband behind her.

The medical experimental training rooms were in a restricted area of the academy. Shinobi were permitted there if there was reason for them to be there, but it was off limits to the public. Too many secretive things went on, too many experiments that could harm someone if they didn't know what they were doing.

Anko and Kakashi approached the double doors leading to the medical wing when Anko once again paused to stretch her back. She said, "I hope Sakura's here if Tsunade is busy. I need her to help me loosen these muscles up."

Kakashi instinctively went to her and squeezed her lower back with his right hand, causing a large sigh to escape his wife's lips. "You know just what to do."

"I try. Let's find our Hokage." The two talked through the double doors, Kakashi's hand still protectively on Anko's lower back.

The corridor they traveled seemed endless. Rooms lined the long brightly lit hallway. Some rooms had wide windows, revealing people in white coats looking into microscopes and experimenting with beakers and chemicals. Some rooms had doors that were marked "No Admittance." The two shinobi continued to walk the hallway, looking in windows, trying to find Tsunade or Sakura.

At the end of the hall, two medical personnel came into view. They had come from a room there, and were holding clip boards. Anko called out, "Excuse me? Hey you two! Can you tell us where Tsunade or Sakura are?"

The two men turned to Anko and Kakashi then one said, "Lady Tsunade is behind closed doors with Sakura, Hanami and Harumi.

Kakashi said, "Is there any way you can get a message to her?"

One of the men said, "Come with us. We'll show you where they are. I'll let her know you're here."

Anko and Kakashi followed the two men who led them to a large door with the word "Restricted" across the top. "Wait here," one of the men said, as the other stayed there with them.

Anko took a chance and said, "Sooo, what are you and your friend working on?"

The man that stayed with them said, "We're looking at and comparing some cell samples. They're strangely mutated cells. We're trying to find a pattern to them, but we haven't found one yet."

Anko said, "How many people did you take samples from?"

"Just one."

Kakashi said, "You mean to tell me that cell samples you are researching all came from one person, yet they're not the same cells?"

"That's it," the man said. "It's as if more than one person was in the body."

Kakashi said, "How many so-called bodies, if that were the case, are we talking about?"

The man said, "We've identified five so far – there may be more."

Kakashi said, "Like a human chimera?"

"Yes. Similar to that."

Anko and Kakashi didn't have a chance to contemplate this any further, as the restricted doors opened and the man who had gone inside them emerged. He said, "Lady Tsunade requests that you follow me."

Kakashi stepped back and said, "After you."

Anko took a deep breath and gave her husband a slight glance. As she looked at his cool resolve, she smiled slightly at him, faced forward and walked through the door.

The room they passed through was dimly lit. More like "softly" lit. It was the type of lighting that would give a surgeons' eyes a rest after spending many hours in a brilliantly lit surgical suite. The two men motioned for them to sit in a small waiting area. Then one said, "Lady Tsunade will be out to get you shortly." Then both turned and left them, going back the way they'd come.

Anko looked around the room and said, "It looks like this is the place they break the news to you."

"It does look like a bad news room doesn't it?" Kakashi answered.

"Suddenly I'm regretting coming here."

"Because of Orochimaru?"

"No, I'm just getting a bad feeling in general."

Kakashi protectively put his arm around Anko's shoulders and pulled her against him. "We can still leave," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, Tsunade knows we're here. She'll be pissed if she comes out to find us gone. We've already interrupted whatever she's doing – we'd better stay put."

"Ok, but if you want to leave, all you have to do is say the word."

"It feels good to sit."

"I still think you should have stayed at home with me and rested." He gave her a little tighter squeeze for emphasis.

She leaned into him and said, "I'm fine – you have to stop treating me like a child!"

"Maybe someday I will."

Before Anko could say something in protest, another door opened and Tsunade strode in. She looked a bit haggard as she pulled a white surgical cap off her head. "I didn't expect to see you two for another couple of days. I thought I ordered bed rest for you Anko?"

"That's what I told her Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

Tsunade said, "At least tell me you didn't attempt any honeymoon activities . . ."

Both Anko and Kakashi tried to look inconspicuous as Kakashi removed his arm from Anko's shoulders. He stared at the floor while Anko picked at one of her fingernails.

"DAMN IT ANKO! Are you purposely trying to un-do all the healing that Sakura and I have done for you?"

Anko looked at her sheepishly and said, "No. Sorry."

Tsunade's face betrayed her tired anger as she said, "I need you at 100% Anko. We have things coming up, things going on now that must be dealt with and I can't afford having you out of the game any longer than is absolutely necessary."

Anko said, "Yes Tsunade-sama. Before you go on, may I ask a question?"

"Make it quick. I've got to get back to work."

Anko cleared her throat then said, "One of the researchers that brought us back here told us that they were working on cell studies. That they were working with cell samples from one individual, but the cells don't match each other. Are the samples from someone who was with Orochimaru? Was it Kimimaro?"

"No, Anko. The cell samples are from Orochimaru himself."

Anko immediately knew where Orochimaru's body had disappeared to. He who conducted so many experiments on innocent and mostly unwilling people was now being experimented on himself.

Anko said, "They found five different cell types?"

Tsunade said, "They are probably assimilated from the different bodies he, shall I say, 'occupied,' in his efforts to guarantee his immortality."

Kakashi spoke up, "In the end, that didn't work did it."

Tsunade was silent.

Anko said, "He's right, right? It DIDN'T work!" She began to panic. "Tsunade-sama, tell me he's not alive!"

Tsunade looked at the floor and sighed heavily. She looked up at Anko and said, "You'd both better come with me."

* * *

**A/N: **Mwoo-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!!! EVIL! What have I done you say? Well, I will repeat myself and say this, "When I kill someone in a story - THEY STAY DEAD." Confused? You won't be. And how'd you like Anko's new admirer? Tonton! Cute huh? More to come!

**Next up: **Tsunade shares some interesting and terrifying information about Orochimaru, and Anko's long dormant curse seal begins to show signs of life! And I'll leave you again with just a minor cliffy. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Again hello everyone! Enjoying the story so far? I sure hope so. Lots more to tell yet, and we haven't even gotten into the MEAT of the story yet! Right now, Tsunade's got some news for Anko and Kakashi that they are going to find unbelievable. I'm reiterating right now, that when I kill someone off - THEY STAY DEAD. So what's going on with Orochimaru you ask? Read and you'll find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko stared at Tsunade in disbelief. She said, "Wait? What are you saying? Is Orochimaru alive?"

Tsunade said, "No Anko, but his body is.

Anko stared at her again, not able to comprehend what she was hearing. Then she followed her silently, blindly, through a door into the restricted area where the medical teams worked on their most secretive experiments.

They passed more rooms where people were working. Finally Tsunade opened a door with no sign on it. It looked almost as if it had been a linen closet or a janitor's closet. That was until they went inside. The door had a red alarm light above it that was currently not lit. Anko and Kakashi followed Tsunade through the doors, with Kakashi bringing up the rear. Anko felt Kakashi's protective hand on the middle of her back – reassuring her – yet pushing her forward slightly.

When all were in the small anteroom, Anko realized where she was – a pre-surgical scrub area. Tsunade opened a closet door and after rooting around in it, passed Anko and Kakashi long rubber gloves and said, "Put these on." Then Tsunade reached inside again and came out surgical face shields attached to surgical masks. "You'll need these too," she said as she showed them how to put the masks on.

Tsunade then started to lead them through another door when Anko asked, "Don't we have to wear scrubs or anything?"

"Not in here you don't. Just listen to what I tell you when we go in. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Keep your hands visible at all times and stand opposite of me, so I can keep an eye on you both."

Kakashi said, "Why such precaution? We're not about to make off with anything, even though I'm sure Anko might want to put one of Orochimaru's hands through a meat grinder. Why so much protection?"

Tsunade said, "There are some things that have to be seen to be believed. You'll understand soon." Neither Kakashi nor Anko liked the sound of that at all.

Anko stretched again, twisting her back and said, "I don't feel quite right."

Tsunade turned to her as Kakashi said, "Is it your back again?"

"Yeah, and I've got a good case of butterflies in my stomach too."

Tsunade said, "That's understandable with your recent injury and who we're going to see now. Just take some deep breaths, and here, this'll help." Tsunade stepped behind Anko and placed her hand on the middle of Anko's lower back. Healing chakra flowed from her hand directly into Anko's contracting muscles – causing them to relax and loosen – giving Anko some relief.

Anko said, "That's so much better Tsunade-sama. Thank you."

Tsunade said, "You're welcome. Still got those butterflies?"

"Yeah, a little."

Tsunade nodded. "Nerves." She said. "Suck it up Anko. Let's get this over with."

She led them into a very large room. On the floor, emanating from the center of the room an intricate pattern of symbols was drawn. The symbols almost reached to the four walls in the room. In the center of the great symbol, lying on his back was what was left of Orochimaru.

As soon as Anko saw her former sensei's body, her long dormant curse seal began to tingle. It gave her no pain, but it was as if the accursed thing responded to its giver's presence. She absently put her hand over it as she looked at his still form lying in the symbol on the floor.

Sakura, Hanami and Harumi were inside the symbol, close to the dead snake sannin's remains.

Tsunade led them forward and said, "Don't get too close. You can go inside the circle of symbols – it's designed to keep him where he is."

Kakashi said, "Keep him where he is? But isn't he dead?"

Tsunade said, "Like I said before, he's dead, but his body isn't. It keeps trying to regenerate itself."

"You've got to be kidding!" Anko said.

Tsunade glared at her and said, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No."

Tsunade explained, "When Jiraiya and I took his body, which was still and lifeless and not at the time trying to revive itself, we planned on destroying it. We wanted to make sure it never was able to get into the wrong people's hands – mainly the Akatsuki. If they had his body, there's no telling what they'd do with it. They might even resurrect it, and put some accursed thing in it. Or they may learn his secrets and other forbidden jutsus he'd mastered."

"Jiraiya and I and various other medical ninjas got together and tried to dispatch him using medical ways. Every time we tried, the body kept coming back and regenerating."

Kakashi said, "For example?"

"With the help of Sakura and other medical technicians, I amputated his left arm at the shoulder. I wanted to study his summoning tattoo as well as his hand. I wanted to see if there was a way to adapt his forbidden resurrection jutsu into something that could bring those unjustly killed back to life," she paused as a pained look passed over her features, "but I was unable to study the arm or hand."

Anko closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth. It was as if she was living a nightmare that would never end.

Kakashi asked, "What happened when you amputated his arm?"

"It withered in seconds becoming nothing more than a dried up limb like that of a long dead tree, covered with paper-thin skin. I put the arm down in horror as it continued to look as if it may fall to dust at any given moment. What I witnessed next made me fear the worst."

Anko stood still, her eyes still closed. She wanted to put her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear any more. Still, Kakashi asked, "What happened next?"

"As I put the arm down, close to his body, it was as if the skin from his body moved. Then I watched as the section of the shoulder that I'd amputated the arm from began to almost stretch out toward the arm. Moments later, as the skin touched the withered arm, it immediately began to wrap back around the shoulder. The arm began to reanimate, and suddenly was pulled back against the body, becoming more alive looking every second. It's as if the remains have some form of consciousness. And that's not all."

"One of the technicians who was working on preparing his remains for examination noticed that the more time he spent working on the body, the angrier he became. Then he said he began to hear voices. He heard whispers, as if two people were in the room talking just out of earshot. He turned around to look to see if anyone was around him, and found that there wasn't anyone. He turned back to Orochimaru's body suddenly when he felt a burning sensation on his arm. When he turned back, Orochimaru's two left fingers had basically absorbed the man's lab coat, and were trying to assimilate into the man's body. Luckily, the man wretched his arm away, leaving Orochimaru's fingers behind, but he was wounded in the process. I examined the man as soon as I heard what happened. The skin that Orochimaru had touched was raw and red, but there seemed to be no foreign cells implanted, or any contamination. That's why I told you not to get too close. Either one of you. His body may try to assimilate with either one of yours if it feels you close to it."

Anko finally opened her eyes and said, "Tsunade-sama, does that mean that he can grow another head? He brought his arm back to life; can he bring his head back too? If he does, oh my God, if he does!" Anko began to search the room for anything heavy, or sharp, or brutal with which to attempt to beat her former sensei's body to a bloody pulp to prevent him from coming back at all.

Tsunade said, "We've found that he cannot regenerate something that isn't there. Kakashi transported his head to another dimension. It cannot come back; therefore, it will not regenerate."

Kakashi said, "I could dispose of the rest of his body if you'd prefer Lady-Tsunade."

Tsunade said, "We'd thought about that Kakashi, but decided against it. It takes too much out of you to just open a small porthole and transport part of his body. It would take days, weeks, to dispose of all of him. It would be too much for you to undertake. We need all of him gone at once – never to come back."

Anko looked up and said, "So what do we do?"

Tsunade looked at her and said, "Jiraiya thinks he may have come up with a solution. That's why I'm glad you two are up and around early. I'll let him know you're both available earlier than expected. He and I will talk to you about it later."

Anko thought _what do they think they can do with his body? _As she looked at him, she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder over her curse mark. She reached up to put her hand on his, but found that when she did, her hand ended up on her shoulder – his hand wasn't there.

She turned, startled, trying to see what was touching her, and she saw – nothing. "Did you just touch my shoulder?" she asked Kakashi.

"No, but I will if you want me to."

"That's strange," she said, "I could have sworn I felt a hand on my shoulder."

Tsunade said, "Maybe you should step back from the circle Anko." Anko nodded and immediately complied.

Kakashi said, "Ok, now you're worrying me. First the dark marks where your jewelry touches you and now you're feeling phantom hands?"

Tsunade said, "What's this I hear Anko? Dark marks appearing on you? What's going on?"

Anko showed her her wrist, where the black-green mark was showing up again. She said, "You tell me."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaaaa! Just a minor one that time. But what IS going on with those marks? Anko's feeling phantom hands on her curse mark, and Orochimaru's body is still viable. Lots of story left yet folks!

**Next up:** A couple of friends start the chapter off, and later, Orochimaru's still body becomes not so still in Anko's presence. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi you guys! I take it from what you've told me that the last chapter creeped you out a bit. Well, get ready for more creepy! But first, let's have a little side visit with some friends of ours ok? Ok! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurenai!" Asuma called. When she didn't acknowledge him he yelled louder, "HEY! KURENAI!"

Kurenai stood back and stared off into the distance. She snapped out of her stupor and turned to face Asuma. He was up on a ladder holding half a sign up – preparing to nail it into place. It had fallen down during the attack on the village.

"What?" she said a little pissier than she meant to sound.

"Jeez! I just want to know if this sign's straight."

Kurenai looked at the sign Asuma was holding, then stepped back to see it from a different angle. Then, she looked at her big ninja himself. _He looks so manly standing there in those overalls, with a hammer in his back pocket. But those nails he's holding between his teeth remind me too much of Genma._

She said, "Your side needs to come down, come down, down, down, STOP! Ok. That's the spot."

_That's what she said_ Asuma thought, and chuckled slightly. "Thanks" he said as he took a nail out of his mouth – where three others remained. He injected his wind chakra into the hammer he'd pulled from his back pocket and with very little effort; he pounded the nail flush with the sign in one hit.

As he used the other three nails to secure the sign, Kurenai couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders and tapered waist. She took a short trip in her mind to the times she hung from his shoulders, or pulled his waist to her in fits of uncontrolled passion. She shook her head to dispel the images that reminded her of a few of the reasons why she loved her big ninja so much.

Asuma came down the ladder and stood next to her – evaluating his work. "There. Good as new." He looked at Kurenai then who seemed to be miles away in thought. He said, "Hey. You ok?"

Kurenai looked at him and a sweet smile broke across her face. She said, "Yeah, I'm fine. If I'm being honest, I got a bit distracted by the view when you were up that ladder."

Asuma smiled broadly and said, "You were checking out my ass weren't you?" He started to move even closer to her.

She said, "So what if I was? It's nice to look at." She took a step back.

He said, "But we're supposed to be working, not ass watching. You're having inappropriate thoughts at work. I may have to deal out a harsh punishment to you." He took another step forward.

"You have to find me first," and in a flash, Kurenai raced through hand seals and then watched Asuma's face as her genjutsu showed him ringed in 300 copies of Kurenai – all of which said, "So, which one am I?"

Asuma smiled and put his head down. He chuckled. "Ok, you win – no punishments."

Kurenai whispered in his ear from behind him, "But where's the fun in that?" Her copies vanished as the true Kurenai wrapped her arms around her big ninja's waist from behind.

"Diversionary tactic. Very nice. Even though that many of you – alone – with me – without clothes? The mind boggles! I know for sure, I'd die a happy man."

He turned to look her in the face – spinning in her arms to do so. They both smiled warmly at each other – two ninjas obviously in love. They tightened their embrace a little and as Asuma bent for a kiss, a booming voice said,

"Hold that pose! I have to memorize that pose to use in my next Icha Icha title, "Icha Icha Revealing Rapture!" So perfect – just so perfect!"

Asuma and Kurenai sprang three feet apart. Asuma growled, "What is it old man?"

Jiraiya frowned slightly and said, "Don't stop on my account," then he winked at both ninjas suggestively.

Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Idiot."

Asuma said, "Is there something you need?"

Jiraiya said, "Actually there is. I don't know if you've been privy to the information about what happened to Orochimaru's remains or not."

At the mention of Orochimaru's remains, Kurenai immediately thought of Anko. "No – we haven't been informed about what happened to them." She looked at Asuma and said, "At least I haven't."

"I haven't either," Asuma confirmed.

Jiraiya continued, "Well, there's been a development that's come to light concerning his remains, which you will be made aware of. Lady Tsunade would like you to meet with her, Anko and Kakashi and myself this evening around 9:00PM, about what is to take place. I can't tell you anything more than that, just suffice it to say that we may need to make contact with a couple of rogue ninjas."

_I wonder if it's Akatsuki _Kurenai thought. _Not them again. _She remembered how she'd tangled with Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki organization before. She, Asuma, and Kakashi would have been destroyed if Gai hadn't shown up and changed the outcome.

Kurenai said, "Are you saying we're going after some Akatsuki members?"

Jiraiya said, "I won't tell you any more until the meeting tonight. Be at Lady Tsunade's offices at 9:00PM. She'll clue you in on everything. You can go back to your public display of affection now! I won't watch! I promise."

Kurenai said, "Do you want me to genjutsu you into a hot spring full of naked men?"

Jiraiya said, "NO! But are you busy after the meeting, because I really think I could benefit from a really long genjutsu of a hot spring full of naked women, and,"

Asuma said, "Time to go old perv!" He grabbed Jiraiya by the arm and escorted him past Kurenai.

Jiraiya protested loudly, "But I'm the Mountain Toad Sage! An author for the ages! Lady-killer Jiraiya!"

Asuma said, "And now – you're leaving! We'll see you later at the meeting," and he let go of Jiraiya's arm and tried to shoo him on his way.

Asuma walked back to Kurenai after ejecting Jiraiya, "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the new look on her face.

"Just wondering about Anko and what's coming up. It probably is Akatsuki again. Those guys are scary. Especially Itachi."

Asuma said, "That Uchiha. I'll never forget what he did to Kakashi."

"Yeah. We'll have to wait until tonight to find out what Jiraiya's talking about. In the meantime, I still wonder how Anko's feeling."

* * *

Anko looked at Tsunade who was examining the black-green mark on her wrist. Anko's anxiety level began to soar as Tsunade continued to examine her – yet say nothing.

Suddenly Sakura – who was tending to Orochimaru's remains – yelled, "Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade immediately let go of Anko's wrist as she, Anko and Kakashi all turned to Sakura.

Hanami and Harumi had taken a step away from Orochimaru's body and Sakura did the same. Everyone stared at the body as it lie in the center of the many symbols that contained him there. As they watched his body, it twitched.

Sakura said, "Tsunade-sama, I felt him moving again. This time it felt different. Look!" All eyes turned to Orochimaru's body as his right hand started to slide in an arc. It pointed in the direction that Kakashi, Anko and Tsunade were standing – more specifically – it pointed right at Anko.

Anko suddenly felt as if a cold fist had punched her in the stomach. She flinched, closing her eyes tightly for just a second and waited for the cold to leave her.

Tsunade said, "Sakura! Hanami and Harumi! Put a temporary barrier over his body immediately!"

The three girls all said, "HAI!" Sakura stood at Orochimaru's head and Hanami and Harumi stood at each of his feet respectively. All three girls then made intricate hand seals then put both their hands out in front of them. A light bluish light emitted from their hands and spread outward in front of them. When the bluish light came in contact with the other bluish lights coming from the other girls' hands, it sparked slightly, and then melded together. The girls continued this until Orochimaru's body was covered in blue light. It immediately stopped twitching. At precisely that moment, the coldness left Anko.

Tsunade saw how Anko had reacted to everything, and she asked, "Anko. Are you alright?"

Anko said, "I think so. It felt like a cold fist punched me in the stomach."

Tsunade thought _Orochimaru's remains pointed at her and she felt a cold pain. I guess that stands to reason. They were connected by the curse mark she bears. That's probably what made his body react. The close proximity of her and her curse mark - he's trying to target her._

Tsunade said, "Get Anko out of here Kakashi," she said it so quickly and loudly that it startled him.

Kakashi looked at her as if he didn't understand what she meant. "Get her out of here now!"

Anko grabbed Kakashi's arm and said, "Get me out of here. His wretched animated body is making me sick." She held her stomach, still feeling the remnants of the cold she'd felt when he'd pointed at her.

Kakashi started to drag Anko toward the exit. Before they left, Tsunade said, "Take her straight home. She needs rest. Be back in my offices tonight at 9:00PM. We've got work to do. I'll try and figure out what's making her jewelry turn her skin that odd color."

"Thank you Tsunade," Kakashi said as he pulled Anko through the door.

Anko started panting as soon as she got outside the room where her technically dead former sensei lay inside a protective, restraining barrier. She whipped off her face shield, and gloves as her panting caused her face shield to fog up slightly. Her mind was almost numb with hatred, as she stood there panting, feeling a cold sweat break out on her face. She thought she heard Kakashi say her name. She felt foggy and her vision started to narrow. Then, black spots started to stud her vision with holes that seemed to grow. All she said was, "Oh, shit," then promptly collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: **AND AGAIN! WOO! On a roll! Anyway, see, I told you, it's creepier yet isn't it?

**Next up: **Kakashi gets help for Anko, and later, the meeting takes place in Tsunade's offices. Facts are discussed, and Jiraiya tells everyone what their only hope may be. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Am I really creeping you guys out that badly? Well, it's all necessary, and you'll soon see why. As for now, there's a meeting that has to happen and information that needs to be passed on. Want to know what's going on? Then let's get ready to 'attend' the meeting. Enjoy!

* * *

When Anko awoke, she was lying in bed at home. As she opened her eyes, she saw Kakashi sitting in a chair next to their bed. He had his head in his hands and he seemed to be rubbing his temples. "Headache?" she half whispered, causing his head to snap up and look at her.

"You've got a headache?" he asked as he leaned over the bed to look at her.

"No. I feel ok, but you look like you have one."

"I do – a bit."

"Probably because of me. Sorry. How'd I get home anyway? The last thing I remember was leaving the room where . . ." she paused, then decided to say no more.

Kakashi got up and walked over to the other side of their bed. He lay down next to her and put an arm over her. As she looked at him, he said, "You passed out. I went back in and got Tsunade. She seems to think Orochimaru's remains were reacting to you. Trying to make you a host, or assimilate with you. Apparently, there's a connection with your curse mark or something."

"So basically, his remains are searching for a host, and I'm the most likely candidate?"

"Either you or Sasuke and Sasuke's long gone. Just you being in the same vicinity as his remains makes the connection between you two come alive."

"That explains why I felt that hand on my shoulder – over my curse mark."

Kakashi said, "That's a very distinct probability."

Anko looked away for a second, sighed and said, "But don't forget the rest."

"What? There's more?"

"When he pointed in our general direction, I felt cold in the pit of my stomach. As if someone had punched me with a frozen fist," she snuggled in closer to him, shivering slightly as she remembered how it felt.

Kakashi said, "Well it's over now, and Tsunade wants to see us in a little while. Feel up to it? She said we'd meet here if you didn't feel up to going out."

Anko said, "I don't feel bad at all right now – but I'm starving. I should be ok after I have something to eat."

Kakashi kissed her lightly and said, "Stay here – I'll throw something together for you." He got off their bed and walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen.

Anko called after him, "Make sure you bring me something chocolate! That'll make me feel really good!" She heard Kakashi chuckle from the kitchen. She laughed a little herself, and then lay back on the bed, where she glanced at the crack in her ceiling. She began to wonder if Orochimaru would ever be out of her life. _We killed him with his own grass cutter – yet his body is still trying to live. What are we gonna have to do to have a normal life without him?"_ She continued to lie there thinking of a life free of Orochimaru – until Kakashi walked in with a tray.

He said, "Come on. Sit up. I don't want to have to sleep in your crumbs."

"Fine," Anko said. She sat up, and put a pillow behind her back. Kakashi placed the tray across her lap. On it was a quick vegetable sesame stir fry and a boiled egg. "That's it? That's all I get? Veggies and an egg?" WHAT! No choco . . ." but before she could rant one moment longer, Kakashi put one of Anko's favorite chocolate covered salty, nutty, chewy, caramelly bars on the tray next to the egg. She smiled devilishly at him and said, "I so love you."

Kakashi said, "Sometimes I think you love chocolate more than me."

Anko took a big bite of the bar, chewed it once and said around her mouthful of bliss, "Never happen. This stuff is great, but you," she paused to chew two more times, "you feed my soul." She let her eyes roll as she continued to chew happily.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I love you too." He left their bedroom quite satisfied, knowing he was loved more than chocolate.

Evening came quickly, as it often did when shinobi were waiting to hear about their upcoming assignments. Anko felt much better after some food and rest. When it was getting close to 9:00, she and Kakashi ventured out to their meeting with Tsunade.

Asuma and Kurenai met at Ichiraku's shortly before the meeting was to begin. Kurenai said, "Are you ready for this?"

Asuma said back, "Sure. I guess it's that time isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let's go now. I want to get there before Anko does."

Asuma started walking in the direction of the academy and said, "But Anko's always early."

"I know, but she's still recovering and Kakashi's always late anyway."

"She's been training him subtly. He hasn't been nearly as late – or as often."

"If anyone can make that man change his ways – she can."

The pair walked to the academy, arriving just moments before Anko and Kakashi did. Upon seeing them, Kurenai yelled, "Hey Anko! Over here!"

Anko turned when she heard her best friend's voice. "Hey!" she shouted – then she walked toward Kurenai. They met in the middle and hugged like long lost sisters.

Kurenai said, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm getting along." She purposely slid both her hands in her pockets to avoid having to tell Kurenai about the weird black-green marks her jewelry was leaving on her skin.

Meanwhile, Asuma walked over to Kakashi and said, "What's up dickface?"

Kakashi said, "Asshola. Why are you calling me your middle name?" The two shook hands and began to talk as the girls got reacquainted. Soon, both pairs drifted together, and the foursome was complete.

As they walked to the academy doors, Anko said, "Kurenai, do you have any idea why we're here?"

She said, "I think so. I think it's best that Tsunade explain everything to us."

"So we're going on a mission together? Sounds like a good time to me."

Kurenai looked at her and said, "Sorry, but I don't think it's going to be all that easy."

Anko got quiet as the two friends, followed by the men they loved, entered the academy doors and headed straight for Tsunade's offices.

As the foursome rounded the corner in the hallway leading to Tsunade's offices – an unfamiliar sight greeted them. Instead of Genma and Shizune canoodling outside Tsunade's doors – Jiraiya stood in their place. The giant toad sage leaned against the wall across from Tsunade's office doors with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi said, "Well, well if it isn't perv senior."

Jiraiya stood his full height – then pointed to Kakashi and said, "You should have more respect for me sonny – I taught you everything you know!"

Kakashi walked casually up to Anko and said back, 'Not EVERYTHING old man." Anko gave him a wink.

Jiraiya noticed the exchange between Anko and Kakashi. He thought, _aaah, it seems that the fair Anko has taught Kakashi a thing or two. This may prove valuable!_ He said as he approached them, "My dear Anko, it seems that you may have shown Kakashi an exotic loving technique or two that I may not be thoroughly familiar with. I was wondering if I might get a few moments of your time to possibly discuss this in specific detail, and time permitting, possibly follow that up with a demonstration or two, oof!" Before Jiraiya finished his sentence, Kakashi slugged him in the gut.

Kakashi said, "The next time you suggest something like that to my WIFE old man, I'm going to hit you a little bit lower and solve your perv problem permanently." Kakashi got right in Jiraiya's face and said, "Have I made myself clear?"

Jiraiya knew Kakashi meant what he said. He stood back up, rubbing his stomach with one hand, while waving the other in front of him. He said, "We're clear! No problem! I apologize! I didn't mean for that to sound so suggestive! I was looking for more Icha Icha material – you know how much you love my novels!"

Kakashi said, "That I do. Even so, consider yourself warned." He strode past Jiraiya with Anko by his side.

She said as she passed the toad sage, "Nice save, but you do realize he's serious." She chuckled at the perverted sannin.

He looked at Kakashi and said, "I'd mean it too if it were me."

Anko smiled at him and said, "Come on, let's find out what's going on."

Asuma and Kurenai who had witnessed the whole exchanged both giggled quietly as they passed by the toad sage who was still rubbing his stomach.

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door. A tired sounding voice said, "Come in." Kakashi held the door open for the rest of them as they filed into the fifth Hokage's offices.

As they entered, they found Tsunade at her desk, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. Shizune was standing behind the desk to her mistress' right, holding the half asleep Tonton.

Tsunade opened one eye and said, "You're all here. Good. Anko, you look much better than you did earlier."

"I feel much better now. Begging your pardon Tsunade-sama, but what is this all about?"

At the sound of Anko's voice, Tonton woke up and began to wiggle in Shizune's arms. Shizune absently put her down. Tonton then trotted over and sat next to Anko's foot where she sniffed happily. Anko noticed her little porcine admirer immediately.

Tsunade said, "Jiraiya. Come in here and close the door behind you." Jiraiya did as asked. "Asuma, Kurenai, today Anko and Kakashi visited me at the research labs, where they both viewed Orochimaru's remains. The remains are still somewhat alive and from what we can surmise, it is searching for another host or a body to assimilate with. The cells in Orochimaru's body are continuing to have a will to live as if each one has been bewitched. No doubt some sort of forbidden jutsu invented by our snake summoner to delay his death permanently."

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glanced at Asuma, who looked as shocked as she was.

Tsunade continued, "Kakashi is able to transport "pieces" of Orochimaru to another dimension with his version of the mangekyou sharingan, but because of his limited chakra – and what using his sharingan does to him – we've decided that this is not an option, just a last resort to use only if absolutely necessary. Basically what I'm saying is Orochimaru's body has to be destroyed by a non-conventional method. Dissection does not work – we've already tried that."

Kakashi spoke up and said, "What other options do we have Lady Tsunade?"

"That's where Jiraiya comes in. Jiraiya, the floor is yours."

Jiraiya strode forward and stood next to Tsunade on her left. He said, "Thank you Tsunade. Ok – here's the deal. You are all aware that sometime after Orochimaru left the Village in pursuit of all things evil, he became a member of Akatsuki – even if it was only for a short period of time. There were a couple of reasons why he went with them. Power is one reason, Uchiha Itachi, the second."

All shinobi nodded – they all knew of Orochimaru's obsession with possessing the sharingan eye and the power it provided the user with.

"When in Akatsuki, Orochimaru quickly found that he would never be able to defeat and possess Itachi. Itachi is one of the most talented and skilled Uchiha ever to be born, and Orochimaru learned that the hard way."

At the continual mention of Itachi's name, you could have heard a pin drop. All shinobi had a healthy respect for the rogue Uchiha, as well as a simmering hate for what he had done to his entire clan.

Jiraiya began to pace, "There is one other thing that Orochimaru wanted to gain from Akatsuki. He was convinced that they had the one thing he needed to ensure his ultimate power, as well as his immortality. He was convinced that Itachi had it. If he possessed Itachi's body, eyes, and the object he thought Itachi had," Jiraiya paused, "Orochimaru would have attained a god-like power that would be able to destroy any Kage level ninja. He'd be able to destroy not only the Village, but the entire ninja world if he so willed it."

Anko looked at the floor – at the little pig that seemed to be smiling at her. Jiraiya's words still echoed in her head, causing her much anxiety. Surprisingly, the little smiling pig had a calming effect on her. She thought _god-like. And it seems his body still wants to attain that state. He won't die. He won't ever die. I'll never be free of him – not ever._

Kakashi asked bluntly, "Tsunade, are we going after Itachi?"

She signed and said, "Yes. Jiraiya, care to tell them why?"

Jiraiya said, "I've not only studied the item Orochimaru was in search of, not physically of course, but I researched it thoroughly none the less. It is said to be only a legend, but the passion that Orochimaru went after it, and to take on Itachi, I knew it was worth looking into further. I'm glad I did. It seems that the thing Orochimaru was looking for is the only thing that could ultimately destroy him – no matter how immortal he made himself. It could grant him god-like status, yet turned against him, would destroy him. You can see why he wanted it so badly."

Anko was on the verge of panicking. She blurted out, "We have to go right away! Jiraiya – do you have any idea where Itachi can be found?"

Jiraiya said, "Slow down there darlin'," to which Kakashi sighed heavily and cracked his knuckles audibly. "We have yet to work out the details of this mission and who's going."

Asuma said, "So basically, we're trying to find Itachi first, then we have to find out if he has or knows of this "artifact" for lack of a better term, then we have to somehow persuade him to give it to us, then we have to bring it back here and use it to destroy what's left of Orochimaru? Did I get that right?"

Tsunade said, "That sums it up nicely. Thank you Asuma."

Asuma said, "No sweat. Is it safe to assume that the four of us are being assigned to this quest?"

"The five of us," Jiraiya said. "I've tangled with Itachi before. I know what he's capable of. I have also researched and followed the movements of Akatsuki all over the ninja world. I think it's important that I be assigned to this mission. I know what to look for."

"Agreed," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama," Kurenai interrupted, "I think we should bring one more person with us."

Tsunade said, "I know you're concerned about sustaining injuries when going up against Akatsuki members Kurenai, but at the moment, I really can't spare any of my medical personnel. We're too focused on trying to study and contain Orochimaru's remains."

"That's not who I meant ma'am. I've got someone else in mind, someone who will be perfectly matched to this mission."

Tsunade said, "Alright then Kurenai. Who do you think should go along with you?"

All eyes turned to Kurenai as they waited for her to respond.

* * *

**A/N: **A 'lack of information' cliffy! WOO! Any guesses? Sure - you can figure it out right?

**Next up: **Kurenai lets everyone know who she thinks should come along on the mission, and an old joke gets thrown in Anko's face again. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Did you guess who Kurenai is going to recommend to assist them on the mission? Some of you who reviewed gave me your guesses, and none of you got the right 'guy.' Get it? Go ahead and read and you'll see who it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade said, "Ok Kurenai, who are you nominating to accompany your group on this assignment?"

Kurenai said, "Konoha's great green beast. I think we should bring Gai along with us."

Kakashi immediately nodded in agreement.

Tsunade said, "I actually have Gai on another assignment. Why do you think he should go with you?"

Kurenai turned to Asuma slightly, who nodded at her to continue. She said, "Because Gai has a unique ability that would be a huge benefit on this quest."

"And that would be?"

"Because of his rivalry with Kakashi and Kakashi's use of the sharingan during their "training sessions," Gai has developed a fighting technique to avoid being caught in a genjutsu that is induced by someone with the sharingan eye."

Kakashi said, "Even though it pains me to admit it Hokage-sama, it's true."

Kurenai said, "And in addition to that, Gai was there when Itachi and Kisame infiltrated the village searching for Naruto a couple years ago. From what I've heard, Gai and his team also took on Kisame, Itachi's partner, on another occasion."

Tsunade said, "So Gai may help aide in everyone's safety where Itachi and Kisame may be involved. Tell me first, what is this technique that he's developed against Itachi?"

Kakashi said, "He anticipates his enemies' movements by looking at their feet. He trained with me so much, that he could tell my ninjutsu moves by just watching my feet. He knew I'd trap him in a genjutsu if he looked me in the eye, so he made up his own way of reading my movements. Works pretty well too."

Jiraiya said, "Hmmm . . . very valuable indeed."

Tsunade said, "I will summon Gai right away. As it stands now, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Gai and you Jiraiya are officially assigned this quest. You will find Itachi by whatever means necessary and persuade him to assist us in our endeavors. For now, you are all dismissed, except you Jiraiya. We need to map out this quest."

Anko said, "Before we leave Lady-Tsunade, when will this quest take place? I really want to get started on this as soon as possible."

Tsunade said, "Originally, I would have not even let you go Anko. You are still recovering, but I had scheduled you to be released back to work in two more days time. And since I believe that it would be in your best interest to be as far away from Orochimaru's remains as possible – shall we say that the quest will begin with you are released?"

Anko thought for a moment, _I have to get away from his body – he can't possess me – I want him gone and the only way to have that happen is with Itachi's help. Itachi of all people. I feel like we're all walking into a den of weasels._ "That will be perfect Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade said, "Come by in the morning – we'll give you another treatment on your back and take some urine to test the alkalinity in your body. We'll probably find out from that what's making your jewelry turn your skin darkish."

Anko had forgotten about her jewelry issues and quickly looked at her wrist that was still darker than it should be. She squatted down and said, "Tonton, you don't know what's wrong with me do you?" She held out her dark wrist to the little pig who sniffed at her bracelet curiously. The little pig sat down at Anko's foot and seemed again to smile up at her broadly. She patted the pig on the head, then stood up and looked at Kakashi. "I'm ready to go."

He said, "I am too."

Kurenai said, "Whooooaaa. Hold up a minute. What's this darkish skin thing about Anko? You never told me anything about that."

Anko scratched the back of her neck and said, "Well, I just saw you for the first time in days, and I never got around to it."

Kurenai pushed her way over to Anko and said, "Let me see." Anko held her wrist up to Kurenai who looked at the black-green rings on Anko's finger and wrist. She said, "Stay still," as she whipped out a kunai from God knows where.

Anko attempted to yank her arm back, yelling, "You don't have to cut it out! It's not like a disease or something!"

Kurenai said, "Stay still and watch this. I'm not going to hurt you, you big sissy! Stay still!"

Anko roared, "SISSY?!! WHO'S A SISSY?"

"Just settle down and watch!" Everyone watched as Kurenai laid the flat side of the kunai on Anko's arm, not far from her bracelet. She left it there for about ten seconds, and then removed it. Where the kunai had been, a light black-green mark had started to form. "It's a metal allergy of some type Tsunade-sama. I had a friend who had the same thing. It's like when people are allergic to nickel, and their skin reacts to it. Anko's reacting to steel and gold for some reason."

"But I never have before? What's changed about my body?"

Kurenai said slyly, "You could be pregnant."

Anko yelled, "What IS it with you people! I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT! Fuck! If anyone says that again, I swear to GOD I'll kill them and make it look like an accident!"

Tsunade said, "Settle down Anko. It's probably a change in your lymph system. You've been receiving healing chakra treatments administered to your lower back and spine. Every time you get one, your lymphatic system is stimulated and actually cycles through your body faster. This may sound weird, but do you have the urge to pee after a treatment?"

Anko though a second and said, "As a matter of fact I do."

"There you go. Your lymphatic system is flushing the fluids through your body at a more rapid pace from the treatments. That's probably what's washing the electrolytes out of your body, and other minerals as well. I think we can safely say that you're not dying, not diseased, not cursed, and not pregnant. You're having a reaction to accumulated healing chakra treatments. I bet it all goes away about a day or so after you discontinue the treatments. You'll see."

Kakashi said, "Well that's a relief!"

Asuma said quietly, "What? That Anko's ok, or that you're NOT going to be a father?"

"You really are an asshole you know that?" Kakashi flipped off Asuma for emphasis.

Jiraiya said, "That's about enough children. Now that we've decided who's going on the quest, and we've established that Anko is NOT going to die, can you please leave so Tsunade and I can get to work?"

Tsunade said, "Yes, everyone out! I want you all back here same time tomorrow night for details and assignments on this quest."

A chorus of "Hai," went around the room and the foursome left the office.

As soon as they got outside the office, Anko took a swing at Kurenai. Kurenai ducked and danced out of the way of her best friend's fist. Kurenai said, "Come on Anko! I'm just playing with you. I always do!"

"I know, but that joke's just getting REALLY old. On a side note, did you notice something in there?"

Kurenai said, "What?"

"Shizune didn't say much at all."

Kurenai said, "She's still recovering form brain trauma. She should be back to normal soon from what Tsunade says. She seems fine at times, is quiet at others."

Anko said, "That's good. I like her."

Kurenai said, "I do too. Do you have any plans this evening?"

"Just sleeping."

Kakashi interrupted saying, "That's it? Just sleep?"

Anko took his arm and leaned into him. She said, "You heard what Tsunade said earlier. She doesn't want us to "un-do" all the healing she and Sakura have done for me so far."

Kakashi stammered, "But, but, but . . ."

"But nothing. Although, I bet you could think of something original that wouldn't put too much strain on my back."

Kakashi said, "Don't say that too loud, or old you-know-who will want a detailed explanation and a live example!"

Anko looked at Kakashi and said, "He's not invited."

Asuma said, "Oh for God's sake, will you two get out of here already?"

Kakashi said, "We will Asshola. You may want to do the same." Kurenai turned and glared at Kakashi. "What?" he said innocently.

Anko said, "Ignore him Kurenai. We'll see you tomorrow night at the quest meeting."

Kurenai said, "Ok, see you then." The two pair split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: **There! Happy? No cliffy this time. Breathe!

**Next up: **Kurenai worried about their 'preparedness' for the upcoming quest, and Kakashi invents a very 'supportive' system that leads to a lemon! Finally, Jiraiya and Tsunade try and figure the best way to execute the mission successfully. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hell again everyone! Are you all breathing since I gave you a break the last chapter? Well, the calm before the storm is upon us. I wouldn't call the end of this chapter an actual cliffy, but a terrified thought more or less. But I won't spoil it for you. Oh, but before we get started: LEMON WARNING in the second section below. Time to get things started. Enjoy!

* * *

As Kurenai and Asuma walked, Kurenai's demeanor changed noticeably. Asuma couldn't help but wonder what was troubling her. She'd been stone cold silent almost the whole walk back to his apartment. He said, "Once we get inside, I want you to talk to me. You're a million miles away. Talk to me – let me in."

Kurenai realized she had shut Asuma out of her concerns, and he didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He opened the apartment door for her. She stepped inside, and immediately headed for his couch. As soon as he closed the door, he went to his couch and sat next to her – casually draping his arm around her shoulders. He said, "I know this assignment is really playing with your emotions. What's your biggest concern?"

Kurenai looked at her big ninja and said, "That we're not ready."

"We're as ready as we can be."

She said, "That's the problem. Anko is not one hundred percent. Kakashi almost got killed the last time he took on Itachi – you and I were practically useless against him, and that Kisame guy – he's just fucking creepy! Anko's never fought against either one, let alone anyone else from Akatsuki. I'm really concerned that we're taking on too much and that we don't have enough "fire power" to complete this quest successfully."

Asuma said, "Don't forget that Gai's going with us. He proved to be invaluable when he showed up last time you and I fought with Itachi and Kisame. And Jiraiya's coming too. He may be an old pervy goat, but he is a mountain toad sage. We've got plenty of fire power. We'll be fine."

Kurenai said, "You do make a good argument, but I'm still concerned about Anko. I worry that she won't be ready physically for this quest."

Asuma said, "You know you'll never stop her from coming. Tsunade said it's best that she be with us. Think of it as a way for her to help find a way to completely eliminate her former sensei from her life. She'll be participating in her own closure."

Kurenai looked at him and said, "When did you get so introspective?"

Asuma laughed easily and said, "I'm not just stud material you know. But now I'm starting to wonder – you only love me for my body, don't you?" He put on a pouty face – complete with jutted out lower lip, and crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

Kurenai turned around, got up and straddled his lap. She looked him in the face and said, "Your body is perfect, but your brain – now THAT'S sexy!" She kissed the end of his nose to which his pouty face softened. Suddenly, he threw his arms around her waist and tossed her sideways onto the couch, where he kept trying, rapidly – yet playfully – to kiss her neck. Kurenai squealed like a little girl being tickled as Asuma continued to kiss and nip at her neck as she attempted to push him away.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" She laughed happily and said, "You're terrible!"

Asuma stopped trying to gnaw on her neck and instead he kissed her slowly on the mouth. When their kiss ended he said, "Feeling a little better now?"

Kurenai smiled at him and said, "Actually I do. Thanks. We'll be fine – the quest will go off like clock work, because we've got the best of the best going on it."

Asuma said, "Why thank you!" He sat up and puffed up his chest, letting Kurenai get out from under him.

Kurenai stood up and took a couple steps away from her big ninja. Then she said over her shoulder, "I was talking about me." She grinned at him as he launched himself up off the couch right at her. She ran away from him laughing.

* * *

Kakashi said, "Ok, just like that. Comfortable?"

Anko purred back to him, "Verrrry." She hummed a bit as she lay in their bed, completely supported by pillows in various places making her whole body feel weightless. Then she felt heat on her naked back as her husband pressed his chest against her. Kakashi ran his hand up the length of her thigh, over the slight swell of her hip, down the dip of her waist, up over her ribs, then she raised her right arm to give him access to her right breast. He ran his calloused hand over her breast gently and lovingly as if he were touching the most precious delicate treasure in the world. His gentle touches started the fire in her belly that only he knew how to ignite.

"That's nice," she whispered as she ran her fingers like feathers over the same hand that touched her breast. She felt a kiss on her right shoulder, then another close to the back of her neck. She felt electric tingles emanate from those kisses, as if she'd been touched lightly by a live wire. She shivered as the impulses followed the path of her nerves that all seemed to quickly end at her most sensitive areas.

Kakashi took his time. He wanted to please his wife, yet also gain satisfaction for himself. He'd devised a way for them to enjoy their sexual escapades carefully – with Anko supported in places to relieve any and all exertion from her back. A pillow was under her head, her arm under that pillow, holding one of the rungs of the headboard. Another was in front of her stomach that she leaned into slightly, causing her right hip to round nicely for Kakashi's hand and eyes to appreciate. Another pillow was placed between her knees which kept her legs slightly parted – which was all Kakashi needed.

He knew his wife was quite fond of vigorous sex – the kind that almost resulted in injuries. He also knew that a little bit of foreplay could raise her desire to breathtaking heights. He continued to slowly touch her as she lie there supported by pillows, placing kiss after tiny kiss after tiny tongue trail on the back of her neck and shoulders.

Anko purred again as Kakashi removed his right hand from her breast and traced her curves back down to her ass, which he cupped briefly. She then gasped in surprise as she felt his hand rotate to the right, his fingers touching her already damp sex. "Like that?" he asked as she breathed deeply.

"Oh yeah," she said as he continued to touch her intimately.

Kakashi pressed his body against hers and immediately Anko felt his erection against her ass. He said, "Don't move. Let me do all the work."

"As you wish," she smiled back at him as he changed his angle slightly and slipped into her from behind.

Anko let out a low slow groan as her husband pushed himself inside her. All the pillows supporting her made it so absolutely no pressure was on her healing lower back. As Kakashi started to move inside her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her as still as possible to not risk having to explain to Tsunade what happened if Anko re-injured her back.

Anko attempted to push back against Kakashi's thrusts, but he held her firmly, supporting her physically, not letting her do anything to exert herself.

As she lay there, completely surrounded by pleasure, she felt that she couldn't move even if she wanted to. He was the only one she would allow to do this to her. She knew that in his need, he wouldn't risk harming her, even if she begged him to be more aggressive with her.

She was amazed at the intensity of feelings she was experiencing. Her skin felt as if it were on fire. Heat radiated from the back of her neck as Kakashi continued to thrust gently into her. She concentrated on the pleasure of the friction inside her and her stimulation levels soared. She took a sharp breath in and held it, as she felt Kakashi's tongue on her shoulder. She let it out abruptly and accompanied it with a low moan when he nipped first, then bit down on her shoulder. The many sensations she felt then caused the rush of spasms that indicated her orgasm had begun.

Kakashi too was assaulted with sensations: the sight of his wife's body with a slight sweat sheen covering it, the swell of her hip that he held on to; the feel of their love making itself; the scent of her skin that exuded the heady aroma of her arousal; and finally, the sound that confirmed that he was doing exactly what she wanted. Satisfied that his wife had been well pleased, he let himself go. His orgasm came as he pressed the length of his body against hers and held her tightly; the spasms in his body slow to dissipate.

Anko felt so loved. Her husband had gone to every effort to please her, yet keep her safe from the aggressive sex they both enjoyed. _Sometimes,_ she thought to herself, _it's best to slow things down and just enjoy._ She reached back and touched Kakashi's head – pulling it slightly forward so she could kiss him. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

Kakashi kissed her briefly then wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He said, "You're welcome." Anko twisted her arm around Kakashi's. He said, "That's strange."

Anko turned slightly and said, "What's strange?"

"Your wrist – the colored mark's almost gone."

Anko sat half way up slowly, and examined her wrist – "It's not all the way gone, but it is much less."

"What about your ring finger?"

Anko looked at her ring finger and the dark ring that was present there earlier was mostly gone.

Kakashi said, "I think I might have this figured out. Tsunade thinks it has something to do with your lymphatic system. I say, maybe your hormones are out of whack too. It's all connected. I think you need to get laid more often."

Anko said, "I'm all for that. I think we may need to do a little test and see if two rounds of sex erase the marks even more if not completely."

Kakashi grinned and said, "Let me set up the pillows a different way and see if your hypothesis can be proven."

Kakashi and Anko then spent a couple of hours trying to prove their sexual hypothesis.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat at Tsunade's desk, paperwork strewn out in front of them. Tonton slept in Tsunade's lap, because Shizune had been dismissed earlier. Tsunade said, "You're sure about this?"

Jiraiya said, "Not entirely, but it is the only way."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said, "I'm worried about Anko. I know she wants to make sure Orochimaru never comes back again, and she has every reason to now. Just knowing that he wants to possess her body or anyone's for that matter, and use it somehow for his body to live on, has motivated her I'm sure. But to have to track Akatsuki, and Itachi particularly? That's risky to say the least."

"You ain't kiddin.' And that Kisame who will more than likely be with him, has one short fuse. One wrong move and he'd love to fight with and kill anyone he can."

"We've got a good team assembled. We've got the best shinobi for the situation. I might like Naruto go to along."

Jiraiya looked at her sternly and said, "I'm sorry Tsunade but he can't come along. He's got a bigger future, and if we for some reason fail, then Itachi's got his nine-tailed beast. I won't risk Naruto like that."

"I see what you mean. Ok then. Do you have any idea where Itachi is?"

"I'll call in some of my scout toads in the morning to see if I can find his trail. The last time I heard of him, he was outside the land of birds looking for the seven-tailed jinchuuriki. I'll see if my toads can trace him, and I should have some info on his whereabouts by tomorrow night."

"Ok, it's settled then," Tsunade said. "You'd better get some sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow and you're getting pretty old."

Jiraiya stood up and said, "We're the same age." Tsunade flipped him off.

The mountain toad sage turned and began to leave Tsunade's offices. "Jiraiya," she said. He turned slowly and looked at her. She said, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Jiraiya broke into a prize-winning grin and thought _SHE CARES!_ "Of course I will, Lady Tsunade. Good night."

After Jiraiya closed the door, Tsunade shifted in her chair, adjusting Tonton's position. Her brow wrinkled with worry, as she looked over the papers in front of her. _This has got to work. It's the only shot we've got._ She continued to pore over the papers in front of her late into the night wondering if it was possible for everyone to come back alive.

* * *

**A/N: **See? Not a cliffy - just a very worried Hokage deep in thought! But there's more to come. You know I can't leave well enough alone.

**Next up: **A little Anko & Kakashi time in their apartment where Kakashi tries to convince Anko to wear certain underwear to her Dr.'s appointment. Then we have the Dr.'s visit itself and the information exchanged there. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello again everybody! How about a little playful banter with the married ninjas hmmm? Oh, and Anko's got a Dr.'s appointment with Tsunade shortly. Will she get in trouble for 'breaking the rules' with Kakashi again? You'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun finally reached her eyes, Anko woke slowly. She was tired – really tired. _That's strange, _she thought as she lay there, _I'm so tired, but I slept enough last night after all of Kakashi's creative pillow-sex. That's it – I'm tired from that. That explains things. I have to remember to thank him for being such a perv._

She turned on her side and faced her husband, who was lying on his stomach, his faced turned toward her. He was still sound asleep. His crazy hair was everywhere and covered half his face. She reached over carefully and moved his hair away from his eyes. She loved to watch him sleep. It was during those times that she was most at peace. There was no war in the world, there was no anger, there was no sadness, and there was no pain. There was just her and the only man she'd ever loved, and peaceful quiet.

As she drew her hand away from his face, he closed his eyes tighter. Then he did his normal 'waking up routine,' of inhaling deeply through his nose and stretching his entire body, then relaxing it while letting his breath out. Before he even opened his eyes, Anko said, "Hey there handsome."

A smile crept across Kakashi's face as he lay there with his eyes still closed. Then it disappeared when he said, "You ARE talking about me right?"

Anko said, "Why no! I was talking about PAKKUN!"

Kakashi's eye snapped open and he asked, "He's not here is he?"

"Relax. He's not here." She snuggled into him and said, "I was talking about you the whole time."

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He elbowed a pillow that was propped up against his back off the bed. Then he folded himself around her tightly.

Anko said, "The whole pillow thing – that was ingenious! Whatever made you come up with that idea?"

Kakashi said, "Icha Icha Playtime Pillow Positions. It's more of a 'how-to' instructional manual. Has very little plot."

"I like it. Could I read it sometime?"

"Sure – it's right over there on the shelf inside the bedside table. In fact – feel free to read any of them. If you get inspired – I'd be a very willing subject to test things out on." Anko remembered back to when she looked through some of his Icha Icha books when he'd moved in. Some of them were . . . very . . . interesting.

"I'm sure you would be. I'll be sure to take notes."

Kakashi squeezed her and said, "How's your back today?"

"Actually pretty good." She wiggled a little to test it out.

"Do that again."

"What?"

Kakashi smiled, "That wiggle thing."

Anko huffed, "I swear – you could turn the most innocent thing into something sexual."

"Like you mind," Kakashi said as he reached around her and grabbed a handful of her ass.

Anko just smiled at him because she really didn't mind – not at all.

Kakashi said, "You've got to be starving from everything we got up to last night."

Anko thought a moment then said, "Not really – but I'm thirsty as hell. I need about a gallon of water."

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? It's not like you to not be hungry in the morning."

She said, "Nope – I'm fine – feel pretty darn good too." But then she began to think, _maybe something really is wrong with me. These sudden black-green marks – I'm not hungry when I should be, I'm thirsty as hell, and let's not forget that I felt a phantom hand on my shoulder yesterday, as well as a punch in the guts courtesy of Orochimaru. It's probably all because of that bastard. I just know he's done something to me._

Anko said, "Really, I'm fine. No need to worry your cute face about me. I am getting up though. Tsunade wants me in this morning for another treatment before she releases me tomorrow.

Kakashi said, "Mind if I stay here and wait for you to get back?"

Anko said, "Not at all. In fact – keep your motor running," she winked at him, then got up off the bed.

Kakashi made a grab for her but she jumped away from his reach. "Ah, ah, ah! Put it in idle there Hatake." Kakashi fell back on their bed as Anko picked out some clothes.

As she approached her volatile underwear drawer – Kakashi spoke up, "Wear the Fridays."

She looked at him like she was shocked. "NO! I'm going to have a medical treatment. I don't need Tsunade asking me questions about my rip away underwear!" She dug deeply and pulled out a pair of light blue cotton high cut briefs. "See? These are perfect for a trip to the doctor." She pushed and stuffed until all the underwear was sufficiently back in the drawer.

Kakashi said, "They'll do. Can I chew through them later?"

Anko looked at him naughtily and said, "We'll see. I've gotta go – like I said, keep that motor running."

"I'll be ready," Kakashi said. And he meant it.

She gave him another quick smile and rushed off to shower. She wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as she could because she didn't want to tell Kakashi that her back really wasn't all that great. She didn't want him to think that it could have been because of anything they did the night before, because he had done so much to be so careful to please her, yet not jostle her. Her back was stiffening up again as she stood there. _A nice hot shower will loosen me up again and then Tsunade can work some magic on my back. _She stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound her lower back. Soon she felt a bit better.

Kakashi lay in bed. He looked at the crack in the ceiling and wondered why Anko had lied to him.

Anko finished her shower, ate something, because she thought she should, shouted a goodbye to her husband and was out the door. She'd successfully avoided any questions, then she made her way quickly to the academy. When she arrived, she found that Tsunade was busy working with Orochimaru's remains again. She was escorted by a medical technician to an exam room by the research labs and told to wait there.

She wasn't there long when both Tsunade and Sakura came in. Tsunade said, "Tell me you didn't get up to anything too physical last night!" Anko lay face down on the exam table as Tsunade pushed up the back of her shirt and pulled down the back of her pants slightly, causing the waistband of her blue high cut briefs to show.

Anko said, with a smirk, "I didn't do anything too physical at all." She didn't lie.

"Good," Tsunade said, "I want to be able to release you tomorrow so you can accompany everyone on the quest."

_And get the hell away from Orochimaru's remains, _Anko thought.

Sakura said, "Healing time Anko – stay as still as you can." Sakura held her hands out over Anko's lower back and began infusing her healing chakra into Anko's back. Soon, Tsunade joined her. Anko thought, _that's strange. It's usually Sakura OR Tsunade treating me, not both._ She said, "Ohhhh yeeaaah, that's good stuff."

Sakura asked, "How've you been feeling lately Anko?"

"Better every day, but I still have bouts with stiffness. It's almost as if the muscles in my back cramp up at times."

Tsunade said, "That's to be expected with this type of injury. But I think that after today, you should be good to go."

"Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked. She held up her wrist and where the black-green mark was, was now just mostly regular flesh colored.

"That's something else. Well, since it seems to have gone away, we won't need to do the tests I was thinking about doing. But if it comes back – we'll go ahead with them. Agreed?"

Anko said, "Agreed." She lay there feeling the healing chakra work its magic. Shortly, as if to fill a pregnant silence, she said, "Orochimaru's remains?"

"Are the same Anko. Don't worry about him. Concentrate on your upcoming quest. That is what is going to need your full attention now."

"Hai," Anko said softly.

Her double healing treatment lasted thirty-five minutes.

Sakura removed her hands and said, "How do you feel now Anko?"

Tsunade stepped back as Anko sat up carefully. "This feels great. Thank you both." She twisted her trunk and bent over at the waist to make sure everything was ok. She got a little dizzy when she brought her head back up, because she realized she'd swung her torso up too fast after just lying face down for over half an hour. The blood rushed away from her head, and she steadied herself.

Tsunade noticed, but was not alarmed. She said, "Ok, you can go home and prepare for your quest. Be back at my offices at 9:00 tonight and bring Kakashi of course. I'll give you the details then and what we expect to achieve on this mission."

"See you then," Anko said as she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, see? Nice short information chapter before we get the final mission plans. And then, this story takes a pretty sudden turn.

**Next up:** Konoha's Great Green Beast and Kakashi "spar" upon meeting outside Tsunade's offices, and during the information meeting, the item that they're going after is revealed. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello again all! Welcome back. Are you ready for some good old fashioned rivalry? If so, then say hello to Konoha's Great Green Beast! And as promised, the item that the band of ninjas is to search for is revealed. Final preparations are being made to start the quest. Let's find out what they are shall we? Sure. Enjoy!

* * *

Close to 9:00PM, all the ninjas assembled outside Tsunade's offices. Jiraiya and Gai had gotten there first and were waiting as Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma filed down the hall to join them. As soon as Gai saw Anko he made a bee-line for her. "DEAR ANKO! It is WONDERFUL to see you up and around and looking so healthy! The flower of youth radiates from you as always. And KAKASHI! My eternal rival. Think we can sneak in some training before we depart on our quest?"

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "I don't see why not."

Jiraiya interrupted, "You two don't need any more training and I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't appreciate it much if one or the both of you accidentally got injured playing around."

Gai said, "That is true. Still, Kakashi – the usual then?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Oh alright," as he approached Gai.

Both ninjas took up attack positions as Gai balled his fist. He said, ONE, TWO, THREE – SHOOT! NOOOO!" Gai looked down as his "rock" was soundly defeated by Kakashi's "paper." Jiraiya rolled his eyes as Anko, Kurenai and Asuma suppressed smirks and giggles.

"REMATCH!" Gai yelled.

"Not now Gai – I'm sure our Hokage has more pressing things for us to attend to," Kakashi said.

Gai answered, "Rain check then my friend," and he flashed his trade-marked Gai smile, complete with tooth sparkle.

Jiraiya said, "If everyone's ready – let's not keep Tsunade waiting." He opened the door and held it for everyone, opting to go in last.

Tsunade had her back to everyone, as they entered. She seemed to be staring out the window, lost in thought. Everyone stood silently and waited for her to address them. A small "thunk" was heard and then Tonton walked out from behind Tsunade's desk. She walked up to Anko and sat at her foot – sniffing happily.

Kakashi whispered, "Your friend's back."

"Quit," Anko whispered back.

The small break in the silence brought Tsunade out of her thoughts. She turned her chair around, and a look of worried concentration was on her face.

"Everyone's here. Good. Let's begin. Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya stepped forward and started, "As you all are aware, Orochimaru's life has ended, yet because of some sort of forbidden jutsu – his body continues to live – as if it has a will of its own. We feel that it's searching for a host body to grant it mobility."

All the ninjas in the room stared at Jiraiya as he continued, "Kakashi was able to remove Orochimaru's head – by the use of his mangekyou sharingan. Because of the toll it takes on him – having him 'dispose' of the rest of the body, is a last resort option. Tsunade and I have discussed another way of disposing of him – permanently. This mission – this quest as it were – will more than likely be one of the most dangerous that all of us will ever attempt. No matter how dangerous, it is something we must do to eliminate any possibility of Orochimaru every finding a way to come back."

_Come back. _The words echoed in Anko's head and the thought turned her stomach. A sickeningly sour taste filled her mouth.

"Tsunade. Would you like to take over?"

Tsunade sat up a little straighter and her worried look hardened as she prepared to deliver her information to her chosen team. She said, "There is no easy way to put this, so I'll just give it to you straight. Tomorrow morning, you are leaving on a quest to obtain the Sword of Totsuka."

Everyone's eyes got a bit wider. Everyone's but Jiraiya's.

Gai spoke suddenly, "But that sword! It's said to be nothing but a fable!"

Jiraiya said, "Far from it Gai. I've done all the research. It does exist and we're pretty sure we know who has it."

Kurenai said, "Itachi right?"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Smart and pretty." Asuma cleared his throat.

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head. The rogue Uchiha was the last person he ever wanted to cross paths with again. But as he opened his eye again and saw his Anko standing next to him, he knew he'd do it. He'd do it to make her life better, even if it killed him in the process. He'd do anything for her.

Gai said, "Uchiha Itachi. A formidable opponent. Why do you think he is in possession of the sword?"

Jiraiya said, "Because Orochimaru pursued him with such intense ferocity – subjecting himself to joining the ranks of Akatsuki to try and possess the Uchiha's body and obtain the sword, we're fairly certain that Itachi has it. We can't be 100% positive he has it," Jiraiya paused, "until we confront him."

A cold silence filled the room as each ninja realized the gravity of the task they were about to take on.

"Where are we going?" Asuma asked.

Jiraiya said, "My toad scouts have been keeping an eye on Itachi. He's been traveling back and forth from the Land of the Sea to the area where you and your team encountered Kisame, Gai – the Akatsuki headquarters."

Asuma said, "Begging your pardon Lady Tsunade, but you can't seriously think that Uchiha Itachi is just going to give us this sword, if he does have it, just because we ask him to. It is an ultimate weapon. Itachi would never give up that kind of power."

Tsunade said, "As I've said before, some information has come to light lately that I cannot reveal to you all just yet. Jiraiya will inform you of it as you travel. Itachi may be more willing than you think." She took in the disbelieving looks on their faces as her words sunk in.

Gai said, "We don't have something better to offer him in exchange for the sword, do we?"

Tsunade said, "We do. But we will have to see if he accepts it or not."

Asuma said, "And if he doesn't accept our offer?"

Jiraiya interrupted, "Then he could potentially use the sword to kill us all as well as take Konoha if he chooses."

Tsunade said, "Jiraiya has been instructed on what to say to Itachi. It seems the biggest hurdle you'll face will be his partner Kisame."

Gai said, "That man has an enormous amount of chakra."

Tsunade said, "That's why I'm sending so many of you. You may have to divide and conquer. This group before me – every one of you has something, some skill that is vital to this quest. Gai – your ability to fight someone who has sharingan as well as your endurance in long battles is essential,"

"as well as my youthful exuberance!" Gai interrupted.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Gai – flames of youth – we know! Moving on! But just so you know, Kurenai is the one who suggested you be added to the quest."

Gai turned to face Kurenai, smiled at her and bowed his thanks to her. She smiled back.

Tsunade said, "Asuma and Kurenai – you've both faced Kisame and Itachi before. Asuma, with your hand to hand combat skill and wind chakra, you could engage either one up close, as Kurenai traps either in a genjutsu."

Kakashi said, "Itachi isn't affected by genjutsu from anyone other than a sharingan wielder." Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Then focus on Kisame you two – stay away from Itachi." Tsunade said. "That brings me to you Kakashi. You and your copy ability, coupled with your sharingan will be essential in any confrontation with Itachi. Just don't go overboard and expend too much chakra."

Asuma said, "If you do, I'm not carrying your ass home."

Kakashi said, "Since you got a good look at it in the shrine – I though you might think differently about my ass." Asuma made a retching sound as all the other ninjas except Anko looked at Kakashi like he had just elevated himself to a much higher perv-level. "What?" he said innocently.

"If I may continue?" Tsunade said. She gave them a stern look and continued, "Jiraiya, of course has many weapons in his arsenal, as well as his toad sage mode. And Anko," Anko raised her head to look at her Hokage as she was addressed, "Your ability to access any situation, your stealth, your serpent techniques and your long distance fighting accuracy are yet another spoke in this wheel." Anko felt especially strong at that moment.

Tsunade said, "I know you are all close friends, but you must keep your heads in the game when you confront either or both of the targets. Work as teams – try and separate them and persuade Itachi to lend us the weapon. For the sake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as well as Anko and everyone else bearing a curse mark – we need to destroy ALL of Orochimaru – permanently."

At the mention of Orochimaru and her curse mark – Anko felt it tingle.

"One final thing," Tsunade said, "the information that Jiraiya will be giving you as you travel will more than likely change your attitudes about a few people, good and bad. Listen to what he says and believe that it's all true."

Kakashi said, "Are you telling us Lady Tsunade that Jiraiya's going to brainwash us on the way there?"

"No," she said, "but there are some truths that have been hidden for far too long. Do any of you have any more questions?" She was met with silence. "Then you're dismissed. Get some rest – you leave in the morning. And PLEASE! All of you . . . be careful."

A somber mood descended on everyone in the room – everyone that is but Tonton who had fallen asleep next to Anko's foot. Anko looked down and carefully picked up the sleeping pig and carefully walked around Tsunade's desk where she put the still snoozing pig in Tsunade's lap. Tsunade gave her a gentle smile and said, "Thank you Anko."

"You're welcome Tsunade-sama. She's a nice little pig." Anko smiled softly at the sleeping pig.

Tsunade said, "She certainly is. Good night Anko." Anko turned and joined Kakashi as the group left Tsunade's offices.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it. The Sword of Totsuka - the ultimate weapon. But will Itachi be willing to let the Leaf ninjas borrow something so powerful? You'll see!

**Next up: **A little humor amongst the band of ninjas before they disperse for the rest they're going to need. Also, the final lemon for the series - and it's a JUICY one (no kidding!). Finally, the cliffies are back, and it's a BIG one. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi again everybody! How about a bit of humor and a lemon before we get too serious? Plus, let's learn a bit more backround about our snaky sannin. Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the six ninjas got outside Kakashi immediately asked Jiraiya, "So what are these new truths you have to tell us old man?" Everyone waited – all eyes on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hung his head and paused – the suspense rose dramatically. All eyes stared – all ears strained to hear the words as soon as Jiraiya uttered them. He looked up and said, "Kakashi – I am your Father."

Kakashi immediately rolled his eyes, and then lunged at the old sage perv. "KIDDING, KIDDING!" Jiraiya shouted as he tried to avoid Kakashi's grip. Anko couldn't help herself – she snorted loudly once through her nose. This set off a chain reaction and soon everyone except Kakashi was laughing.

Asuma said, between guffaws, "Well that would explain the porn obsession! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" This caused another round of laughter.

Jiraiya said, "I'm leaving before I get myself into any more trouble. Good night all. Meet you at the gates in the morning."

Asuma and Kurenai waved at the toad sage as he left, still holding their stomachs from laughing at the prospect of Jiraiya being Kakashi's father.

Kakashi, still not laughing, grabbed Anko by the arm, and said, "See you two in the morning. Time to get home and mentally prepare for our latest journey."

Anko said, "Kakashi's right. See you guys in the morning."

Kurenai said, "See you then." Asuma waved. The two pair of shinobi went their separate ways.

Kakashi walked quietly with Anko for a little while. "How's your back feeling now?" he finally asked, as the quiet became unbearable. They had both been thinking too much about what they were about to do, and Kakashi thought that anything to break the quiet would be helpful.

"Pretty good. Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to break up the silence. I think too much when it's that quiet."

Anko nodded, "Me too. Do you really think Itachi has the Sword of Totsuka? I mean, if he does, is it some sort of huge sword that will chop Orochimaru to bits, or what? And if so, where does Itachi keep it, and if he lets us borrow it, how the hell will we get it back here?"

Kakashi said, "I'm sure that Jiraiya and Tsunade have that all worked out. Our job is just to find Itachi, and make him listen to reason. I think he may be just as motivated to eliminate Orochimaru as we are."

"I sure hope so. I don't want him in my life at all. I wish I never learned anything from him."

"Anko, you can't say that. Look at all the things you DID learn from him that you've used. The snake summoning, the serpent techniques, even a couple of forbidden jutsus that I'm sure he's taught you. You've gained valuable information from him, and now, you just may get to use something against him to get rid of him once and for all."

"I like the sound of that. Why is he so evil? He wasn't so bad when I was younger. I don't remember a whole lot of my time with him, but he wasn't quite so, dastardly, and sick back then."

"They say the death of his parents changed him. Made him want to work for a jutsu to revive them. He actually missed them. But he went about it the wrong way."

"He sure did. My parents are dead – I'm not evil like him. And your parents, your Father, sorry. But you haven't turned to "the dark side." There must have been something in him from the start that drove him to pursue things the way he did."

Kakashi was silent for a moment then said, "Power. He wanted to know every jutsu ever. And in his quest for that, he gained power, which only made him want more. You know what they say – absolute power,"

"Corrupts absolutely," Anko finished.

Both ninjas let this statement sink in, knowing perfectly well, that Itachi quite possibly possessed "absolute power."

Soon, Anko and Kakashi walked up to their apartment building, and climbed the stairs inside to the apartment they shared. Anko whipped a key out of one of the zillions of pockets she had, and opened the door for them. "Hungry?" she asked Kakashi as they walked in.

"I could eat a small rhino now. What are you in the mood for?"

She smiled at him and said, "Something sweet."

"You're ALWAYS in the mood for something sweet. I'm starting to worry about your health."

"There's NOTHING wrong with my health!"

"Oh really? What about all that stuff that's been happening to you lately?"

"That has NOTHING to do with my diet!"

"I'm just worried that if anyone ever took a blood sample from you that they'd fine chocolate syrup where your blood should be."

"How about I eat some fruit? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes it would. You'll get your sweet fix, in a healthier way. I'm very proud of you Anko."

"Thank you. Now, I seem to remember a honeydew melon around here somewhere." She opened the fridge and saw a large light green orb that had resembled a honeydew melon at one point. It was slightly lopsided, and was obviously past it's 'sell by date.' She reached in, hefted it out and said, "Here we go! Honeydew! Yummy sweetness."

Kakashi looked at it skeptically, "I think that was ONCE a honeydew, but I'm not so sure now.

Anko put her nose to the stem end and sniffed, "Ooooh, it smells so sweet – here – have a whiff." She shoved it at Kakashi's mask, where his nose would be.

He sniffed the melon, backed up a pace and said, "Man, that's TOO sweet. Definitely over-ripe."

Anko took out a large carving knife and said, "I'll be the judge of that." Kakashi stood back and watched as Anko brought the knife down with a quick, "HA!" and split the melon in two. Juice literally flew out in an arc as if the thing had been alive and was spouting melon blood. Some went so far as to sprinkle Kakashi's mask with over-rip liquid. Some hit Anko in the face. She licked experimentally at the juice and said, "Woooo, just wait a minute here." She cut one of the halves in half and then used the knife to push the seeds out and aside. Then she cut that half in half and picked it up. She sniffed it again. Then, turning to face him, with a big smile on her face, she prepared to take a humongous bite.

Kakashi tried to stop her, "That might upset your stomach – it smells over ripe. Maybe you shouldn't," but his words fell on deaf ears as Anko's teeth lunged into the melon, biting away a large chunk of it. As she pulled her face away from the melon, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the juice running down her chin. "So how is it?" he asked her, mesmerized that the slightly green tinted drop of liquid that clung to her chin, quivering slightly as she chewed.

"Mmmm, s'good. Want some?" She held the slice out to him.

"Uh no. Too ripe for my tastes."

Anko stepped forward and said after she took another huge bite, "Come one. You'll like it."

"Nope. Gotta be on my game tomorrow. Don't want any tummy troubles from something like that."

She took another bite and another step. "Try it. You'll like it," she said around another mouthful.

Kakashi stopped and stared. Each bite of the melon she'd taken had produced another trickle of juice that collected on her chin. The drop was big enough now, that it started to travel under her chin, and toward her neck. Kakashi's eye followed every millimeter the juice drop traveled, as if he were hypnotized.

Finally Anko said, "Suit yourself. Your loss," as she took another big bite. The juice ran again and took the same path to where the single drop clung at the top of Anko's neck. As the additional juice reached the drop, it slid an inch, then two down Anko's neck.

Kakashi took a big breath, and pulled his mask down. He lunged forward and grabbed Anko by the head and pulled her head sideways slightly. Then he caught the errant melon liquid drop with his tongue, and traced the trail it made right back up to Anko's melon juice wet mouth. The frenzied kiss he planted on her almost caused her to choke on the remains of the melon that was still in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, and joined him in his frenzied melon fueled kiss.

He broke their kiss, and pushed Anko against the counter where the rest of the melon waited. Anko looked at him, her face half shiny with melon juice, with a wild eyed look. In one move, she whipped her top off. Kakashi reached for a piece of melon, grabbed it, ran the juicy fruit side down the front of Anko's neck, then held it over her breasts and crushed it, spraying juice all over her chest, neck and breasts.

He threw the melon aside, not caring where it went, and began 'cleaning Anko up' with his tongue. She held his head and moaned slightly, laughing slightly, as he licked at her chest and neck. He pulled both of her bra straps down, letting the juice travel a bit lower. She stopped laughing, and started breathing heavier when he latched on to a juice covered nipple, and flicked his tongue just so.

She looked down at his crazy hair, and said, "oooohhhaaa," as he continued cleaning the melon juice off her breasts.

As he traveled from breast to breast, he undid her pants and pushed them down. He squatted down until he was eye level with the next object of his desire. She leaned back and looked at him, looking up at her. She reached over, grabbed another piece of melon and squeezed it onto her stomach. The juice dribbled downward, filling her navel to overflowing, then heading in a straight line directly to the waistband of her light blue high cut underwear.

She said breathlessly, "You might want to get rid of those before the juice gets there."

Kakashi grinned at her, as he grabbed the front of her practical underwear and pulled them apart with one quick move. Then he watched as the juice continued downward, allowing his tongue to follow it moments later.

Anko looked down at the top of her husband's head as he continued to clean the juice off her. Her breathing was becoming ragged when she said, "Enough! Enough. I can't stand it anymore. Have to be careful. Tsunade just released me. She'll kill me if you fuck my back out of whack tonight before we have to leave tomorrow."

Kakashi understood. He said, "I know. Have to be careful." He stood up calmly. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face the counter where the melon remains were. He smirked and said, "Try and hang on," as he bent her over the counter, pressing her breasts and chest into the rest of the melon. She spread her hands out in front of her, and found herself grabbing hold of the kitchen sink with her right hand to try and steady herself, as she heard an 'unzipping' sound. She knew what was about to come next. She didn't have to wait a second. Kakashi was inside her a moment later.

As he began his rhythmic thrusting, she didn't expect what he did next. He reached around her and grabbed yet another piece of melon and smeared it down her spine. He cast it aside and grabbed her by the hips, bending over her back to lick the juicy trail he'd put there.

Anko groaned out loud at the double sensation. She never knew what to expect from her talented original perv, but she liked what he was doing VERY much. The way he was pounding himself into her, and the feel of the cold melon juice and his warm tongue on her back, all of it was perfect. But then he changed position, allowing her to lift her torso from the counter as he and wrapped his left arm around the front of her pelvis. Then his right hand began passing across her breasts, just grazing her nipples that stood out sharply, as if they were waiting for his caress.

She really couldn't wait another moment. The low guttural growl rumbled from her throat, as she moaned through her own blinding orgasm. She panted and almost yelped as her husband continued to pound her from behind.

Kakashi suddenly stood upright, and looked down at his wife's body. Her back arched up, arms stretched out hanging onto the sink, the way the tight muscles under her skin were tensing, how her waist tapered down to the swell of her hips, and roundness of her bottom. Then he saw himself against that bottom that he loved so much. The view caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He gritted his teeth and exploded, panting out loud in sputtering grunts as he came inside his wife.

He began to slow, and Anko cooed with pleasure. He leaned forward and put his forehead on her back and just tried to breathe. Anko soon said, "Remind me to buy more honeydew when we get back. That was . . . WHEW!"

"I'll put it on the shopping list. That was something else. You're amazing." He stood up and backed away from her, then walked toward her and helped her stand straight up again. "Your back ok? Tsunade will kill me for sure if it's not."

"It's ok. Don't worry. Even if it was all whacked out because of what we just did, I'd do it again in a minute and risk her wrath." She ran her hand down the side of Kakashi's face. "You're all sticky."

"So are you. You've got juice everywhere, and I do mean EVERYWHERE."

Anko giggled and said, "God, the mess we made. But the melon was so tasty and sweet. It was well worth it."

Kakashi kissed her nose and said, "How about you go shower and I'll clean up the mess."

"Deal," she said as she began to walk out of the kitchen. She turned back to watch him just for a moment, as he picked up the discarded crushed pieces of melon. Then she saw him pick up her shredded practical light blue underwear. He kept those in his hand – to add to his collection no doubt. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, _he'll never change_ she thought, then she added _I hope he never does._

Anko left him then to finish the clean up as she went in and cleaned herself up. She was going to have to get to sleep early, their mission started in the morning. She decided that after cleaning herself up, and preparing her equipment for the following morning, that some take out ramen might be in order. That and a deep fried chocolate dipped Twinkie.

After ramen and Anko's chocolate dipped Twinkie, which Kakashi refused a bite of, both ninjas readied their equipment. Inside their bedroom, both were quiet as they assembled their weapons and gear for the quest they were about to undertake. Suddenly, Anko turned to Kakashi and said, "Do you think it really exists?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed at her as he continued to sort through weaponry to take.

"The Sword. Do you think it really exists?"

"If the old perv is sure it does, then it probably does."

Anko grew silent again. As she put a few more shuriken into her pack, she asked, "But what if he's wrong?"

Kakashi said, "Then hopefully we won't piss off Itachi too much, we'll get away from him, come back home, and I'll take care of things."

"You can't," Anko said, worried about the toll it would take on her husband.

"I can, and I will if it's the only way." He stopped packing and looked at her. "Listen. Sacrifices have to be made at times. If I have to make pieces of Orochimaru disappear over a month long period of time, I'll do it."

Anko's face mirrored the pain in her heart. She said, "I know you can do it, but it would totally wipe you out. It could even kill you. It's too much of a strain on you, and I'm sorry, but I'm not sacrificing you for anything or anyone. No fucking way. I'm not going through this life without you – end of story!" Then she reached back and rubbed her lower back as it started to cramp up again.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going tomorrow. Looks like your back's bugging you again."

"It's nothing," she said, as she drove her own knuckles into her back, "probably because of the melon melee we had earlier." She gave him a wry smile.

He said, "If you say so. Try not to worry about things Anko. We're going on that quest tomorrow to see if we can find that sword. I think you should take a few of those cool paralytic senbon you have squirreled away in that box in the closet – just in case."

"Good thinking. I'll put a few in my hair in the morning." She went to the closet they shared and took the ornate looking box off the top shelf where she kept it. She put it next to her underwear drawer so she'd remember to put a few in her hair when she got ready to leave in the morning.

After packing, both ninjas huddled together in their bed. Anko thought, as she cuddled into her husband, _this has GOT to work. This thing has to be real. I don't want to have to worry anymore about that bastard Orochimaru ruining my life. I just want to be normal and live a normal life with my husband. I want to go to work, help out the village as needed, and live peacefully. Is that too much to ask? _

She snuggled in deeper, as she listened to Kakashi's rhythmic deep breathing. Before she knew what was happening, she woke up screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **They're BACK! The cliffies from Hell! I had to, you know I just had to.

**Next up:** Anko explains why she was screaming - after she stops screaming that is - and the quest begins. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! CLIFFIES! Why the hell is Anko screaming? You're about to find out. Just a little teeny tiny almost cliffy this chapter. Gotta give you a little breathing time. Let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko's scream pierced through Kakashi's dead sleep. He bolted upright in bed, and then he saw her – Anko, the love of his life, next to him on the bed, her eyes wide with terror, screaming and panting at the same time. He reached for her, and she turned her eyes to him and stopped screaming, "What is it Anko? What happened?"

She reached for his face, tears leaking from her eyes. She said, "Oh thank God. Thank GOD! You're ok. Oh my God. Just give me a minute."

Kakashi held his tongue though he was desperate to find out what was wrong with his wife. Instead of talking to her, he wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe and comfort her. He knew she'd tell him everything when she was ready.

She sniffed a bit, sniffing back tears, and said quietly, "Thank God you're alright."

Kakashi took a chance and said, "Mind telling me what happened? You've got me scared to death right now."

Anko began to tell Kakashi what had caused her to scream:

"Everything was fine at first. You were there, Asuma and Kurenai were there. Jiraiya was somewhere, but I didn't see him, and Gai was there too. I remember the sun was shining, so bright that you can see the pollen floating through the air." She sniffed loudly. "Everyone was smiling, and I didn't feel him anywhere."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

She looked up at him and said, "Orochimaru. I didn't feel my curse mark, nothing. I couldn't feel any connection to him whatsoever. We'd been successful on our quest."

"Well that's good news. A positive omen brought to you in a dream."

"Don't SAY that!" she barked at him. "That's not all that happened! It got a lot worse after that."

Kakashi looked at her with concern and said, "Go on then. Tell me the rest."

She took a big breath and said, "Everyone was so happy. It was like a new age was beginning. Like we all had brand new lives that were starting over again. Then, out of nowhere, the sky turned an ugly gray color, and the wind picked up. I thought at first that maybe a storm was coming, but I was wrong, really wrong."

She continued, "I was a little way away from everyone when I saw this all happening. The sky changed so rapidly, and when I looked at the rest of you, you had all turned and were looking away from me. I couldn't see what you were all looking at, at first, but then I looked up. It felt just like the other day when I saw Orochimaru's remains and it felt like someone punched me in the gut. It was just as cold too. I bent over quickly, and I remember feeling pain in my back too and my curse mark began to pulsate. I couldn't stand upright, but I looked up with my eyes. I saw all of you in attack positions, but I couldn't see what you were attacking."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "It was like you were all defending me from something, but I couldn't see what that something was. Then a huge shadow loomed ahead of everyone. It was shaped like a giant snake, similar to Manda or my summon. As it came closer, I saw that it was white, and had two heads. One was Orochimaru's and one I believe was Itachi's."

"Jeez that is horrible," Kakashi said still absently stroking her hair.

She continued, "Seeing that thing was terrifying. It looked to me as if Orochimaru had somehow merged with Itachi's body – they were one, and they were cooperating with each other. It got closer, and I still couldn't stand up straight. I tried, I had to try and help everyone, but it seemed as if everyone was trying to keep it away from me. I tried to scream at everyone to get away from it, but I had no voice." She touched her throat for emphasis. "The Itachi side of the snake began to glow then – a circle of light on the side of the snake – and something began to emerge from the light. I couldn't tell what it was at first until it was most of the way out. It was an arm, and at the end of the arm was a huge sword that had chakra that I could actually see."

"The Sword of Totsuka?"

"I don't know! All I know is that Orochimaru told the Itachi part, to kill us all. And it started to!" Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she recalled everything she'd seen. "The huge arm swung the sword and Gai was cut down where he stood. Asuma and Kurenai fought side by side. As the giant snake thing swung the sword back from killing Gai, it hit Asuma so hard that it drove him into Kurenai. They were killed instantly and their bodies flew like rag dolls being tossed aside. All I saw then was is a tangle of arms and legs, and her hair . . ." she tried to suppress a sob.

"Jiraiya came out of nowhere then, and he was able to hold the snake thing back for a little while. He yelled for you to get me out of there, but you wouldn't leave him to fight alone. I tried to scream at you to run, to get away as I felt another shot to the gut and my curse mark HURT. I put one hand on my stomach, and one on my curse mark. Then I pulled my hand away from my shoulder and saw blood on my hand and I felt a wound where my hand had been. Then when I looked up, I saw the giant snake thing overtake Jiraiya and crush him into the ground. Then it was just you and me." She sniveled and Kakashi held her tighter.

"You looked back at me then, and saw the blood on my hand. But you stood your ground as the snake advanced toward us. I saw your hands making seals and a small porthole opened up on the snake's body. Then Orochimaru's face laughed and he said, "Too little too late Kakashi," and the snake lurched forward toward us."

"Then Orochimaru said, "Kill him, but leave her. I still have a use for her." Anko got really quiet then. She said, "You tried to run to me, and I tried to get to you. I still couldn't stand up straight and I could feel the wetness from the blood on my shoulder, but I reached for you! I stretched as far as I could, but I couldn't reach you," she cried fresh tears as Kakashi tried to comfort her.

"Then you stopped running, and I didn't know why until a giant thing shot out of the front of your vest. Itachi had driven the sword right through you from behind." She paused touching his face to make sure he really was there with her. "In an instant, I saw the carnage – all my friends dead, you were dead, and that Itachi Orochimaru thing was coming after me. Itachi swung the giant sword sideways and your body flew off it and landed in a heap. That's when I knew you were really dead, and that's when I screamed, because I can't live without you!" She broke into fresh sobs and buried her face in his neck.

Kakashi held her gently, yet securely and let her cry. He thought _she's got herself all worked up about this. I don't really have anything I can say to her that will make things seem better. I don't have much hope to give her. We'll just have to do what we have to do._

After a few minutes, Anko's sobs lessened. The alarm clock went off and she said, "Saved by the bell right?" She managed a small giggle amongst her tears.

Kakashi said, "It was a dream Anko. A pretty terrifying dream, but it was just a dream. It was not an omen or anything, and Itachi would NEVER merge with Orochimaru willingly. Orochimaru can't even attempt that now unless Itachi was near him. They're in two separate places, so at least we don't have to worry about that. We're going on this quest to make sure that Orochimaru has no way to get to you or anyone else. We are going to sever any bond he ever had on you when we destroy his body. You'll be free Anko. You won't have to worry about him ever again."

She nodded, knowing that what he was saying was true. "It was all so real. And losing you? I couldn't bear it. I'd die right along side you. There would be no joy in my life anymore. Not without you."

"I'm right here," he reassured her, "you're not getting rid of me that easily. Come on. We've got a quest to go on. You gonna be ok to do this?"

She sat up from his grasp and said, "Yeah. It was a dream, just a dream. I'm ready to make sure that asshole of a sensei I had is gone forever. He's not getting me – not ever!" She said it with such conviction that she even believed herself.

"That's my girl." Kakashi stood up and said, "Let's do this then."

Anko gave him a teary-eyed smile and said, "Let's."

The two shinobi dressed, strapped on weapons, and ate a filling breakfast. They were out the door moments later to meet the rest of their hunting party in their quest to find Itachi and the Sword of Totsuka.

They were the first ones at the gates.

Kakashi sighed audibly and leaned against one of the gate posts. Anko stood stock still and looked off into the greenery that surrounded Konoha. Kakashi asked, "Doing ok?"

Without looking at him, she said, "Yeah. I'm good. The others should be here shortly."

Kakashi marveled that this was the same woman who no more than thirty minutes earlier, was a bundle of crying nerves caused by a nightmare. Then he thought to himself, _she's got her game face on._ He stood there silently watching the intensity on her face. He smiled quietly to himself putting yet another check mark in the "reasons I love her" column in his mind.

Gai breezed to the gates with his former student Rock Lee. Gai greeted them, "The lovely Anko and my rival Kakashi! Aren't they wonderful Lee? Two shinobi in love, now going on a quest together. It's almost poetic."

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee shouted in agreement. Kakashi just rolled his eye then looked at Anko as she rolled hers.

Anko said, "We're just waiting for the rest of our party Gai. Feel free to relax before we get going."

"Right!" Gai said. "Come Lee. Let us spar while we wait for the rest of the party to arrive."

"I will not go easy on you Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted back at him.

"I would hope you wouldn't Lee. Come on! Let's show these loafers how the elite Leaf ninja really do things!" He took an attack position.

"As you wish Gai-Sensei!" Lee said as he too assumed an attack position. The two were exchanging blows and blocking kicks as Asuma and Kurenai walked up.

Asuma said, "Whoa, don't those two ever stop?"

Kakashi said, "Apparently not. I'm just glad he didn't ask me to spar with him."

Asuma said, "Why? Afraid he'll kick your ass?"

"No," Kakashi said, "just conserving my energy."

"Good thing, with your low chakra level and all," Asuma poked back at him. Kakashi flipped him off for the hell of it.

Kurenai walked to Anko and said, "Looks like we just need Jiraiya and we're off. You ready for this?"

Anko glanced over at Kakashi, noting that his eyes were already on her, "You bet I am," she said as she then turned to face her best friend. "We're going to get this done, and get rid of that asshole once and for all."

Kurenai said, "Yeah. Now that's what I wanted to hear."

An echoing voice came from the Village, "Hi-yo!" Everyone turned to see Jiraiya loping up to join them. "Sorry I'm late everyone, but I was finishing some last minute preparations and wanted to make sure I had everything before we left. Are we all present and accounted for?" He took a quick look around the group of people and said, "I see we are! Let's head out then. Any questions?"

Anko spoke up, "When are you going to fill us in on these newly found truths, so we can accomplish our mission correctly?"

Jiraiya said, "Give it time Anko. Let's walk a little bit first. We're in no hurry to find either Itachi or Kisame yet. Part of the road of life is enjoying the journey. We can at least do that before we risk our lives don't you agree?"

Anko thought a moment and gazed at her husband. She totally agreed. She smiled at the pervy sage and said, "You'll tell us when the time's right."

"I certainly will. So without further adieu, let's go!" The six shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village then walked through the village gates to begin their quest.

As they walked away from the village they all loved so much, they had no idea what was waiting for them on the other end of their mission.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-dun! What's waiting for them? You'll find out soon enough.

**Next up:** We'll visit some "guests" first, then all the new truths are told. Finally, we end on yet ANOTHER cliffy! See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! So, now is the time for the story to take a sharp right turn. The mission/quest has begun, and we all know what the band of ninjas is looking for, but we don't know all the truths yet behind WHO they're looking for. Well, I know them, and now it's time for you to know too. Again, this follows the recent manga, so if you're up to date on it, you'll feel familiar with the history. If not, I've explained it enough, so you'll get it. Let's get started then. Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi looked over the expanse of land in front of him. He was lost in thought, and wondered what Sasuke was doing at that very moment. It had been a long time since he'd thought of Sasuke. He tried to keep thoughts of his family pushed down inside himself. He still had a small ache in his heart for his younger brother, but he'd never let anyone see it, especially not his partner Kisame. At the thought of Kisame, he heard him say, "Itachi is everything clear?"

The rogue Uchiha closed his eyes because they fatigued him. He said, "Everything is as it should be. We can return to headquarters now. They'll be expecting us."

"Fine. Even though I like being around the Land of the Sea, I'm always happy when I leave here. Too many memories."

At the mention of memories, Itachi only nodded. _Memories sometimes hurt more than a sharp kunai_ he thought as he joined his partner and began their long journey back to familiar territory.

The two had been dispatched on a recon mission. They were sent out to keep tabs on certain ninjas surrounding the Land of the Sea to make sure they weren't going to put a crimp in any of the Akatsuki's plans. Little did the organization know what Itachi had planned. But that was for another time.

"Let's go," Itachi said, as he turned back toward the direction of the Akatsuki headquarters.

Itachi silently let his thoughts flow through his brain. He'd only started thinking of Sasuke again because word had gotten to him that Orochimaru had been killed by the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. _I didn't think they could do it. But they did. Sasuke's safe now and out of Orochimaru's clutches._ He knew his brother was still alive, because he knew that he'd feel it if he had been killed. It was a connection the Uchiha had. Those with sharingan from the clan, had a connection with each other through their kekkei genkei – a connection that let them know when another was alive, or dead. Itachi drifted back further, and remembered how he felt as one by one, his fellow clan members fell at his hands. Each life snuffed out – he felt every one of them. Each one, individually pained his heart, but it was necessary. His family, his friends, all slain by his hand. Only Sasuke remained. _And he's safe now._

Kisame asked, "Do we have another assignment waiting for us when we return to headquarters? I wasn't informed of one."

Itachi said, "We'll find out when we get there. There's always something for us to do."

The two walked silently then, taking their time on their journey back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

The band of six Hidden Leaf ninjas traveled quietly for hours, all of them waiting patiently to hear what information Jiraiya had for them. They occasionally looked at each other, almost willing the other to ask Jiraiya, but none asked. Finally, Jiraiya blurted out, "Isn't anyone going to ask me about the information I'm supposed to give you? Aren't you even curious?"

"We were just giving you some time to tell us old man," Kakashi said. "But of course, if you're ready, we're all ears." The other four ninjas all nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya said, "Alrighty then. Here goes. You all understand our mission – to find Itachi, see if he is in possession of the Sword of Totsuka, and try and persuade him to allow us to use it if he is." Everyone nodded as they listened. "Good. Now, there are a few things that have come to light about Itachi lately that none of you could have known. We are going to play on those things when we try and persuade him to see things our way and assist us."

"What kind of things don't we know about that murdering bastard?" Asuma said.

Jiraiya looked at Asuma and said, "Bet you didn't know that he was ORDERED to take out his entire clan." All heads snapped to Jiraiya.

Anko stopped walking and said, "That's impossible. Itachi is a murderer! He wiped out his entire clan as a testament of his power. He wasn't ordered to do it!"

Jiraiya said, "Don't dilly-dally Anko - keep walking. We've got a long way to go. And actually, he WAS ordered to eliminate his clan. Because the governing people, the elders, the Third Hokage, and some advisors had discovered a threat from the Uchiha clan, and they feared for the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Everyone was quiet as Jiraiya continued, "You are aware that when an Uchiha gains the mangekyou sharingan that at a certain level, they can actually control the tailed beasts. Itachi could literally summon AND control the nine-tailed fox, if it were not sealed inside Naruto. Terrifying thought isn't it?" Silence met his question. "You have to understand, that Itachi was alive during the last ninja war, but he was just a young boy. He saw his clan members fall. He saw what war did to people, and how it ripped families apart."

"Yet he killed his whole clan!" Kurenai interjected.

"He was ordered to. There's something about Itachi that none of you know. Itachi was forever changed by the ninja war. He turned into a peaceful man. He hated violence."

Anko said, "This makes no sense! Uh, killing your entire clan in a violent way, and he hated violence? Come on Jiraiya. This is an awfully big load you're trying to get us to swallow."

"Just keep listening, my dear Anko. You'll see where I'm going with this. You're attitude toward Itachi and a bunch of other people is going to change shortly."

"I doubt it, but keep going," Anko said.

"Thank you. The Third Hokage, and the elders and advisors knew the threat that the Uchiha clan posed. They were powerful people. Any one of them who had the sharingan could be a potential danger, so they were rounded up and made to live in the Uchiha compound amongst their clan members. That way, they could be kept under surveillance."

"Sneaky," Kakashi said.

"Quite, but that's not all. In order to keep the peace as it were, the Uchiha's were given the title of peace keepers – they were given the responsibility of being the police force for the village. Do you see what is developing here? They had to be watched, and what better way to watch the whole lot of them, than to keep them all in one place. Then, give them jobs as peace keepers. Pretty smart of the elders to do this really. Kept them in line quite well. That is, until a few of the Uchiha figured it all out."

Anko was starting to see what was happening, because she was seeing some truths to what Jiraiya was saying. _But Itachi? Peaceful? Never._

Jiraiya continued as they walked along, "This is where it gets sticky. Word got out that the Uchiha were banding together. They were meeting secretly. They knew that they were being watched, and kept down, but they also knew that they were greatly feared. So rather than sit idly by, and be kept down, they planned a coup. They were going to take the leadership of the Hidden Leaf away from the Hokage, and rule the village their way. And they planned on doing this by any means necessary."

Silence.

"I see I've got your attention. Good. Here's where it gets really complicated. Itachi was summoned to the Third Hokage's offices, and was met there by the elders, the Hokage and Danzou. The Third Hokage had originally tried to find a way to form a truce with the Uchiha, but it ended up not happening. So the fateful meeting took place."

Kakashi said, "Danzou – now there's a snake."

Jiraiya said, "You got that right. Anyway, Itachi was met by these people, and told that his clan was planning a coup in just a few days time. They played upon his peaceful side, and told him that his clan would tear apart the village, and kill innocent people for power. And then they dropped the biggest bomb on him that they could."

Gai said, "What big bomb? What would convince Itachi to wipe out his clan?"

Jiraiya got a stern look on his face. He said, "They told Itachi that the leader of the group that was going to attempt the coup was none other than his own father."

Asuma shook his head, realizing the part his own father had played in the destruction of the Uchiha clan.

Jiraiya went on, "Itachi was torn. He was instructed, then ordered, to take on this task. He had to come to terms with killing everyone, his family, his friends, every last Uchiha was to be wiped out. But he screwed up."

Kakashi said, "Because he couldn't kill Sasuke."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said. "Rumor has it that Itachi wept as he slaughtered them. After all was said and done, he was instructed to flee the village. Then the Third, and the elders and Danzou concocted the story that Itachi had turned rogue and killed everyone in a quest for power. And we only found out about this information not long ago. The elders confessed it to Tsunade, while she was lamenting what to do about Orochimaru's remains. They saw the danger of Orochimaru's body still being viable, so they offered the information on what really happened with Itachi. It's all documented. You can see for yourself when we get back."

All six ninjas walked quietly, trying to digest everything that they'd heard. Anko thought _Itachi was used by the Leaf to prevent an all out civil war. How much he's suffered._ She found that as she thought about him, her attitude toward him had completely changed.

Jiraiya said, "Now with all this information, you have to understand, that Itachi is still as dangerous as they come, but he does not kill just to kill. He can choose not to help us, because if I were him, I'd be holding one hell of a grudge against the Leaf. I'm just hoping that his hatred of Orochimaru and what he wanted to do to him or Sasuke will be greater than any anger he may hold against the Leaf."

Gai spoke up, "I think we'd better get to him as fast as our legs can carry us. With this fresh information you've provided us with Jiraiya, we need to act quickly."

"I can't argue with you there Gai. Shall we?" Four of the ninjas nodded in agreement and took to the trees, Jiraiya leading the way. Only Anko paused to stretch her back before she followed them.

The Hidden Leaf shinobi sailed through the trees silently. They exchanged the lead, Kakashi leading at times, Gai at others, while Asuma preferred to stay behind with the girls and Jiraiya to cover the rear if need be. They traveled quickly, not making a sound. There was no talk between them as they attempted to cover as much ground as was possible before camping for the night.

The sun sank behind the tree line when Kakashi motioned everyone down from the trees. All followed. As all six assembled on the ground, Kakashi said, "Jiraiya, got a map?"

The toad sannin stepped forward and said, "Yep. Here ya go." He pulled a folded map out of his clothes and spread it out on the ground. He looked at the sky, then back down to the ground. He said, "Come close and look at this." Everyone got closer and looked down to where he pointed. "I'm pretty sure we're right about here. Right Kakashi?"

"Looks about right," the copy ninja replied.

"Ok, I think we should camp here tonight. That'll leave us about two hours to travel to reach the Akatsuki headquarters. We will travel past it, on to the area heading toward the Land of the Sea. We should intercept Itachi and Kisame somewhere along this line," he drew a line with his finger, from the headquarters toward the Land of the Sea. "That is if they take a direct route. As long as they don't know we're coming, that's probably what they will do. We should run right into them."

Asuma said, "Do you think we can just walk by the Akatsuki headquarters without arousing suspicion?"

Gai said, "I tried to penetrate their fortress with my team before. It was difficult to say the least. Still, I think we should give the headquarters a wide berth so as not to be noticed as we travel to confront Itachi and his partner."

Jiraiya said, "Agreed. We'll fan around the headquarters in an arc about here," he showed them where they'd break off the straight line, and go around the area where the headquarters was located, "and we'll pick up the path right about here when we're well past it," he pointed to a spot on the map past the headquarters.

Kakashi said, "Looks like the safest way. We want to avoid being seen by anyone else from Akatsuki. Most are probably off on their own missions now, but there's no reason to invite any possible additional trouble. Alright, everybody settle down, eat something, and get some rest. We've got a ways to go yet and we just may run into our Akatsuki friends tomorrow. We've got to be ready."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jiraiya folded up the map, and returned it to his pocket. "We'll pair off, and do three hour shifts. You two sets of love birds – get some sleep. Gai, you're with me. We'll position ourselves up high, north and south."

Gai sighed loudly; disappointed that he was not paired with one of "the flowers of Konoha" as he liked to refer to the girls. After he sighed he said, "Hai."

Kakashi said, "Asuma, and I will go east and west then."

Asuma said, "Good call. If any of us hears anything – in any direction, we'll be ready."

"Be back in three hours. We'll hit you guys up for next watch," Jiraiya said as he pointed to Asuma and Kurenai. He and Gai took off and into the trees. Kakashi watched as they split apart and went in opposite directions.

Anko took Kakashi's arm, and said over her shoulder, "Night Kurenai, Asuma."

Kurenai turned to her friend, and said, "Take it easy guys. Get some rest."

Asuma said, "Yeah. You two go get some shut eye. You've been out of the game for a while. Take a break. We'll probably need both your special skills tomorrow."

Kakashi just grumbled at their friends, as he and Anko walked away from the center of their meeting place, Anko waving over her shoulder at their friends.

As the remaining four ninjas left the clearing, they were completely unaware that their entire conversation had been overheard.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHHH!!!! Overheard? Who could have POSSIBLY overheard them? You'll seeeeee!!!

**Next up:** Gai and Jiraiya take the first watch, but when they return to wake up their relief, Gai almost has a panic attack when he can't find one of the others! Also, you'll find out just who it was that overheard the entire conversation as two characters make a guest appearance. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hi there everybody! So the mission is upon us and plans have been discussed. But somehow, someone overheard the shinobis talking. Go ahead and read and eventually, you'll find out who that someone was. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko and Kakashi walked a short distance from the clearing, found a small group of low shrubs and laid a blanket against them. Then Kakashi wrapped Anko in another blanket, then wrapped them both in the blanket against the shrubs. The shrubs would keep anyone from sneaking up on them from behind. Anko whispered, "This is kinda nice. I missed being off work for so long."

Kakashi answered, "I could do without it, but duty calls."

"You are soooo lazy."

"Not when it comes to you I'm not."

Anko smiled in the darkness and snuggled back into him. They both faced the same direction, spooning there on the forest floor. Anko put her pack under her head as a makeshift pillow. It didn't bother her at all that she was 'sleeping rough' outside. Nothing much stopped her from sleeping when she was tired, and she was REALLY tired. Her back was a bit stiff from all the traveling, and she felt exhausted. The only reason she stayed awake longer than she did was because Kakashi said, "You gonna be ok?"

"Hmm?" she asked. Then she said, "I'm fine, just tired. Why?"

"Was just wondering if you're still shook up from the nightmare you had last night?"

She hadn't thought of it, and wished he hadn't brought it up. "No. I'm ok. Just really . . . tired," she said as she started to fade off.

Kakashi kissed the back her head and stayed awake a few minutes longer, listening to the sounds of the forest. The wind was very mild, the temperature was decent, just slightly cool, and his wife was securely wrapped in his arms, quietly breathing deeply as she slept. He smiled to himself knowing that he was in the best place in the entire world, because she was there with him.

Jiraiya and Gai returned three hours later to wake Asuma and Kurenai. Jiraiya whispered to Gai, "Where the hell is Kurenai? All I see is Asuma!"

Gai almost had a panic attack, "NOOOO!" he said quietly, at the prospect of one of the flowers of Konoha having wandered off, or worse - been kidnapped!

A moment later, as they jumped down to the ground, Asuma rolled on his back, and there was Kurenai – she had been completely shielded by the big ninja's body. Both Jiraiya and Gai breathed in relief and Jiraiya nudged Asuma's arm saying, "Hey. You. Time for your watch."

Asuma's eyes snapped open almost immediately, and he gave Kurenai a gentle shake. She rubbed her scarlet eyes and sat up next to her big ninja. Asuma absently kissed her cheek as he stood up and then he stretched his back, an audible snap followed. Kurenai smiled to herself and slowly stood up, twisting and stretching as she did.

Jiraiya said, "Nothing. Not a thing out there that I saw."

Gai said, "Me neither. All was quiet."

Jiraiya said, "We'll stay here, you guys go north and south. Go wake up Kakashi and Anko in three more hours. That'll give us all plenty of rest so we'll be ready to travel and meet our friends tomorrow."

"Hai," Asuma and Kurenai both said and they took to the trees.

Meanwhile, not all that far from where the Hidden Leaf ninjas slept and/or kept watch, a low rumble rippled through the ground. No one felt it. A few expected it, as the person causing it emerged from the ground and said, "It seems that Itachi and Kisame are going to have some visitors."

"What did you see?"

"There are six of them. The Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai and Might Gai are there, along with a woman I don't know, and an enormous man with long spiky white hair and a large scroll on his back."

"Hmmm. Four Leaf ninjas, an additional woman, and a huge man. Long white spiky hair you say? Sounds like the toad sage Jiraiya." The man paused for a moment as if lost in a thought, or a memory. "What did they say to make you think they were going to be 'visiting' Itachi and Kisame?"

"They didn't go into much detail, but the big one took out a map and there was a conversation concerning our headquarters. They intend to avoid it, and continue on to the Land of the Sea to intercept Itachi and Kisame."

"Did they mention WHY they intended on intercepting them? Are they planning on dragging them back to the Hidden Leaf Village? Neither Itachi nor Kisame would allow themselves to be taken there. Itachi is much too powerful, and Kisame – he'd love to take on six Leaf ninjas if just for fun. He'd love to see their blood on the ground." Again, the man paused as if thinking quietly.

"Shall I go then?"

"Yes. Go deliver a message to Itachi and Kisame. Let them know they're going to have visitors intercept them. They can choose what they want to do with them. They can take care of themselves very well."

"Anything else?"

"No Zetsu. Not at the moment. Thank you."

"I'll be back tonight." He rumbled quietly into the ground and was gone.

Pain, or rather, Pain's image rubbed his chin. He thought _Leaf ninjas looking to intercept Itachi and Kisame. Interesting. They have no idea what they're walking in to._ _Our organization could use this encounter to our advantage. Four Leaf ninjas, Jiraiya, and some unknown woman who no one will miss – wiped out. Konoha and its prizes will be easier pickings then. _He smiled and his image jumped and fritzed out just like a bad television signal.

* * *

Itachi poked at a small fire. He quietly sat in the darkness, his face being accented by the flames as they leapt slightly. The wood cracked and spit sparks, that Itachi either ignored or put out with is foot. Kisame said, "You're unusually quiet tonight Itachi. Something on your mind?"

"Not particularly."

Kisame knew better than to prod his friend if he didn't feel like talking. The two got along surprisingly well for Akatsuki partners. They understood each other, and respected each other's abilities. Kisame had a very healthy respect of Itachi, but he didn't fear him. Itachi, also respected Kisame, but did not agree with his murderous temper. Yet, he never let his partner know his displeasure at his split second decision to kill anyone for any reason. Kisame would not kill someone though, if Itachi asked him, or TOLD him not to.

Kisame asked, "Want something more to eat?"

"No. I've had enough." Itachi stared into the flames again. He couldn't let his partner know where his mind was – locked securely in the tortured memories he lived with every day. It would be a sign of weakness to his partner if Itachi ever let slip that it tore his soul in two to have to kill everyone in his clan. He had done what he was ordered to do, and now he played the part of the villain purposely, so no one would ever find out what his clan had planned to do to the village that housed and supported them.

Then there was Sasuke. Itachi sighed almost inaudibly. He'd been ordered to kill Sasuke too. Not a single member of the Uchiha clan was to survive. But looking at the fear in his younger brother's eyes that night, he made a decision. To let Sasuke live so he could one day find him, and enact revenge on him in the clan's name. He found that he almost yearned for that day – whenever it would come. He was grateful that Orochimaru was finally vanquished and Sasuke was free of him. That meant that when Sasuke found him eventually, he would attempt to kill him.

Itachi would welcome that day.

After half an hour of silence or more, the ground rumbled ever so slightly. Itachi said, "Zetsu's coming."

Kisame said, "I could feel him for a while now. Wonder why he's out here. Maybe we have another mission."

Zetsu appeared out of a rock, only his venus fly-trap looking parts and his head showing. He said, "Itachi. Kisame. You're going to have visitors tomorrow."

_Visitors? _Itachi thought.

Zetsu continued, "Seems that some Leaf ninja are going to run into you. I have no idea what they want with either of you, but they are coming. If you continue to travel back to headquarters, they will intercept you at some point."

Kisame said, "Leaf ninjas! Itachi, we put a beating on them a few times before. You'd think they'd learn and try to avoid us."

Itachi thought _I want to avoid them. No need to fight them. Just need to get back to headquarters without incident._ He said, "How many? Which ones?"

Zetsu said, "Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, some woman nobody knows, and from what Pain says – the toad sage Jiraiya."

Kisime almost clapped his hands, "A full compliment! Itachi, we'll get a good bit of training in taking on those ninjas, AND the toad sage himself! I'm sure Samehada would love to cut through some toad sage skin." As if on queue, the great sword seemed to move under its wrappings.

Itachi asked, "Zetsu, are they coming straight for us? Will Pain or any other members try and stop them?"

Zetsu said, "Pain is positive that you two can handle yourselves. The ninjas plan on making a wide arc around the headquarters to avoid being noticed, then they will head in a straight line toward you two. Pain's not getting involved and neither is anyone else. He said you both can do as you wish, then return to headquarters."

"I see," Itachi said. "Kisame. What is your opinion?"

"I say we let them come to us. We'll take our time. See what they want, then slaughter the lot if they give me the slightest reason to."

"I figured as much," Itachi said. "Zetsu, who is the woman? Any ideas?"

"She wears a Leaf headband, so she must be a ninja, but I've never seen her before. She seemed very chummy with Kakashi."

_Must be his wife. She and Kakashi were the ones who killed Orochimaru. I should like to thank her personally for that._ Itachi said, "Probably his wife. He did get married just recently."

"That is true," Zetsu said, "she shouldn't be much of a problem. She didn't look like much."

Itachi said, "Are you aware that Kakashi and his wife were the ones who killed Orochimaru?"

Zetsu and Kisame were both shocked. Apparently, the news hadn't gotten to them that Anko and Kakashi were the ones ultimately responsible for Orochimaru's death. Kisame said, "Well now. That makes it even more interesting doesn't it? If they can kill Orochimaru, they might just give us a fight after all."

Itachi said, "We'll see what they want Kisame. Zetsu, if there's nothing else, thank you for the warning."

Zetsu said in both voices, "You're welcome. Be careful Itachi, and get back to headquarters when you can."

Itachi nodded, as Zetsu began to sink back into the rock he came from.

Kisame said, "I can't WAIT to see those leaf ninjas."

Itachi thought, _surprisingly,_ _neither can I._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Zetsu was the one who had overheard the Leaf ninjas! And he told on them too. Looks like Kisame's ready for a fight, sight unseen, while Itachi has his own reasons for meeting up with the Leaf ninjas. Fasten your seat belts - things are going to start to get fun.

**Next up:** Anko and Kakashi take over the watch, while Zetsu continues to watch the ninjas undetected. Also, Jiraiya enlists the help of a friend to keep an eye on Itachi and Kisame as they approach. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi everybody! So, what do I have in store for you in this chapter? Information, and more information. So much information, that even the shinobis involved get more information! And EVERYBODY is aware of everyone else. Confused? You won't be soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko's eyes flickered open. The sun filtered through the trees and glistened off the dew on the leaves by the shrubs she was close to. Kakashi wasn't there. She instantly panicked and rolled over, "Kakashi?" she said a little too loud, then clamped her hand over her mouth, remembering she was on a mission. _Not good to give away my position, but where the hell is Kakashi?_ She looked down at the pack that had been under her head and saw a piece of paper there. She grabbed it, her heart still thudding and opened it. In Kakashi's familiar scrawl she read:

"_I'm on watch duty now. Everyone else is sleeping. Come find me when you wake up."_

_When I wake up?_ Anko though. "I was supposed to be on watch with him! Why didn't he wake me?" she said quietly to herself. Then she looked at the bottom of the note. It said,

"_I couldn't wake you, so I went on without you"_

Anko started to get up then thought better of it. She lay back down, flat on the ground and stretched out. Her back was quite stiff from all the travel of the previous day, and she still felt tired. Suddenly, she was RAVENOUS. She thought _he couldn't wake me? I slept like the dead last night. Don't remember a thing at all._ She reached for her pack and took out two chocolate covered caramel drenched nutty nougat-y treats, and ate them, savoring the first one, then devouring the second one. She also grabbed a handful of dried fruit she'd packed and ate that too. Then she hit the teriyaki beef jerky she'd packed. She kept eating, until she realized she was going to wipe out all her supplies if she didn't slow down. She drank deeply from a bottle of water she'd brought, then slowly, she stood up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Her body still felt tired, but she was determined to catch up to her husband, and do her duty as a look out for anything that seemed suspicious. She loped off toward the clearing where everyone had been the day before. When she got there, it was deserted. Gai and Jiraiya were nowhere to be found, neither were Kurenai and Asuma. But she could see Kakashi's hair behind a tree past the clearing. He seemed to be looking at her. He waved, then stepped out from behind the tree. He pointed into the trees behind him, and then poofed out of existence.

_He sent a clone to tell me where he is. Smarty!_ She jogged off in the direction the clone disappeared from, and took to the trees. She silently slipped from tree to tree, and found him moments later. He was in a crouched position on a large branch, looking around out over the forest. She practically landed on his back, almost knocking them both out of the tree. He said, "You're finally awake."

Anko said, "Yeah, what the hell happened?"

"I tried to wake you, but you were dead to the world. Couldn't even get a murmur out of you. I was afraid for a minute that you weren't breathing you were so still. But I checked and you were. I figured you were just exhausted from all the traveling we did."

"I can't believe how tired I was. My back was pretty stiff this morning, but I stretched it out and it's better now. Then I was FAMISHED and ate practically everything I'd brought."

"I see the old Anko is back. But just think, you were sleeping so hard last night, I could have done UNSPEAKABLE things to you. Touched you inappropriately, squeezed your parts, violated you over and over again."

Anko looked at him saucily, "I bet THAT would have woken me up."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Knowing you, that's the ONLY thing that would have woken you up with how hard you were sleeping."

Anko smiled at him, knowing damn well that any kind of sexual stimulation while she was sleeping, if he'd kept it up long enough, would have pulled her out of sleep. Hell, with what he could do to her, it'd pull her back from the dead! She laughed quietly and said, "How much longer, till we get going?"

"We've got a little over an hour of watch before we reconvene in the clearing. Then we're off to search for Itachi."

"If we weren't working right now," Anko traced a finger from the back of his neck right down to the base of his crouched behind.

Kakashi turned sideways and looked at her, "You mind reader," he smirked at her underneath his mask.

She said, "I'll be good. I'll head off in the opposite direction then?"

"I've got a bunshin over there now. Go ahead and relieve him. Meet you back in the clearing in an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Right. See you then." She gave him a pat on the butt and took off into the trees.

Kakashi's smile was slow to fade, yet he was worried about his wife. She seemed to be getting back to normal, no nightmare the night before, but she had been absolutely unmovable when he had tried to wake her. It scared him. He thought there was really something wrong with her. Still, he had no time to think about that now. He was responsible for keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary so that his four other sleeping comrades were rested enough to take on the serious challenge they had planned for that day.

The time passed quickly. It seemed that just after Anko had taken her position, relieving Kakashi's clone, it was time for her to travel back to the clearing. As she was watching, she was tempted to nod off again, but she kept herself awake by cleaning under her fingernails with a sharp kunai. She knew that one wrong move and she'd either cut her finger, or a nail. So in between scans of the surrounding area around her, she'd clean a fingernail. It worked to keep her awake. Soon, her watch finished, she hopped silently back to the clearing to meet with the rest of the party.

Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were already there. They all looked rested and ready to go. Anko hopped down amongst them and said, "Everybody get enough sleep?"

Gai said loudly, "I have very little need for sleep dear Anko! But yes, I did get plenty."

Kurenai said, "I'm ready." Asuma agreed.

Jiraiya said, "Now if Kakashi will ever show up,"

"Yo," was heard and Kakashi walked out from behind a tree, his right hand up in a greeting.

"We're all here," Jiraiya said. "Shall we begin?"

"Hai," the five ninjas said in chorus.

This time, Kakashi, and Asuma stayed behind, while Jiraiya took the lead. Anko, Gai and Kurenai followed Jiraiya. They intended to travel for some time, then make a wide arc around the Akatsuki headquarters. That was their intention anyway.

They took to the trees in formation. They traveled rapidly, until the trees gave way to less foliage. Then they dropped to the ground and jogged easily toward the headquarters. Gai yelled suddenly, "Jiraiya! We're getting pretty close. I believe we should veer off now!"

Jiraiya said, "Right you are Gai. Let's go!" They all picked up speed and began a great arc around what they knew was the Akatsuki headquarters. They weren't close enough to see it themselves – it was off in the distance, probably half a mile away. They were far enough away from it, not to pay it any heed, but they were still close enough to be noticed, and watched.

Zetsu had positioned himself outside the Akatsuki headquarters to keep an eye on the Hidden Leaf ninjas. He saw them approaching and he also saw them veer off. He said to his lighter half, "They're going right after Itachi and Kisame."

His light half said back, "We don't need to concern ourselves with them. Pain said so. Itachi and Kisame can take care of themselves and decide what they want to do with the Leaf ninjas."

The dark half said, "I know exactly what Kisame will do with the Leaf ninjas, but I wonder if Itachi will stop him?"

"I think we might have to watch that fight."

The dark half agreed, and Zetsu sank into the ground.

The ninjas ran on in a quarter-circle around the Akatsuki headquarters. When they returned to where the direct line to Itachi and Kisame should be, they paused to regroup.

The ninjas took the time to take out snacks and water and consume both, trying to keep their energy levels up for the fight they knew was coming. Jiraiya took out a sake flask and drank deeply.

Asuma yelled, "What the hell are you doing old man? You can't drink sake before a major fight?"

Jiraiya, still drinking, opened his eye to Asuma and then lowered the flask. "Relax Asuma. I do this before every confrontation. It loosens me up. Helps me think on my feet faster."

Anko said, "That's not going to help us any if you can't STAY ON your feet!"

Jiraiya put the flask away and said, "Alright alright! Just everybody settle down. We'll take a short break, then we'll head off. But first," he did some hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. As the poof of smoke cleared, a small toad wearing a leather harness appeared. All the ninjas stared at the little amphibian.

Jiraiya said, "Any new news?"

The little frog said, "They had a visitor last night. I didn't hear what they were talking about, but the guy left, and this morning, they're both still heading this way."

Kakashi said, "Visitor? What did the guy look like?"

"Can't tell ya. It's like he appeared out of the ground or a rock or something."

Anko said, "Out of the ground??"

The little frog said, "Yeah, that's what was so strange. The guy seemed to appear out nowhere, one minute he was just there, the next, he wasn't, but he definitely had a conversation with the two you're after. Had some weird cloak on. Looked too big on him like he had a huge collar on it."

Kakashi said, "Looks like we were not unnoticed."

Jiraiya said, "Seems so." He turned back to the small toad. "How far away are they?"

"About three hours give or take."

Jiraiya said, "Thanks for the update. Mind heading back there and keeping an eye on them while we take a break?"

"No sweat Jiraiya," the little toad put his little toady front feet together and formed a seal. Then with a poof he was gone.

Kakashi stepped forward. He said, "So Jiraiya, who do you think their little visitor was last night?"

"Since I've been following the Akatsuki's movements and have studied each of their members, and from the description that my spy toad gave, I'm pretty sure that it was Zetsu. He's a sneaky one. A cannibal too. He cleans up the bodies of everyone that gets exterminated by Akatsuki. He's like a living venus fly trap, and what's weird about him, is he has two hemispheres to his face – one dark and one light. Each side can speak and reason on its own, and he has two different voices. He is one of the best spies Akatsuki could ever have hoped to have, as he can merge with just about anything. That's why my little toad friend said he saw him coming out of the ground or a rock or something. He can travel anywhere, and fast. He's the one who probably saw us coming, and figured out what we were doing. Sorry to say it kids, but he warned Itachi and Kisame that we're coming."

Kurenai said, "But your toad friend said that Itachi and Kisame were still coming our way. If they were warned we were coming, don't you think they'd try and avoid us?"

Jiraiya said, "Not necessarily."

"Why not?" Kurenai asked.

"They wouldn't avoid us, if they WANTED to meet us. And that means only one thing . . ." Jiraiya paused, "they're looking for a fight."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes indeedy! The Hidden Leaf ninjas and two of the most dangerous members of Akatsuki are on a collision course, and BOTH know about the other! This spells TROUBLE!

**Next up:** The band of ninjas make some decisions on what to do next, and on the other side of the spectrum, Kisame giggles with glee at the prospect of spilling Leaf ninja blood. As the two parties close the gap between them, they ready themselves for a confrontation that ends up going a way they didn't expect. And it's cliffy time again! See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Here's a nice big BEEFY chapter for you that's got lots of stuff going on in it. The collision course has been set. Two sets of ninjas are headed right for each other. So what happens when they finally meet? Time to read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

All the Hidden Leaf ninjas were silent momentarily as Jiraiya's words sunk in.

Soon, Anko said, "I say we stay here. If they want to fight us, and they're coming this way to meet us, why go to them? Why expend any more energy than we have to?" She was completely sincere in this, because she was feeling more and more exhausted as the day wore on. Her back wasn't throbbing, but it was definitely reminding her that it was there, and that it was NOT happy.

Kakashi said, "That would be fine, but we're too close to their base. Any of their members could come up behind us while we wait for Itachi and Kisame to come up in front of us. We have to keep going, even if it's only for another hour – that'll at least give us some space, and cover our backs more."

Jiraiya and Asuma nodded in agreement. Jiraiya said, "Load up everybody. We'll travel right at them for an hour, then we'll just sit there and wait for them to find us. No need to bother with an ambush – they know we're coming. An ambush would just start a fight right away. We may be able to talk to Itachi before a fight begins."

Gai said, "That big fishy guy that's with him – he won't want to talk first. He'll want to kill us first and ask questions later."

Kakashi said, "I agree with Gai. But it's best to let them come to us. Make us look less threatening. Everybody, focus on Kisame, and don't let him make a move when he gets into our line of sight. Let them both come to us, and if Kisame starts getting squirrelly, we'll focus on him, while Jiraiya, you focus on getting Itachi's attention. Gai, you stay with Jiraiya. The four of us can handle Kisame if he starts something."

Jiraiya said, "Ok then. Are we all in agreement? One more hour forward, then we stop and wait for them to come to us?"

Everyone agreed. Everyone except Anko, but she never told anyone. She was just starting to worry about things in her mind – she didn't feel right, she was really tired, and her back hurt. Her face betrayed her as Kakashi went over to check on her.

"What's going on? Something the matter?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and said, "I'm just winded. Not used to working, and we've been going full out for a while now. I'll be glad when we're done moving forward, so I can conserve my energy. I'll be fine. No need to worry."

Kakashi laced his left fingers in her right, and raised her right hand to his mask and kissed it. She smiled at him, but his face turned stony. He pointed to her bracelet – the black-green mark had come back.

She whipped her hand up and around her ring, the mark was there again. _That proves that being around Orochimaru has nothing to do with this mark, and the sex theory – that doesn't work either. What the hell?_ She thought as she looked at the marks.

"We're getting you tested as soon as we get home. Something's not right here," Kakashi said to her.

In her confusion and worry she said, "I'll race you to Tsunade's when we get back. I've gotta figure out what this is. It's freaking me out!"

Jiraiya interrupted their conversation and said, "Alright you two love birds, it's time to get going. Save the chit chat for later."

Anko wanted to punch Jiraiya but she didn't. Instead, all six ninjas gathered their things and began to jog forward, leaving the Akatsuki headquarters far behind them.

* * *

Itachi stared forward barely seeing anything. He had a determined look on his face, but his eyesight had gotten so poor that he had to read shapes and colors more than actual details around him. He never stumbled though, as if his feet instinctively knew where they were going, and avoided rocks, twigs and other barriers that even a person with perfect vision was apt to trip over from time to time.

Kisame giggled. Once in a while, out of nowhere, Itachi would hear his partner's high pitched giggle. He knew that Kisame was anticipating shredding six Leaf ninjas with Samehada. Kisame loved to shed his enemy's blood. He loved to shed ANYONE'S blood. If they were breathing, and had a heartbeat, he loved to see how badly he could make them bleed. He especially liked it when Samehada hit someone with a glancing blow, as it would often mean that skin AND blood would fly away from a person's body. He really liked that part.

He thought _I've seen four of the ninjas coming toward us before. After today, I'll never see them again. Hee heee!!!_ He was almost gleeful in his anticipation of killing the Leaf Ninjas. So he walked along side Itachi, being careful not to upset his partner. He knew that Itachi usually left the killing to him, which he appreciated very much. Itachi had other ways of stopping his foes, ways that Kisame hoped he was never on the receiving end of. He remembered what Itachi had done when they had traveled to the Hidden Leaf village almost three years prior. He heard that Kakashi was in a coma for weeks. He definitely didn't want that happening to him. No way, no how. He suppressed his giggling as much as he could, not wanting it to bother Itachi.

Itachi himself noted every time Kisame giggled. He knew that the Mist Village rogue was just waiting, if not salivating over the prospect of killing the Leaf Ninjas. Itachi had plans of his own. He wanted to see what they wanted, then he'd quickly put them in an immobilizing genjutsu, and hopefully persuade Kisame to join him to make their way back to headquarters. It would be difficult to pull Kisame away from such a fight, but his partner usually listened to him. He never had to get forceful with Kisame, but if he had to, he would.

The two Akatsuki members traveled forward, in a straight line toward the Hidden Leaf ninjas, Kisame breaking the silence with a giggle now and then.

Anko was breathing heavily as she kept up with her ninja counterparts. _Why is this so hard?_ She wondered. Running had never been a problem before. Sure, she was cleared by Tsunade to go on this mission, but should she have been? Was she going to slow down her friends and co-workers on this mission? Was she going to be their downfall? _Oh FUCK no I won't_ she thought, and she reached down inside herself and found her resolve. Then she pushed herself forward, ignoring the tiredness that threatened to wash over her, ignoring the ache in her back that was almost constant now, and refusing to even acknowledge that there might be something wrong with her because the black-green marks had returned. _I've got a job to do_ she thought as she fixed her face with a determined glare and raced forward with her companions toward an inevitable confrontation with two of the most dangerous rogue ninjas ever to walk the ninja world.

Jiraiya held up his hand and the party slowed to a trot. He said, "We'll stop here. Everybody fuel up, take a rest, hell take a nap if you want. We should have some company in about two hours or so, if they keep steadily walking that is."

Even though Anko was more determined than ever to do her part and not be a hindrance to the mission, she still felt fatigue flow over her body as she skipped to a halt. She bent over, breathing rapidly, her hands on her knees. Kakashi walked up to her and put his hand on her back as she was bent over. She said, "Don't get any ideas . . . Hatake . . .whew! This isn't the time or place." She continued to catch her breath in a bent over position.

Kakashi said, "I always have ideas, but you're right – not right now. You doing ok?"

"I'm great," she lied.

"You sure? You look pretty tired."

"I said I'm great," she lied again.

"If you say so," Kakashi made a mental note to keep her in his line of sight when the confrontation between them and Itachi and Kisame happened. Just in case.

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai along with Jiraiya helped form a circle. All six ninjas sat down and faced each other to go over things one more time. Jiraiya said, "Ok, so here's the plan. Gai and myself – we've got Itachi. If Itachi chooses to fight rather than listen to what I have to say, Gai, that's where you come in. From Kisame's reputation, he's going to want to fight no matter what. Itachi usually has a calming influence over him; at least we hope it works today. If not, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Kakashi – he's all yours. Divide and conquer if we have to. I sure hope we can come to some kind of agreement, and get Itachi to help us out."

Anko looked off in the direction that they expected Itachi and Kisame to come from. _They know we're coming for them, and they're moving toward us without stopping. Damn my fucking back!_ She rubbed it absently. _They don't fear us at all. They're not the least bit concerned that we're here. But this is something we need to do. We need to try and persuade Itachi to lend us his help to make sure Orochimaru never comes back._ She continued to stare off, watching and waiting to see the two rogues in the distance.

The minutes stretched into hours. Gai started to pace with anticipation. He did incredibly flexible stretching exercises to ready himself for any confrontation that may be coming. Asuma and Kurenai re-arranged their packs, and positioned their weapons to be reached easily if needed. Asuma's knuckle blades were ever at the ready, securely hidden for when he needed them. Jiraiya sat casually, almost dozing off – probably the after affects of the sake he'd drank. Anko and Kakashi sat together, both staring into the distance – waiting.

Kakashi pushed Anko's hair away from her ear. He whispered, "Promise me you'll be careful." He put a small kiss on her ear.

She smiled and said, "Promise me YOU'LL be careful." She continued to look straight ahead.

"I will if you will."

Anko smiled at him and said, "You got yourself a deal."

Kakashi said, "Good, because they're coming. Look alive everyone." Five heads then pointed in the same direction as they saw two dark figures way off in the distance, that were definitely coming their way. Jiraiya still dozed.

Gai said, "FINALLY! Oooh, I feel the power of youth bursting to come forth out of me! Oh the glee! I wish my former student Lee were here to watch my youthfulness!"

Jiraiya snorted awake at Gai's exclamations. "Wha? What's going, ohhh! I see we're going to have company soon."

Asuma said, "They're taking their time."

Jiraiya stretched his arms over his head and said, "No need to get up just yet. Give them a couple of minutes to get closer." All six then sat watching as Itachi and Kisame got closer.

Kisame almost couldn't contain himself when he spied the Leaf ninjas. He mumbled, trying to control his excitement, "They're straight ahead of us Itachi. Six of them, just like Zetsu said." He absently reached back and touched Samehada's hilt. The sword seemed to rustle at his touch, feeling his excitement.

"Restrain yourself Kisame. Don't look so excited," Itachi said calmly.

"It's hard to keep myself calm when this is going to be easier than shooting fish in a barrel."

"Do not underestimate them. You know what Jiraiya is capable of. The Leaf ninjas are no slouches. We will hear them out and then decide what to do with them."

Kisame said, "Right." He thought _I know EXACTLY what to do with them._ Laughter peeled in his head.

Kakashi could make them out now; one average size man, one monster of a man-fish-thing, both wearing Akatsuki cloaks. _It's them alright._ He immediately averted his eyes to Itachi's feet, and said, "Time to get up. Eyes down everyone. Look at Itachi's feet or Kisame's face if you need to. Don't take any chances with Itachi." Everyone's eyes diverted away from the approaching Uchiha's face as they stood, and readied themselves for the upcoming exchange.

Itachi said, "I'll handle this Kisame. Do nothing until I give you a signal."

Kisame begrudgingly said, "Ok Itachi. But don't make me wait too long."

As the Akatsuki members got closer, closing the gap between the two groups, the Leaf ninjas braced themselves. They did not take attack or defend positions, rather, they chose to wait until Itachi or Kisame gave them reason to. They wanted to show their confidence in themselves, so they let them approach.

50 yards. 25. 10. 20 feet. 6 feet and stop.

Itachi spoke, "To what do we owe the pleasure of six Leaf ninjas seeking us out?"

Jiraiya said, "Just out for a little stroll with my co-horts here." He gestured to his sides indicating the rest of the band of ninjas.

Itachi took note of them, and recognized Kakashi immediately. He said to him, "Kakashi, I understand congratulations are in order. Is that your wife with you?"

Kakashi took a chance and looked Itachi in the eye. He seethed defiance and fearlessness at the threat of Itachi's sharingan as he said, "She is. Mitarashi Anko is her name."

Anko held her hand up and said, "Pleasure Itachi. I think."

Itachi said, "Also, I'd like to congratulate you for dispatching Orochimaru. The world is going to be a much better place without him in it."

Then Jiraiya interrupted, "That's what we came here to talk to you about Itachi. We're here on business."

"We don't do business with the Leaf Village."

"Just hear me out if you will. It might be worth your wile."

Itachi glared at the toad sannin and said, "You have nothing to give me that I would want Jiraiya."

Jiraiya, looking at Itachi's chin, said, "Oh, but I do. We've been sent here to offer you something valuable indeed. Something you may, or may not be interested in. But for it, we require something in return."

Kisame was trembling with rage. "Itachi! This is ridiculous! They come here to bargain with you to do something favorable for the Leaf Village? Asinine!"

"Calm down Kisame. I'm curious what the Leaf Village could possibly offer me, when it's taken so much from me."

Kisame thought _what the hell is he talking about? The Village took something from him? He took the lives of his clan and ran from that village. What the fuck is going on here?_

Jiraiya continued, "What if I told you that the Village is willing to give back what it's taken from you?" He paused for a moment and let that sink in. Then he said, "Itachi, we've been made aware of everything. Danzou, the elders – they came forth because something has happened that we need assistance with."

Itachi thought _they know everything. They know I was made to exterminate my own clan. This is curious – they must be desperate to have revealed the secret._ "What has happened for the Village to want to contact me?"

Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru was killed – initially – by Kakashi and Anko. But there's a little snag with that – his body continues to live. It's still looking for a host so it can continue to survive."

Itachi's thoughts flashed to Sasuke. He instantly feared that the body would somehow seek out his little brother, and take his body over after all. If that happened, Sasuke would far surpass him, but for the wrong reasons. Itachi said, "His body lives? How exactly was he supposedly killed?"

Kakashi said, "Anko and I drove his own grass cutter through his throat, severing his cervical column, but he still didn't die. Then I used my mangekyou sharingan technique to transport his head to another dimension."

Itachi took this in and said, "Yet his body still lives. Interesting and troublesome."

Itachi was quiet for a moment. He could feel the chakra literally pulsing from his partner next to him. Kisame was about to explode from the bloodlust he felt.

Kisame said, "We have no interest in helping the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi has no loyalty to that pathetic place. That worthless traitor Orochimaru means nothing to Itachi either." Then he turned to Itachi and said, "Wouldn't it be fun to wipe out this bunch of emissaries so the poor village has to deal with Orochimaru's remains on their own? I say we KILL THEM ALL!" He eyed the Leaf ninjas lustily as his breath came out in an icy hiss. Immediately four of the six Leaf ninjas assumed combat positions.

Itachi said, "Kisame! Not yet."

Jiraiya held his hands out to either side, to prevent the four ninjas who were about to spring, from doing so.

Anko was almost shaking. Not only with the adrenalin that was pumping through her body, but from partial exhaustion and partial pain. She tried to pull herself together and tighten her already bunched up muscles to stop the quivering. She focused her mind and kept repeating to herself, _this has got to work, this has got to work, this has got to work. _Kakashi was right next to her – solid as a stone. Gai stood behind Jiraiya, relaxed, yet ready to move at impossible speeds if he needed to. Asuma and Kurenai were on Jiraiya's other side, flexed and ready for an assault if one came.

Jiraiya said, "Hold on there fishy boy, I think Itachi would like to hear a little more of what the Village would like to offer him."

Itachi had to admit to himself that he was curious why the Village would open up the secrets about his clan. They needed him to assist in destroying Orochimaru's body no doubt. But just what did they want him to do? He said, "Jiraiya. What is it you want from me?"

Jiraiya said, "I've studied the Ataksuki's moves for some time now. I've kept an eye the organization for years. I've also studied you Itachi and your connection with Orochimaru. I know about the battle you two had. I also know he feared you."

Everyone was silent as they heard that news.

He continued, "I don't know if I want to go any further with your handsome friend listening though. I don't want to let anything slip that he may not know about. Things about certain 'weapons' that we believe that you may possess."

Kisame said, "Itachi's got more weapons in those two eyes of his than all the steel your entire party carries. You won't take his weapons from him – he'll never let the Village use him, even if it is to destroy Orochimaru."

Jiraiya said, "I assure you Itachi that we don't want to take any weapons from you. We've come to see if we could, well, 'borrow' a certain one – that is if you DO have it."

Itachi wondered how much the old man knew. He asked him, "Are you inferring to something that Orochimaru wished to possess?"

Jiraiya said, "Yes. Something that was NOT your eyes, but would probably be used in conjunction with them."

Itachi said, "What makes you think I have something like that?"

Jiraiya chuckled and said, "Because Orochimaru wanted you and all your abilities so badly."

Itachi went silent. His black fatigued eyes glared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had to admit that the Uchiha's eyes, even when not in the sharingan state, were terrifying to behold. He knew what those eyes were capable of, and he prayed to the gods that Itachi wouldn't turn those eyes on him or any of his party. He was quite confident that Itachi wouldn't kill them, because of the recent revelation of Itachi's being essentially a peaceful man, but at any moment, the entire party could be plunged into a genjutsu, and Itachi could leave, causing their mission to be an utter failure. He waited, giving Itachi time to say the next words.

Kisame was almost out of patience. Either they were going to leave, or leave after he'd beheaded each and every one of the Leaf Ninjas. He suddenly screamed, "Itachi! You can't seriously be considering helping these people! If you do you will be turning your back on Akatsuki. I don't think that will bode well with the rest of the organization."

Itachi turned slowly to his partner and said, "But would it bode well with you Kisame, if I did help them?" Itachi's eyes burned in Kisame's vision.

Kisame shook his head, and said, "NO! No it would NOT bode well with me! If you do decide to help these _peons_ I may have to stop you Itachi. I don't want to do that to you."

"Kisame, you have a great amount of chakra. The most of anyone in our organization, but if you turn on me, you will never stop me."

"What are you saying Itachi?"

Itachi turned to the Leaf ninjas and said, "I'm saying that I've made a decision."

* * *

**A/N: **So how's THAT for a cliffy after a HUGE amount of info? I sure hope you liked it. I loved writing that confrontation, but just so you know, the confrontation is FAR FROM OVER!

**Next up:** Kisame is beside himself with rage, until Itachi tells him what his decision is. And ANOTHER cliffy will have you wondering exactly what Kisame is doing. See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hi there again everybody! Since the last chapter was BEEFY, this one will be short and to the point. So what has Itachi decided? It better be something good or Kisame's going to go on a rampage. Go ahead and read - you'll see how everyone can be happy - except the Leaf shinobi that is. Enjoy!

* * *

Kisame had an almost unbelievable look on his face. He doubted his partner for the first time since they'd been paired together. Jiraiya felt hopeful that Itachi might just have what they were looking for. Anko's trembling had been quieted, while Kakashi stood stonily assessing the situation. Asuma and Kurenai were poised, waiting to see what happened next, while Gai, though listening, almost looked as if he were meditating while standing up.

Itachi turned to his partner and said, "Fear not Kisame. I've made my decision, one that I'm sure you will be happy with."

The six Leaf ninjas suddenly felt hopeless. Jiraiya asked in a serious tone, "What have you decided Itachi?"

The Uchiha turned his gaze back to the group and said, "I will let you borrow my talent to put an end to Orochimaru under one condition."

Kisame seethed. _He's giving them what they want! I'll kill them all, and then I'll kill him too!_

Jiraiya asked, "Your condition?"

Itachi took one step back, and everyone tensed. He said, "I will let you borrow my talent . . . if you defeat Kisame."

Kisame wanted to jump for joy. Itachi was giving him the green light to do his worst. The Leaf Ninjas did the only thing they could think of – braced for the brawl.

Itachi asked, "Do you accept my terms?"

Jiraiya raced through different scenarios and thought _we have no other choice. _"We will accept your terms," he said, and instantly, Kisame jumped six feet backward, as did the pack of Leaf Ninjas. Itachi stepped back and away from the area that a small war was about to erupt in.

Itachi continue to step further back as he watched. He had multiple reasons why he chose to do things the way he did, and no matter what the outcome of the battle, he would still do what he had chosen to do. He watched, and waited.

Kisame was about to explode with excitement as he reached back and gripped Samehada by its hilt. The amount of chakra he began emitting was almost visible to the Leaf Ninjas. "My sword wants to taste your blood. All of your blood." He cackled evilly at the ninjas facing him.

Kakashi got close to Anko and said, "Get behind me. Let me work on him. Keep an eye on Itachi. If it's true that he's as peaceful as Jiraiya says, he won't jump in. Stay back and watch him."

Anko said, "You've got to be kidding me! ME? Get behind you? No fucking way! I'm here to do my part on this mission too Kakashi and my part is to help defeat that gilled freak! You can just forget about me sitting this one out." She turned and glanced at Itachi. He was quite a ways away, watching quietly. "Itachi's barely interested in what we're doing. I'm in this fight!"

Jiraiya said, "You two need to stop bickering now. Our fishy friend is up to something!"

Kakashi turned his attention to Kisame as Kisame slammed the end of Samehada in the ground. As he began making hand seals, with Kakashi watching – and reading – and memorizing – Kurenai was working on her own. As Kisame looked up, he saw the wind blow at Kurenai, then she began to disappear from the bottom up. Kisame thought _her and her genjutsu. I'll let her think she can get to me. Itachi's taught me so much about the genjutsu he does – hers are a mere bother rather than a deadly attack._

Asuma's knuckle blades were in place, his wind chakra lengthening and sharpening the blades' cutting surface. If he even got remotely close to Kisame, he could land a near fatal blow – if he could avoid the shark man's sword.

Jiraiya said, "Everyone hold still! Kurenai, don't attack yet! There's something I'm going to do first." He ran through his own set of hand seals, then slammed his hand on the ground. A black shadow on the ground raced out from his hand, right at Kisame. At first Asuma thought it was something similar to Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu, but as he watched, he saw that it was far from that.

Kisame attempted to get out of the way of the black shadow, but it traveled too fast, and quickly congealed in a ragged circle around him. Instantly, the ground turned into a black Hell swamp that bubbled and threatened to pull Kisame into it. Instead, he used his massive chakra, to finish his hand seals and summon a tidal wave of water that submerged the Hell swamp, effectively burying it under water. He then grabbed Samehada by the hilt and lunged forward behind the wave of water as it race toward the Leaf ninjas.

Kakashi countered quickly, with his own tidal wave of water. The two waves crashed in the middle, spraying water straight up like a wall. Gai took that opportunity to take to the trees and travel around the right side of the water wall to try and get behind Kisame. Unfortunately for him, Kisame was still behind his own wave, and he swung his massive sword at Gai as soon as Gai appeared. Gai jumped backward, somersaulting away from the blade.

Anko also took the opportunity to try and get behind Kisame. She saw Gai jump to the trees, so she mirrored him but on the opposite side, wanting him to get there first and distract Kisame if he noticed Gai at all. She too took to the trees. In her mind she had formulated a plan, and watched while it began to unfold.

She saw Gai appear behind the wave of water, heading right for Kisame. She also saw Kisame swing his massive sword, just missing Gai. _Now's my chance! _She said to herself as she finished some hand seals and flung myriads of snakes from the sleeves of her coat. Some wrapped around Kisame's legs, many, around the arm that held Samehada. A few even grabbed him by the throat, but they missed his free arm completely.

Kakashi had seen both Gai and Anko take to the trees. He had a pretty good idea what they were doing, so he did what he did best – he hit the ground – and went right into it, earth style.

As quick as she could, Anko pulled hard on her snakes, trying to pull Kisame off balance. The massive rogue ninja stumbled slightly, but soon regained his footing and began to pull back against Anko. It was then that Kurenai's attack came out of nowhere, and it looked like the roots of a giant tree had quickly grown over Kisame's chest, getting bigger and thicker, driving him backward. Anko, seeing this, pulled hard until Kisame faltered and his back hit the ground. Kurenai appeared above him, kunai in her mouth ready to stab him in his gilled neck, but she didn't get a chance to. Kakashi acted a bit too quickly, and from underground he grabbed Kisame by the elbows and pulled them into the ground, imprisoning him there.

Everything came to a standstill then. Kisame lay there very still, Samehada still in his hand, but from his underarms to his forearms he was locked in the earth. Kurenai was still poised over him, the limbs of the trees disappearing as her genjutsu did. Asuma ran up, wind infused chakra blades at the ready. Gai and Jiraiya came forth, Gai, with his nun chucks in hand. Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the situation. Kisame was effectively trapped with four Leaf ninjas all over him.

Anko surveyed the situation from the safety of the tree she was in. She squatted on the branch and thought _got you, you fishy bastard! Kakashi's safe underground, everyone else is ok. We did well. Now, maybe Itachi will come with us_ _and get rid of Orochimaru permanently. _Her back ached as she squatted there. She stood up slowly and started to stretch it out, keeping her eye on the scene in front of her, focusing on it, not paying attention to anything else around her.

Kisame glared up at the four then he started to giggle. He giggled harder, until he was almost laughing. Then he said, "You think you've won? How simple you all are! We haven't even begun this little dance! I haven't spilled any of your blood yet." He giggled and cackled sinisterly. The four ninjas that were close to him, braced themselves, as if they were preparing for him to burst from the earth, swinging Samehada at all of them, but instead, he did something that NONE of them could have ever suspected.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't you just LOVE cliffies? I know, I know, you all want to punch me by now. I'm used to it - not the punching itself, but those of you who WANT to punch me. But don't punch me yet - there's more. LOTS more to come.

**Next up:** Itachi explains the decision he made, but not before . . . blood. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hi again everybody! OK, DON'T KILL ME! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry, but so many of you wanted to strangle me - it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I just like to make good use of a cliffy! EVIL CLIFFY QUEEN!!! I know - shut up and give you the chapter already! Ok, I will. Enjoy!

* * *

As the four Hidden Leaf ninjas watched Kisame's entrapped cackling body, it suddenly turned a strange color, then went clear – then it popped like a Kisame shaped water balloon. The cackling stopped immediately, and everyone realized that Kisame had just fooled them all with one hell of a water clone.

Asuma growled loudly, "Where IS HE?"

They all turned as they heard the giggling and cackling begin again. As their eyes took in the scene, they all froze in horror.

Kisame had Anko.

Itachi watched quietly from the sidelines _nice deception Kisame. If you hadn't created that clone, they would have had you. The Leaf ninjas do work well together as a team. Now, what will you do with Kakashi's wife Kisame? Bargain? Sacrifice her? Or lure them all in? _Itachi stood silently and waited to see what his partner decided to do.

Kisame had Anko by the back of the neck. His massive hand gripped her neck, and practically lifted her off the tree branch she'd been standing on. His grip tightened, and she could feel the blood that was supposed to be flowing through her jugular veins, slow to a trickle. She felt light headed. She tried to kick at his legs behind her, but he held her far enough away from him that she continually missed. She frantically tried to pry his fingers from the side of her neck, trying to grip his thumb and bend it backward – anything to cause him pain, but his chakra was too immense. He held her like a vice. She started to feel swimmy – her thoughts began to become muted. She thought _no way this fishy bastard is going to get the better of me. _Then she heard Asuma yell, and Kisame start giggling again. She knew she only had moments left before she lost consciousness all together, and she wasn't about to let the rogue ninja kill her and take her away from her friends, her Village, or her husband. She tried to hold on. She had to hold on until Kisame started talking again. She had to try something - anything.

Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai looked on terrified at what they saw; Anko, practically dangling from a branch, with Kisame's hand, tightly around the back of her neck – squeezing. Samehada was held loosely in his other hand. At any moment, he could literally cut her in two. Kakashi suddenly appeared out of the ground a few yards from the tree where Kisame held Anko. He roared, "LET HER GO!"

Kisame giggled, "Or what? What will you do Kakashi if I kill your wife? All I have to do is squeeze, just like this." Kakashi saw the pained look on Anko's face as she started to turn red. He saw her hands go to his hand, trying to wretch his thumb away. When it didn't work, he saw her do something else. He had to distract Kisame so she could do it.

Kakashi said, "Kisame – be reasonable. Do you want another murder attributed to your name?"

Kisame almost dropped Anko from laughing so hard. Then he said, "What's one more? Especially one more Leaf ninja."

Anko knew that Kakashi was trying to help her by letting her help herself – so she did. As Kisame laughed and jostled her, her vision quickly fading, she was able to reach up, and find one of her prize senbon. In a flash, she carefully removed it from her hair, and as Kisame continued to laugh, she put it ever so forcefully in the hand that held her – near the webbing of his thumb.

He said, "Ow. What kind of little pain was that? Did I get stung by a bee? Trying to use your tiny weapons against me, _Mrs. Hatake?_" He started laughing again.

Kakashi kept saying in his head, _hang on Anko, hang on. Don't give in, don't give up. Stay with me. HANG ON!_

As if Kakashi had willed it so, Anko cracked her eyes open. They throbbed in her head from lack of oxygen. Her ears rang, though she could barely hear Kisame anymore. She looked painfully at her husband as she tried to hang on, hoping to God that the immobilizing poison in the senbon she'd put in Kisame's hand would at least loosen his grip – before she was unable to hold on any longer.

Her neck relaxed and her head fell slightly to one side.

Her shoulders slumped.

Her knees bent slightly as she hung in the rogue ninja's grip.

Then – he dropped her.

"WHAT?" screamed Kisame as he stared at his hand in disbelief. _Why can't I feel my hand? What did that fucking BITCH do to me?_

Kakashi sprinted forward and caught his wife as she fell from the tree. She appeared lifeless as he laid her on the ground. The group of four remaining Leaf ninjas immediately sprinted forward to see if Anko was breathing.

Itachi noted to himself _so, you opted to kill her Kisame. I think you underestimate her. She and her husband killed Orochimaru. I hope for your sake, you didn't kill her. I may have something to say about that._

Kisame growled and shook his numb hand. He raised Samehada with his other hand. He bellowed, "Prepare to meet your maker Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and saw Kisame diving straight out of the tree, directly at him. He had his great sword raised over his head in his good hand. The four Leaf ninjas wouldn't reach him or Anko in time. Kakashi picked up his wife, and rolled slightly to the side, as the ground underneath where he was broke apart. A second Kakashi burst out of the ground, his lightning blade chirping with the sound of a thousand birds. Kisame effectively killed himself as Kakashi's chidori shredded through Kisame's chest and came out his back.

The force of the blow threw Kisame backward, taking Kakashi with him. In a desperate dying effort, Kisame swung his sword inward, slamming it into the side of Kakashi's thigh. His uniform practically exploded from the impact as the chakra eating sword bored into the flesh of his leg. Kakashi screamed out in pain as they continued to fall, Kisame's grip on his sword loosening until it went slack. The sword was released, still against Kakashi's leg, as Kisame's back hit the ground. Kakashi felt his hand hit the ground, as well as the pain inflicted by the great sword. Samehada continued in an arc around the back of Kakashi's leg, leaving a trail of damage as it went.

The two men stopped falling. They were still. One with their hand inside the other's chest. One staring upward almost dead.

Kakashi leaned to his good side and wretched his arm from Kisame's chest. He rolled off him sideways and then kneeled, looking over the rogue ninja's face. A flicker of recognition registered in Kisame's eyes as Kakashi said, "You're not the only one who knows how to use a water clone." He watched Kisame smile slightly, and then his face was devoid of all expression.

Kakashi's water clone stayed with Anko as the other four Leaf ninjas reached both of them. Kurenai screamed, "Is she breathing?" to Kakashi's clone. She ran over to the clone as it held Anko. Her face was still, and her neck had ugly purple bruises on the sides.

Kakashi's clone said, "Barely. She hung on. She's alive, but her brain's been deprived of oxygen. We need to get her home quickly."

Asuma walked over to Kakashi's clone and said, "I'll take her to him, uh, you, uh, never mind." He scooped up Anko and walked her over to where the real Kakashi lay back, looking at the sky. His clone dissipated into nothing more than a puddle on the ground.

Gai was leaning over his rivals' leg, trying to stem the bleeding. Parts of his thigh looked like they'd been ground up. He tore the leg off Kakashi's pants and said, "We need a tourniquet." Jiraiya squatted down and handed Gai one of the ropes he used to keep his giant scroll on his back. Gai put the rope around Kakashi's leg, above the torn wound that was bleeding profusely. Then he put his nun-chucks in the rope and began to twist them, until the rope was taut. The bleeding from Kakashi's leg immediately lessened, and Kurenai helped Gai pack the wound that ran two thirds of the way around Kakashi's leg with clean bandages from their packs. Then they tied some of Kurenai's wrappings tightly enough around the bandages to make Kakashi yell out in pain.

They stood back and watched his wound. A little blood seeped through the bandages, but the flow was slowed. Just as a precaution, Jiraiya held up Kakashi's head and gave him a plasma pill to replace some of the blood he'd lost. "Thanks old man," Kakashi said as he crunched the coppery tasting pill. "Anko,"

Asuma said, "She's right here. She's breathing. We've got to get you two back as soon as possible."

Kakashi said, "Right. Damn it! Stupid fucking Kisame and that damn sword. I can't carry her home."

Gai stepped up and said, "I'll be happy to let the lovely Anko ride home on my sturdy back! She's done it before and was a fine passenger. I am happy to be of service!"

Kakashi started to pant slightly. He said, "Gai, I don't want you touching my wife."

Gai sat next to his rival's face and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I respect the sanctity of your union. I will take care of your lovely wife as if she were my own!"

Kakashi said, "You won't lay a hand on her then. Asuma! Ow. You've got Anko."

"You trust me with her?" Asuma bounced his eyebrows at Kakashi.

"When I get well again, I'm killing you both."

Asuma said, "Kidding. I'll take care of her. You can ride Gai home."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as Gai beamed at the prospect of having to carry his rival back home. _He'll never let me live it down_ Kakashi thought.

No one noticed that Itachi was among them until he spoke. "Kakashi. You killed my partner."

Kakashi looked up at him from his position on the ground. Asuma stood up and inserted himself between Kakashi and Itachi, making sure to look at Itachi's feet. Gai quickly appeared at Asuma's side and did the same. Kakashi slapped at their legs and said, "Get out of the way, get out of the way. I can't see Itachi."

Gai turned slightly and said, "You must have lost too much blood my friend. You seriously don't want to see Itachi – you killed his partner. He's not too happy with you right now!"

Kakashi again slapped at Gai's legs and said, "Get out of the way Gai. I don't think Itachi's angry with me at all." Kurenai and Jiraiya looked at Kakashi for a moment, and wondered if it were true.

Itachi said, "No, I'm not angry with you Kakashi. What happened to Kisame was going to happen today, whether you did it or not. There was a reason why I said that I'd cooperate with you if you defeated him. I only hoped that you COULD defeat him."

Asuma said, "You mean to tell us, you WANTED Kisame dead?"

"In order for me to assist you in ridding the world of Orochimaru once and for all, yes, Kisame had to die. If he had not, he would have tried to stop me. He wouldn't have, but would have gone back to our organization proclaiming me a traitor. Then, all of Akatsuki would have headed to Konoha to kill me, and whoever got in their way. Because of my decision, Kisame was in a lose/lose situation. I condemned him with my decision. For that, I hope he can forgive me."

All were quiet as they listened to Itachi's words.

Kakashi scooted a little closer to the still unconscious Anko, then he said, "what if we hadn't been able to take him down. Say we wounded him badly, and we were just about out of personnel. What would have happened then?"

Itachi closed his eyes and turned his face down. He said, with his eyes still closed, "I would have had to finish him myself. I'm grateful that you did it for me."

Jiraiya stepped forward and said, "With everything you've done for the Village, the burden you've taken upon your own shoulders, how long you've suffered, yet you stand here agreeing to go back to the village that was once your home – that turned its back on you. I apologize for having you pegged all wrong Itachi."

Itachi looked up at him, slightly relieved. He said, "With the truth, there is freedom. With that freedom, I choose to eliminate the bane of the Village once and for all. He'll never get Sasuke that way."

Everyone looked at Itachi, cautiously, until a small noise followed by a violent coughing fit interrupted the silence. A hoarse groan followed, then Kakashi said, "It's ok, it's ok. Just stay there, don't try and talk. Asuma, got any water?"

Asuma and Kurenai both grabbed water bottles and headed over to Anko. No one was sure what to expect. She was just coming around, and her brain had been deprived of oxygen. No one knew if she was ok or not.

Before they could give her any water, she opened her eyes and sat up suddenly, falling victim to another angry sounding coughing fit. She lifted her hand to her throat and then winced when she felt the bruises there. "WHA," she barked, then Kurenai handed her a water bottle. She took it and took a drink, choked on it, and sputtered water everywhere. She coughed again, and then took another small drink, holding on to it better that time.

She cleared her throat. Everyone waited to see if she was ok. They didn't know if she'd sustained any brain damage, and if she did, how bad it was. Would she be able to walk? Would she remember everyone? Would she know she was married? Was her career as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves over for good?

Anko looked around with pained eyes at the six people around her. She glanced back at the giant dead strange looking man who lay in a small lake of blood not far from her. She cleared her throat again and said "Where's the other one?"

Kakashi said, "Where's the other one what?"

Anko looked around, picking her hand up to count the people around her, not forgetting to count Itachi and Kisame in her calculations. "The other one," she said. She cleared her throat again and said, "I heard someone else. Who was it?"

Everyone looked around wondering what the hell Anko was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh!!! Now you know what happened from last chapter, but what IS Anko talking about?

**Next up:** Itachi tries to get everyone moving, and someone takes care of Kisame's body as well as Samaheda. Itachi says something about 'his organization' that none of them expected considering what happened to his partner. And yes, ANOTHER sort of cliffy will be in order. See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hi there everybody. I know you're all still mad at me for the cliffies, but I just can't help myself!!! So you're going to get another 'type' of cliffy with this chapter too! Go ahead and read first before you send me hate mail! HA! Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi interrupted the confusion and said, "We don't have much time. If Zetsu wasn't here already, he will be soon. We have to get rid of Kisame's body before we leave this place."

Asuma said, "And that sword of his too."

Gai said, "I'm sorry friends, but I won't touch that monstrous thing." He recalled what it did to him the one time he tried to hold it by its hilt. It practically grew teeth and bit him.

Jiraiya said, "I've got this one. You guys try and pack up Kakashi and Anko. Get moving as soon as you can. I'll deal with both Kisame and his sword.

Kurenai walked up to Anko and said, "Hey. You scared the crap out of us for like the thirteenth time in as many days. You ok? Can you stand up?"

Anko looked at her strangely and said, "Sorry. Yeah, I can stand up." With a little help from Kurenai, Anko was standing moments later.

Gai and Asuma got under Kakashi's arms and hefted him up off the ground. Kakashi winced as the torn flesh and exposed nerves reminded him of how bad his injury was. Fresh blood seeped from his wound to make the bandages a bit wetter looking.

Asuma said, "Try not to jostle him too much Gai. Keep the leaping and bounding in time with me."

"Right you are my friend," Asuma said. Kakashi groaned slightly.

Suddenly, Itachi walked up to Anko. Everyone turned to look at her. She stared at him, right in his face. He returned her gaze. She stared at him, completely confused as to what he wanted. It was finally getting on her nerves. She cleared her throat and practically shouted at the Uchiha, "WHAT are you looking at?"

"I was looking at your eyes. They're fierce. But from the oxygen deprivation you've suffered, they're slightly clouded and blood shot. You said you heard another voice. What did it sound like?"

Everyone turned to look at her, everyone except Jiraiya who was tending to Kisame's body. They all waited for her to reply.

"I don't know what it sounded like. But it spoke to me. It told me to hang on. It told me that it needed me. It said it had great plans for me." As she uttered the final words, she absently put her hand over her curse mark.

Asuma said, "Did she have a near-death vision?"

Itachi said, "Not likely, even though she was on death's door. I believe she heard a voice she's familiar with. Answer me this, who wants her to hold on. Who needs her? Who would have great plans for her?"

Kurenai said, "Kakashi comes to mind." Kakashi nodded.

Gai said, "Or from the looks of her touching where her curse mark is, Orochimaru is also a candidate."

Itachi said, "Either one is likely. But we must go now. We've wasted too much time."

Asuma got out from under Kakashi's arm and walked over to Anko, who still looked a bit dazed and said, "Hop on toots." Kakashi growled a bit. Asuma giggled at him as Anko climbed aboard the big ninja.

Gai said, "Do you need help mounting me Kakashi?"

Kakashi just said, "Shut up Gai," and he thumped him in the side of the head just because. He swung onto Gai's back with a yelp, a healthy tooth grinding, and a painful exhale.

Itachi said, "We should go."

Kurenai interjected, "But Jiraiya," she turned back to Jiraiya, but he was completely obscured. Nothing was where Jiraiya was, but an oddly colored ball of matter. It enveloped the ground and Jiraiya and where Kisame's body along with his sword had been.

Kakashi said, "He'll catch up, I'm sure." The group started walking away.

Itachi said, "We need to move faster than this."

Asuma said, "We will, as soon as Jiraiya catches up with us.

Itachi thought _it had better be soon. I fear we may already be too late. If Zetsu's seen anything . . ._

They plodded along, Anko staring straight ahead. She kept going over and over in her head what had happened. _I was in the tree, pulling Kisame down. Then I got up to stretch and he grabbed me from behind. I stabbed him with a senbon, and then everything shortly after went black. _She tried to search her memory for what happened when everything had gone black. _I could hear them talking – all of them. I recognized all their voices. But there was another one – that one that told me that I had to hang on. That voice was male, I know it was male. It was familiar, but I can't place it. "It" has great plans for me? What the hell does that mean?_

Anko was jostled from her thoughts as Jiraiya re-joined the group. He looked tired and a bit worn from his efforts.

Itachi said, "Everything taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me what you did?"

Jiraiya looked sidelong at Itachi. "Something you're familiar with. Something I caught you and your partner in three years ago."

Itachi remembered well. The fire breathing mountain toad stomach and throat. Jiraiya had summoned it to effectively digest Kisame and Samehada along with him. "But will it work? The sword eats chakra."

Jiraiya smiled, "Nothing leaves the stomach of the mountain toad."

"Except me."

"You got me there Itachi. You did rip a hole in the stomach with that black flaming jutsu you used. But Kisame is very dead, and his sword, though it may eat some of the chakra the toad's stomach has, over time, the digestive acids will cause it to corrode. It will break down eventually. It can't leave on its own. Kisame would have to come back to life, pick it up, and try and find a way out of the stomach himself. I assure you, he's dead, so none of that will be happening."

Itachi closed his eyes, yet continued to walk. He said, "I believe you're right Jiraiya. Come now. We have to step up our pace and get far away from here. Zetsu can get here easily and quickly whenever he wants. I can't have him find out what happened here today if you want to be rid of Orochimaru forever."

"Agreed. Ok, everybody – double-time!" All the ninjas who were on their feet, picked up their pace and jogged steadily.

After two hours of constant moving, Asuma was quite exhausted. He looked over at Gai and thought _how the hell does he do it? I don't think he's even broken a sweat and we've been jogging for two hours! Maybe there is something to that 'flames of youth' bullshit he's always spouting._ He said, "Can we stop for a few minutes. I need to drink something."

"Grand idea!" Jiraiya said.

Gai said, "Are you sure we should stop Asuma? I mean, we aren't that far away from the area where Zetsu saw us the first time. We should continue on our quest and push through our fatigue! Drink something as you run!"

Asuma said, "Gai, I don't suggest you drink while you're running. You have a man on your back who's badly injured. Reaching around and doing things like that while he's there would probably aggravate his injury."

"True, true. Kurenai! Run in front of Asuma and pour some water in his mouth as he runs! Then come pour some in mine. That way we can keep moving!"

Jiraiya said, "No need Kurenai, we really should stop, even if it's just for a moment." The band of ninjas loped to a slow walk.

Kakashi said, "Can you put me down gently or are you going to throw me down like a sack of potatoes?"

Gai said, "Stay as still as you can, and I won't." Gai squatted down, allowing Kakashi to get his good leg on the ground. Then he leaned to the side, and lowered himself down on his one leg and two arms. He carefully flipped himself sideways until his butt was on the ground. This was not done without much hissing on his part.

He wasted no time, and lay out flat on the ground. He stretched his arms over his head, and stretched his good leg as far as it would go, while keeping his bad leg as still as possible. "How you doing Anko? You've been really quiet."

Anko clambered down from Asuma's back and said, "I'm exhausted. I'm starving, and my back hurts."

"Sorry I asked. Anything I can do?"

"You're asking for things to help me? You're the one with the major injury this time. I'll be ok. How's the leg feel?"

Kakashi thought a moment then said, "Like someone took a chainsaw to it, then poured acid on it, then lit it on fire, and then hooked it up to a car battery with jumper cables."

"Wow." Anko said. She knew he was really hurt, so she went over to where he lay, and sat down next to him. She gently picked his head up and put it on her thigh, gazing down at him; she could see the pain behind his one exposed eye. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate seeing you like this too – I mean, when you're the one who's injured."

Anko thought for a minute and said, "Maybe we should retire." She got really quiet again and waited for him to answer. His answer came about a minute later.

Kakashi looked at her with a very sincere face. He said, "If I thought it would save your life, I'd quit right now. If I thought it'd make you happy, I'd quit right now. If I thought it was what you really wanted, I'd quit right now. But you know as well as I do that you can't stop being a shinobi for the Leaf Village. It's in your blood. It's what you do. We spent five days together at home, with you supposedly on bed rest for seven days, and you couldn't even stand it then. Anko, your sense of duty will NEVER let you retire. But when you think you've done your duty, and completed everything you want to complete, I'll be glad to retire and live happily ever after with you."

Anko stroked his face lightly and said, "You'll probably be Hokage by then."

"Ugh! Don't curse me! Too much responsibility for me – no thanks!" Jiraiya eyed him and smiled. Kakashi continued, "Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem yourself."

Anko said, "I'm trying to figure out that other voice I heard. I heard you all, and then I heard one more. I don't know what it means, but it told me very specific things. I just hope Orochimaru's body hasn't found some way to tap into my curse mark and communicate with me when I'm half dead."

"Let's hope not. Itachi will take care of him as soon as we get back to the Village."

Itachi, hearing his name asked, "Where is Orochimaru's body being held?"

Anko said, "In the medical facility near the Hokage's offices. His remains are spread out in a sealing symbol on the floor. Many attendants watch him at all times because his body moves on its own when close to a human body for a while."

"Interesting. An animated body – like an undead. Like a zombie."

Anko said, "Similar. It keeps trying to live." She paused then asked bluntly, "Itachi, do you really have the Sword of Totsuka?" At the sound of the sword's name, all the ninjas turned and faced Itachi who looked none too happy.

Itachi said, "Is THAT what you wanted me to use to dispose of him?"

Kakashi said, "Is there another way?"

Itachi said, "There's always a way." Then he went silent for a moment or two, knowing the price that was paid by the person who used the Sword of Totsuka.

Anko leaned forward a bit and said, "You never confirmed nor denied that you have it."

Itachi said, "We have to get moving again. We've already waited too long."

Both Anko and Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. Kakashi thought _IS there another way to get rid of Orochimaru's body? Maybe he doesn't have the sword after all? Was Jiraiya wrong this whole time? _

Kakashi said, "Wait a minute. I've got a question."

Itachi said, "I think I've been quite fair in answering your questions already."

Kakashi said, "It's not a question for you – it's a question for Jiraiya."

"What do you want to know Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the toad sage and said, "Exactly how sure are you that you were right in assuming that Itachi had the sword?" Everyone waited to hear his answer.

Jiraiya smiled widely, "I assure you Kakashi, my research showed that we were not going on a wild goose chase by assuming that Itachi had the sword. We already went over the evidence with you."

Gai said, "If Itachi has the sword old man, then where is it? He doesn't seem to keep many weapons in that cloak of his."

Itachi said, "I assure you, I have enough weapons on me, between my sharingan and actual physical weapons to kill you all four times over." That shut everyone up for a moment.

Kakashi was getting frustrated. He said, "You've given us evidence, but no concrete proof Jiraiya! I just got my leg turned to hamburger, and my wife almost DIED over an assumption!"

Itachi said, "Don't get yourself worked up Kakashi. Your wound will start to bleed again from your elevated blood pressure and the excess blood you're pumping now."

Anko yelled, "But it's true! If Itachi doesn't have it,"

Itachi cut her off, "Enough of this already. We go now, or we'll all be found out. If we don't move, you can rest assured that Konoha will be involved in yet another war – a war with my organization."

Kurenai noticed what Itachi said. She said, "You just said 'your organization.' You're not leaving them?"

Itachi answered, "I've played the double agent before." Everyone knew now, that that was true. He'd kept an eye on his clan for the sake of peace keeping, and was ordered to dispose of them for the greater good. Itachi knew what being a double agent, as well as making huge sacrifices meant.

Gai interrupted and said, "If Itachi says he can dispose of Orochimaru by means other than the fabled Sword of Totsuka, then I say he'll do it. Let us depart this place and make our way home. We've got a long journey. And I've got a great idea!"

Anko made her way to Asuma, preparing to get on his back again. She looked over at Gai and said, "What's that Gai?"

"I feel that some motivation to spur us home faster is in order. Therefore, I shall SING us home!"

Asuma thought _the only way we'll get home faster if you're singing is if you sing from the rear of the party – we'll all be running faster to try and get away from you._

Kakashi said, "If you start your caterwauling Gai, I'll leave right now and join Akatsuki myself."

Anko said, "Gai. No singing. You don't want to give away our position do you?"

Gai thought for a moment and said, "Good point my dear Anko. I shall keep my joy hidden under the guise of silence for the time being. Ready Kakashi?"

Kakashi said, "Yup," and Jiraiya helped him 'mount' Gai again.

Secretly Kakashi thought, _I owe Anko one big kiss for being as smart as she is. Getting Gai to agree NOT to sing. She's one smart cookie. She's MY smart cookie. _He cocked his head toward her and smiled under his mask. She gave him a thumbs up, knowing exactly what she'd done – she'd saved the entire party's ears – and possibly Itachi's sanity – from Gai's interpretation of singing.

After everyone was mounted up, they took off again at a moderately fast pace, yet Itachi lagged behind. He turned back slightly and listened, then took off with the Leaf ninjas. Only one word ran through his head as he sped along with the group,

_Zetsu._

* * *

**A/N: **HA!!!! And another! Oh, and did you see the 'symbolism' in this chapter - or shall I say, 'throwbacks to the other stories?" Like, for example, when Kurenai told Anko that she'd scared them for the 13th time? This is the 13th story! There's a couple others too - die hard readers will find them easily!

**Next up:** Itachi has to think fast and take care of things quickly without raising any suspicions. Also, a very detailed gory scene that involves cleaning Kakashi's wound, and what he does to try and get through it. Oh, and no cliffy! Gotta give you a break once in a while. See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! NO CLIFFY THIS TIME! Even though . . . I could change the last paragraph to include one . . . but NO! I won't have a cliffy in this chapter! Instead, let's see why Itachi's so concerned about Zetsu. Also, Kakashi needs a bandage change. Brace yourselves. Enjoy!

* * *

Zetsu had seen Itachi leave with the group of Leaf Ninjas. He did not doubt what Itachi may be doing or where his loyalties lie, but he wondered what had happened to Kisame. _Where is Itachi going with those losers? He must be going back to the Hidden Leaf Village with them. He's agreed to assist them then apparently. I think we should keep a close eye on him. Yes, I agree that we shall. _Zetsu slithered back into the earth, intent on following his fellow Akatsuki member to see exactly what Itachi intended to do.

It was dark. When they could travel no longer, the six Leaf ninjas and one Akatsuki member came to a halt. Asuma was entirely relieved, "I can't go on much longer. Gotta take a break."

Gai immediately chimed in, "What's the matter Asuma? Have you become fatigued carrying the petite Anko on your back?"

"I guess my 'flames of youth' have been extinguished, oh great green leotard." That got a laugh from Kurenai. Asuma let Anko down gently. She was semi-comatose from being bounced along on the back of the big ninja. It took a minute for her legs to realize that they still worked, then she stretched her back. It still felt as if it was kinked up close to where her injury had been, but it wasn't unbearable.

Jiraiya assisted Gai in helping Kakashi off his back. Kakashi was not in very good shape at all. His leg was streaked with blood and ooze from his releasing and re-tightening of his improvised tourniquet as he traveled on Gai's back. It wasn't actively bleeding, but the constantly jostling of Gai's running, or leaping through the trees, had caused his wounds to keep opening up. He needed his bandages changed badly.

As the men laid Kakashi on the ground, Anko came up to him. He said to her, "You look beat."

"You don't look so great yourself."

"Why do you say that? I'm the picture of health." He winced as he tried to stretch out on the ground, and untwist his semi-bent spine.

Not far from them, Itachi started a small fire. He pulled three small dagger-like swords out of his sleeves, and set them up in a tri-pod over the fire. He said, "Anyone have a spare canteen?"

Gai said, "I have one."

"Is it metal?"

"Yes," Gai said, as he handed it to Itachi.

"I'll be back," Itachi said and then he disappeared into the darkness.

Kurenai said, "Where's he going?"

Gai said, "Probably going to fill it up with some water – there is a stream nearby."

"Then why didn't he take all our canteens?"

Gai said, "That is a good point."

Momentarily, Itachi was back, the canteen in his hand. Everyone watched what he was doing. He squatted by the fire, and wrapped a piece of wire around the mouth of the canteen, while leaving the lid off. He tied it off, and made a loop, then tied it off again. He then hung the loop of wire over the sword tri-pod, and let the canteen hang over the fire. Anko asked, "What are you doing?"

Itachi, put a few more small sticks on the fire, keeping it just the right height, "Kakashi will need his wound cleaned and re-dressed so infection doesn't set in. I plan to boil the water in this canteen, let you all use most of it to heat the instant ramen you probably have in your packs, and when what's left cools, it can be used to clean Kakashi's wound."

Jiraiya smiled quietly, knowing that Itachi was not only deadly if he had to be, but quite smart. He was doing something to make the group trust him even more.

Itachi kept working on the fire, then closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and said, "Does anyone else have any canteens they need filled? I'll go to the stream and fill them. Each of the ninjas pulled out either canteens or plastic water bottles. They made sure to drink the remnants of what was in their personal water carriers, before handing them over to Itachi. Gai emptied his pack and gave it to Itachi to carry all the bottles and canteens in. Itachi then silently left the fire.

Jiraiya thought, _this is an amazing thing. None of these ninjas is worried that Itachi may poison their drinking water. This is a serious exercise in psychology and trust_. He knew that Itachi wouldn't poison their water; there was really no reason for him to.

The six Leaf ninjas then reclined around the fire, waiting for the canteen to steam and boil to fill their ramen cups.

Itachi went right to the stream he'd located. He reached into Gai's pack and took out the first canteen. As soon as he dipped it into the cold stream, he said, "Make it fast Zetsu."

From a large rock next to a tree by the stream, the venus fly-trap looking Akatsuki member emerged. "Itachi, what are you doing with them?" his dark side asked.

"And where is Kisame?" his light side asked.

Itachi said, "I know what I'm doing Zetsu. There's no need to worry. Kisame is gone. He won't be coming back." He actually felt a little sad saying that.

Zetsu said, "Did that band of ninjas kill Kisame? Impossible!"

"Indeed they did."

Zetsu asked, "Did you help them?"

"No."

"Again, Itachi, what are you doing with them? Do you plan to return to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Itachi sighed and said, "Only momentarily. There's something I need to slip in and do."

"But then you'll return to us?"

Itachi said, "Of course. I'll return with information about the Village for our organization."

Zetsu said, "Excellent. I'll go back to headquarters and let everyone know."

"Please do." Zetsu slithered back from whence he came as Itachi filled the rest of the bottles.

The water steamed and boiled as Itachi came back to the fire. He took out a forked dagger from one of the folds of his robe, and lifted the canteen with its boiling contents, by the loop of wire. He took out a kunai and said, "Who's first?"

Kurenai came forward and said, "Better feed Anko first, or she'll get mean."

"HEY!" Anko yelled at her.

"See?" Kurenai said with a smile back to her. She squatted by the fire with an instant ramen cup. Itachi used the kunai to tip the canteen enough to let a slow stream of boiling water pour into the ramen cup.

Each of the ninjas approached Itachi to have their food reconstituted. As Gai approached, he had two cups. Itachi filled both and said, "Hungry are you?"

Gai said, "I have to refuel my glorious body to continue on the rest of our journey, but I have lived on less many times and still been successful." Then Gai did something Itachi didn't expect – he handed one of the ramen cups to him. Itachi took it silently, and Gai got up and walked away. Soon, everyone had hot steaming noodles, and whatever else they had in their packs to eat.

After Anko had gulped down her ramen, she helped feed Kakashi his. She was exhausted, and after he'd eaten, she said, "I'm so tired." And she lay down in the dirt next to Kakashi.

"Go to sleep then," he said back to her.

"Are you going to sleep now?" she yawned widely at him.

He said, "I'd like to, but I've got a bit of pain to deal with first." Gai, Kurenai, and Jiraiya came to him with the remnants of the boiled water that had cooled in the canteen, bandages, and more wrappings.

"I'll stay awake with you then. You won't suffer alone." Anko gripped his hand tightly in hers.

Kurenai said, "Kakashi, roll on your side carefully so we can get at the back of your leg."

Before he did, he reached in his vest pocket and handed her his pen light. "Here. This'll help you see what you're doing better. Then he rolled carefully, while Anko still had a tight grip on his hand.

When he got into position, he stared at his wife and tried to focus on her face. Then he felt hands on the ankle and knee of his wounded leg – holding it in place. He heard water sloshing, then he felt a warm wet cloth on the lower parts of his leg moving upward. _Cleaning off the blood_ he thought as he continued to gaze at Anko.

He had removed the tourniquet earlier himself, so it wasn't in the way. He then felt a gentle touch on the wrappings that held his bloodied bandages on. He closed his eye tightly, knowing what was to come. He heard Anko, "Kakashi, look at me. Come on, look at me."

He felt the wrappings being gently peeled away with a feathery touch – he figured Kurenai was doing her best not to pull any clotted blood away from his wounds. She was trying to be gentle. He cracked his eye open wearily and looked at Anko as he breathed through the wrappings being removed. The bandages would be next.

Anko asked him, "What are we going to do when we get back home?" Itachi and Asuma sat silently by the fire, watching what was going on.

Kurenai removed all the wrappings. Gai cleaned the blood from Kakashi's leg. Jiraiya wiped his leg down with clean water. Kurenai then soaked the bandages on his leg with warm water to loosen any congealed fluids or blood that held them to his wound.

Kakashi said, "I don't know – maybe a few hours of, GAHHHH!!!" Kurenai had removed the bandages.

Anko said loudly, "SEX? Hours of sex?"

Kakashi panted and looked at her nodding frantically, "Yeah. Hours and hours." He felt the warm water flow over his wound, cooling the fire in it, and waking up the exposed nerves at the same time. He panted, "In fact, I've got this great idea."

Anko said, "Tell me about it."

Asuma said, "Ahh Jeez."

Kurenai remained silent in her work cleaning Kakashi's wound. Gai had left with the scraps of cloth used to clean the blood from Kakashi's leg. He laid them by the fire to be burned later. Jiraiya listened intently, eyes wide like a child's, while Itachi sat silently by the fire.

Kakashi said, "Ok, I get to pick an Icha Icha novel – one of my favorites," upon hearing this, Jiraiya practically glowed.

Anko said, "And?"

Kurenai patted Kakashi's leg dry. He held his breath until she stopped, then he said, "And then we both crawl into bed together, with the lights on," Jiraiya practically salivated.

Kurenai applied fresh bandages to Kakashi's leg, causing him to pause again. Anko squeezed his hand and brought his attention back to her face. He said, "Then, you turn away from me, and I'll cozy up against you," Jiraiya was about to scream from the anticipation.

Anko said, "I like the sounds of this. Keep going."

Kurenai interrupted and said, "Brace yourself Kakashi. I have to tie the wrappings on the bandages to keep them in place.

Kakashi nodded quickly and said, "Ok, ok. Then, I'll get close to your ear, and read you my favorite passages, UGHHHrrrrrraaaahhh," the sound cut off suddenly as Kurenai tied the wrappings loosely over the bandages. Kakashi had passed out from the pain.

Anko put her hand on his face and said quietly, "Rest now. There is no more pain. Sleep peacefully." She scooted as close to him as she could.

Jiraiya was completely disappointed that he didn't hear more of Kakashi's plans. Kurenai got up from her duties and went to Asuma, who hugged her fiercely. Gai stood up and walked away from the fire, turning his back to his comrades, weeping at the beauty of Anko and Kakashi's love. Itachi just tended the fire, thinking to himself that Anko and Kakashi loved each other like they were family, then he realized how much he missed that kind of love. Anko, after letting a tear or two slip from her eye from watching her husband suffer, slipped into an exhausted dark slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **A little bit of sentimentality there at the end. Nice change huh? Don't get too comfortable, it won't last.

**Next up:** Itachi sizes up Anko again, and tells her some home truths. The band of ninjas pushes to get back to the Village as Kakashi starts to exhibit some very bad symptoms. Then, when they finally make it to the Village, a short comical scene happens that ends in YET ANOTHER CLIFFY! (Don't beat me.) See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So, did you all recover from the cliffy break? Well, prepare yourselves, because we've got another type of cliffy happening at the end of this chapter. Wanna see what happens when our friends FINALLY get back to the Village? It's actually quite comical - I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

When Anko awoke, Kakashi was already awake next to her. She fluttered her eyes open, only to see his one, looking right at her. "You're awake already?" she asked him, "I thought you'd sleep longer than I would so your body and chakra could recover."

He said, "I didn't sleep too well. I just watched you most of the night instead." The pain pricks in Kakashi's wound had kept waking him during the night. Now the sky was graying over, waiting to erupt with colors caused by the rising sun.

Anko sat up and looked around. Jiraiya was leaning against a large tree dozing happily, empty sake bottle in his hand. _He's probably dreaming of a hot spring full of nubile nude women._ She looked around and Gai was nowhere to be found. Asuma and Kurenai were dozing by themselves, wrapped in a blanket together, and Itachi was awake, by the still burning fire. She wondered if the Uchiha ever slept.

Anko turned back to Kakashi and said, "I'll get you some water."

"Ok. I could use some." She got up, stretched, and then approached the fire. Itachi had lined up the water bottles and canteens that he'd filled the previous night. She searched for hers and Kakashi's. When she found them, she picked them up, then looked at Itachi. He was looking at her intently.

She stood up straight, Itachi's eyes still following her. She said, "Is there something wrong Itachi?"

He said, "I can see why Orochimaru would want to use you as a vessel. You have a fierceness in you that he craves."

"All the more reason to make sure he never gets a chance to use me."

"It would have never worked anyway," Itachi said back to her. "You have the driving need to make things right. He would have found that a bother."

Anko thought _he always did._ "I'm going to give Kakashi some water."

"Good. We have to be leaving soon if we want to make it to the Village today."

Anko turned to leave then said, "Any sign of Zetsu?"

Itachi said as he poked at the fire, "I'm sure that Zetsu will stay away from us."

Anko nodded at him, and went back to Kakashi.

Itachi chuckled to himself as the image of Anko in Akatsuki robes flashed into his mind, knowing that that would NEVER happen.

After the rest of the part woke up and Gai returned from what he said was a 'short training exercise' they prepared to make their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi's wound was checked – it hadn't bled through the night, but had seeped a little. Itachi had taken down his sword tri-pod, but where he stowed those swords, no one knew. Jiraiya looked a tad bit green, which was his normal morning color because of the sake he'd consumed, not the fact that he was a toad sage. Asuma and Kurenai smiled gently at each other as they packed up their things and prepared to depart.

When they broke camp, they decided to travel light. Everyone except Gai that is, who insisted on carrying his great rival the rest of the way back to the village. Anko felt well enough to travel on her own for a while, but Kakashi made her promise that if she felt fatigued, or her back got worse, that she would catch a ride on Asuma. She reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be a bother, and prove to everyone she IS the hard tough ass ninja that she is.

The ninjas had approximately eight hours to travel back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They followed their previous path back through the trees. Anko looked over at Kakashi as they traveled. She saw that he didn't look well at all. He hadn't gotten much sleep because of the pain in his leg, and he looked like he was sweating slightly. She asked him, "Hanging in there?" as she leapt through the trees along side him and Gai.

"Hmm?" Kakashi grunted at her, then he said, "Yeah. Can't wait to get back home though. I want to spend hours reading Icha Icha to you, while you slowly,"

Gai said, "Privacy Kakashi! I'm sure you don't want to foul the air with your fantasies!"

Jiraiya said, "I don't mind at all. Does anyone else?" Asuma, Kurenai and Gai glared at the old pervy sannin. Anko just laughed to herself. Itachi didn't care either way.

Jiraiya said, "No matter. We only have about two more hours of travel ahead of us. Want to take a short break?" Everyone agreed that that was a good idea.

They traveled on a short while longer, until they came to a spring. Then left the trees and walked toward the spring. Again, Asuma, helped Kakashi off Gai's back. Kakashi really didn't look well. Anko was with him immediately. Kurenai offered to fill their water bottles for them. Anko didn't think twice and handed hers and Kakashi's to her best friend.

Anko said, "We're only two hours out. How bad is the pain?"

Kakashi shivered a bit and said, "It burns. I feel like I've been poisoned."

Itachi interrupted and said, "Samehada was not poisonous. If you feel like you've been poisoned, it's a high probability that you've got an infection setting in. We need to get you to a hospital quickly."

Kakashi said, "You're coming with me," as he grabbed Anko's wrist. The black-green band was thick on her wrist – thicker than the day before.

She said, "I don't feel too bad. Just really tired and stiff. But GOD could I eat a horse right now. Anything big would do."

Kakashi eyed her through tired eyes as Kurenai came back and handed them both their water bottles. Anko drank the water like her stomach was on fire. Kakashi took some of his, while watching her. She quickly asked him, "You gonna finish that?"

"Hold on a sec," he took a couple more swallows, then handed the rest of the bottle to Anko. She upended it and drained it.

Kurenai said, "I guess I'll go fill these again." She too looked at Anko like she was not being herself.

Anko said, "Yeah, thanks," and turned her attention back to the rest of the group. "Jiraiya, we need to get back home immediately. Kakashi needs to get to a hospital."

Gai stepped forward and said, "I could take him on ahead Anko. Gai the super stallion can be Kakashi's chariot! I can carry him swiftly home and take him directly to the hospital. I can leave now!"

She said, "Don't you want to take a break first?"

He said, "The flames of youth burn hot in me Anko."

"Oh brother," Kakashi said as he rolled on his back.

Jiraiya said, "That is probably not the best idea Gai. Even though you could probably get Kakashi home sooner, your 'flames of youth' may cause you not to pay as close attention as you need to to your modes of travel. You may run _too _fast, and the friction from your legs would open Kakashi's wounds again. We don't want to get him home in worse shape than he is now."

"Ah, I see your point," Gai said, "But for my rival's health and well being, I believe we should waste no more time. Asuma, help Kakashi take his seat on his chariot."

"Just let me die here," Kakashi said, not wanting any part of his body to touch 'Gai the Chariot' any longer.

"Nothing doin' Hatake," Anko said. "We've got an awful lot of married life to live together yet. And what about all that sex stuff you were talking about last night?"

Kakashi sat up on his own. "I'm up. Let's go." Asuma and Jiraiya got under Kakashi's arms and helped him climb back up on Gai's back.

After everyone had their bottles and canteens – Anko had drained hers again – Gai shouted, "TO KONOHA!" He leapt to the trees and led the group of ninjas home.

Itachi shook his head as he watched 'The Great Green Leotard' race the rest of them – but not too quickly – back to the Village.

They traveled without incident and arrived at the Village gates a little under two hours later. Anko was exhausted. Kakashi was almost out of it – his head burned from pain and fever. A few ribbons of blood wound their way down his leg, but they weren't bad.

They exited the trees surrounding the village and walked to its main gates. Kurenai said, "It's always good to be home."

Asuma put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "It sure is," he agreed with a kiss on her cheek.

Jiraiya said, "Itachi, stick close to me. We have to pass through the gates now, and I don't want ANBU alerted to your presence. They had a 'kill on sight' order if they saw you, even though I'm sure that Tsunade has lifted that after the information about your past had come to light."

Itachi said, "Whatever the protocol is Jiraiya, I'll follow it."

"Thank you. Ahhhh! Konoha, sweet Konoha. I need a long bath and a massage, hopefully both with some nubile ripe young ladies!"

Anko thought _Kakashi is just like him, only with me in mind instead of a bunch of nubile ripe ladies. Just the thought of Jiraiya and nubile ripe, oh God, ewwww._ The thought of the old perv with young ladies almost turned her stomach.

Finally the group of seven approached the massive gates. Kotetsu and Izumo were posted inside the gates, waiting to check visitors in and citizens out. Kotetsu had his feet up on a table, his head back, snoring loudly, while Izumo seemed about to nod off himself. It was Izumo who saw Gai carrying Kakashi – as he walked in, in front of the pack.

Izumo yawned grandly and said, "Hey Gai. Kakashi get his ass kicked again?" Then Izumo saw the seeping bandage around Kakashi's upper thigh. "Oh man, that looks nasty. I guess he did, didn't he."

Gai said, "Your superior Kakashi here, took on Kisame of the Akatsuki organization, and ultimately, with the help of the rest of us, defeated him. This wound he bears is from the dying throws of the man who swung his sword wildly. It caught Kakashi as they were both falling – he couldn't get out of the way of the blow."

Izumo said, "I had no idea, my apologies Kakashi."

Kakashi, through fevered eyes said, "Hey man, no prob." Then he whispered, "Thanks Gai." Gai smiled widely, knowing that Kakashi probably wouldn't have defended him the same way.

Anko dragged herself through the gates, alongside Kurenai who walked alongside Asuma. Kotetsu was still happily snoring when Izumo said, "Damn Anko. You look like you haven't slept in a week!"

She glared at him and gave him the finger.

Izumo said, "Touchy. Where's the rest of your party. I heard Jiraiya went out with youoOoOOOO MY GOD! KOTETSU," he smacked Kotetsu's thigh with the back of his hand, causing his partner to snort loudly and try to sit up. He failed miserably, and instead fell backward and out of his chair with a crash.

Kotetsu yelled, "What? WHAT? WHAT! Are we being invaded again! WHAT IS IT?" He looked in every direction at once.

Izumo grabbed his friend's face, avoiding his crazy locks, and turned his head in the direction of the gates. There, Kotetsu took in the sight that he almost didn't believe.

* * *

**A/N: **I HAD TO! It's FUNNN!!! But it's a pretty simple one too. Don't worry, it's not that big a deal - or is it? Hee hee heee!!!!

**Next up:** HUGE chapter filled with ANBU, hospitals, apologies, revulsion and a gift! Oh yeah, and a little cliffy. See you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Welcome back everybody! WTF is Kotetsu barking about? Pretty simple really. Anyway, this is a really big chapter with lots of stuff in it. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The panic in Kotetsu rose from his toes to his stomach. There it stopped, and seemed to punch him a few times, stunning him to silence. When it finally reached his mouth he screamed, "SOUND THE ALARM! NOTIFY ANBU! WE'RE BEING INVADED BY UCHIHA ITACHI!"

Izumo started running in circles, not knowing which way to go, or what to do first. Kotetsu did the same, and they didn't stop their antics, until both, confused as to what to do next, collided with each other almost knocking each other out.

Jiraiya and Itachi stood and watched them both rubbing different parts of their bodies. Itachi asked, "Are they ok?"

Jiraiya said, "They'll be fine. Uh, boys?" he called to Kotetsu and Izumo, "No need to sound the alarm. Itachi is here with us. He was our mission. Tsunade is expecting him."

Kotetsu said, "No shit? Really? Damn, but I really think we should notify ANBU, maybe as an escort so the citizens of the village don't run in fear or throw rotten vegetables at him from the shadows."

Itachi said, "There's no need. If you wish to call ANBU to escort me, that's fine. I'm not concerned about the villagers. I am going straight to your Hokage's offices at her request. I will get there any way you like."

Izumo was shocked. _Uchiha Itachi HERE in the village and Tsunade actually SENT for him? What the fuck is that all about? _He said, "I think, just for safety's sake, I should contact ANBU. Will you wait a moment?"

Itachi looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded. Itachi said, "I'll wait, but I suggest Gai take Kakashi to the hospital right away. He's not well."

Izumo said, "Sure. Right. Gai, proceed."

Anko said, "I'm going too." Izumo nodded her through.

Kurenai said, "I'm going with Anko if you don't mind."

Izumo said, "Suit yourself. I suppose you're going too Asuma?"

"Yep."

"Ok then. Just Jiraiya and Itachi. I'll signal the ANBU. It'll just take a second." Kotetsu handed Izumo a small scroll. He unrolled it and placed it on the table in front of them. He drew an ornate symbol in a circle in the middle, and two big X's appeared on either end of the scroll. Both then made the same hand signals and pressed their palms against the X's. A poof of smoke came from where their hands were placed. Then Izumo looked at Itachi, still not sure what to believe.

Three ANBU black ops appeared four seconds later.

Izumo said to the one closest to him, "We have a visitor that needs to be escorted to Lady Tsunade's offices immediately, without arousing any suspicion. She's expecting him." The ANBU looked at Itachi cautiously, hands on weapons. Itachi didn't move, nor meet their gaze.

Jiraiya said, "Any day boys. We've got some work to do."

The ANBU who had been addressed said, "Yes Sir. Both of you follow us."

The ANBU quickly dashed off in escort position, one leading, two behind Jaraiya and Itachi. They led them quickly through the village, without so much as a single person noticing them.

Gai did his best not to jostle Kakashi any more than he already had been. He, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai got Kakashi to the hospital quickly. As soon as Gai walked through the doors, Anko burst past him and said to the first person she saw, "Is Sakura here today?"

A nurse said, "No she's not. Shizune is here though."

Anko thought _Good! Shizune's back to work. She'll know what to do._ "Get her immediately, and get an orderly with a gurney."

The nurse saw it was Kakashi who was injured and she said, "Yes ma'am. Right away." She ran off without delay.

Gai said, "Almost there buddy. You'll be feeling the flames of youth coursing through you again in no time!"

Kakashi mumbled, then said, "Gai, shut up."

Gai looked at Anko, quite concerned, "He's out of his mind with fever! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

Kakashi said, "Yes I do. Shut up Gai."

Anko smiled at her husband, but the concern raced back to her face without delay when she saw how sick he looked.

Two orderlies wheeled a gurney right up to Gai. Asuma said, "Ok Gai, easy does it." Gai tried to back up to the gurney, but was deafened in one ear when he backed Kakashi's wounded leg into the gurney accidentally. The yelp Kakashi let out made everyone look. Gai immediately turned around and they rolled Kakashi on his side, and onto the gurney.

Kakashi said weakly, "Thanks for the ride Gai."

Gai looked at his tired friend and said, "Anytime my friend. Since I'll be of no further help here, I bid you all good day. I'm off to find Lee and see if he'd like to spar a few rounds before dinner time. Get well Kakashi!"

Kakashi waved as Gai bounded out the hospital doors in search of his former student.

Asuma shook his head side to side and said, "How the hell does he do it?"

Anko said, "Maybe he's taking illegal drugs or something? Speed?"

Kurenai said, "Or maybe he had a HUGE stack of energy drinks on him that none of us saw."

The orderly interrupted the three and said, "Who is the next of kin?"

Anko put her hand up, "I'm his wife."

"You can come with us then. I'm sorry, but no one else can be admitted who is not family."

Both Kurenai and Anko thought simultaneously, _but we ARE family!_ Kurenai just nodded her head and said to Anko, "Send word if you need me for anything. I mean it. I'll be home if you need me." She leaned forward and hugged Anko, in the way a concerned sister would.

Anko said, "Thanks so much. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"You'd better," Kurenai said, as she turned to Asuma.

Asuma said, "Get your sissy ass better Kakashi."

"Asshola. You're such a charming individual," Kakashi said back to him.

"Just get better. I'll stop by tomorrow to visit you if you're still in here."

Kakashi said, "OK. Oh, and there is still that business of having 'you-know-who' eradicated. I'm gonna wanna be therrrr foorrrr thaaaaa," Kakashi faded off as one of the orderlies removed a hypodermic needle from his arm.

The orderly said, "We're going to knock him out for a bit to get a look at his leg. No need for him to suffer while we do it."

Everyone agreed with that. Anko whispered a "thanks" to her friends, and then turned to follow the orderlies who were wheeling Kakashi to an exam room.

* * *

The ANBU arrived at the Academy with their guests in tow. The one who had been addressed earlier said to Jiraiya, "Will you need further assistance sir?"

Jiraiya said, "Nope. We've got it from here."

The three ANBU looked at him carefully then simultaneously said, "Hai," and disappeared.

Itachi looked around, "It's strange being back here again. It's been such a long time."

Jiraiya said, "I said the same thing when I came back after being away for many years. What I've found though is that being in the Village is like riding a bicycle. No matter how long you're away, you never forget how it feels when you're finally back."

Itachi nodded and thought _he's right._

Jiraiya said, "It's just down this hall."

"I remember," Itachi said, but he let Jiraiya lead.

The two ninjas soon came to the doors of Tsunade's offices. Jiraiya said, "Let me see if she's in." He knocked loudly. They waited a few moments, but there was no reply to their knock. "She must be working with Orochimaru's remains still. I know where to go. Follow me."

Itachi said, "Lead on." He still had a hard time not feeling peculiar in the place that used to be his home. He followed Jiraiya down a myriad of hallways to where Tsunade was working.

* * *

Kakashi lay still on an exam gurney. Anko's face was twisted with concern for her husband. He lay there quietly, completely oblivious to what the orderlies were about to do to him. She watched, a deep furrow between her eyebrows, as two orderlies helped turn Kakashi on his side so they could examine all of his wound.

Anko walked around the front of Kakashi, and immediately without thinking, touched his sweat studded face. Her stomach hurt. Her throat hurt. The emotions caused from her husband in pain ripped her heart to shreds. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't stand one more moment of his suffering. She thought _why can't we retire? Why can't we stop doing this! Why can't we stop throwing ourselves in the way of danger every time it comes up? Still, we do it, we do what we're told, we do what we're trained to do. We jump in, and put our bodies on the line. We look death in the face every time we leave the Village, yet we do it again, and again! Are we gluttons for punishment? Do we get off on the pain? _She looked at her husband's still face and thought _we don't get off on the pain. _She sighed heavily and thought _we do what we do because we can. We've been entrusted with an entire village. We are the protectors. We are the ones who will make it safe for the next generation to prosper in. We are what legends are made of, not by what we do, but because we CHOOSE to do it. And we'll keep doing it; _again she paused in her thoughts _until we can't do it anymore._ She put her arm around Kakashi's shoulders and wept bitter sorrowful tears.

* * *

Jiraiya led Itachi through many hallways. Soon, they came to a restricted medical testing area. He didn't hesitate, yet walked into the restricted areas, knowing that Tsunade would want to see him immediately.

Itachi looked around. He'd never been privileged to see the hallowed walls of the medical research area. He'd never seen the areas where the likes of Orochimaru studied and developed forbidden jutsus unbeknownst to his fellow shinobi. He never saw the areas where Tsunade now with her medical specialists kept the remains of Orochimaru so it couldn't find a host to inhabit. He'd never seen quite a sterile environment that mimicked any other hospital, yet was so much more. He made mental notes as he followed Jiraiya deeper into the rooms and hallways.

"How much further?" Itachi asked as they passed through yet another door, one with a red emergency light.

"Just through here," Jiraiya said, as he led Itachi into a clean room. "Remove your robe, and scrub up. You'll need to wear a mask and gloves too. Orochimaru may react to you when we enter the room. Tsunade will be in there. She hasn't left him much since they sealed him there. Just do what I do."

Itachi removed his robe, and hung it in a locker. He thought _wouldn't that be something for someone to come across – an Akatsuki robe in a locker in the depths of Konoha's research facility. _He laughed to himself because of the enormity of the situation.

When both were adequately gloved and masked, they entered through the private doors into the room where Orochimaru's remains were being held. Itachi read the entire room in an instant. Three medical technicians were at the outer areas of the room. Three medical specialists were close to the body. A slightly older woman who he assumed to be Tsunade was close to the medical specialists. Finally, his former comrade, minus his head, was on the floor in the middle of an enormous sealing symbol. He and Jiraiya were the only new things in the room.

Before Jiraiya could say anything, Sakura looked up. "Tsunade-sama," she said quietly, as she pointed to Jiraiya and Itachi.

Tsunade looked at Sakura sternly at first, then followed her pointing finger to where the visitors stood. As she saw the two standing there, a huge sigh of relief left her for two reasons: one, Jiraiya was still alive, and two, Itachi had agreed to come with him. She rose and said, "Keep an eye on him Sakura. I must greet our guests."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she turned her attentions to the corpse on the floor.

Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya and Itachi. She stopped just before them, removed her mask and said, "You have no idea how pleased I am to see you both, especially you Itachi."

"Hey!" Jiraiya complained.

"Shut up you old fool," Tsunade said to him. Then she continued, "I'm sure that Jiraiya has informed you on why we've chosen to contact you Itachi, even though that contact is long over due. You should not have had to bear the burden you've been saddled with for so long now."

"Thank you Hokage," Itachi said respectfully.

Tsunade said, "I do apologize for the actions of the governing party before, but they did what they thought was the right thing to do at the time. If things had been different,"

"The past is the past," Itachi interrupted, "I wish to move forward and forget about it."

Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade said, "That we will Itachi. I'm sure you know why we've asked for your assistance. I won't go into details, but you see what we're dealing with here," she swept her hand back toward Orochimaru's headless body. "It wants to live. We can't have that."

"I understand," Itachi said. "May I?" he gestured toward his former comrade.

Tsunade said, "If you wish."

Itachi nodded to her and strode forward toward Orochimaru's body. Sakura, and the two sister scientists were tending to his body. Sakura in particular looked up. She looked right into Itachi's eyes. She gasped and tried to control herself as she realized how much Itachi resembled Sasuke. It shook her to the core momentarily, then she hardened her expression, and continued with her work.

Itachi stood next to the side of where Orochimaru's head would be. He looked down _such a pity _he thought. _Such genius wasted on fruitless ambition. _He looked at the supposedly lifeless body, and saw nothing that he though was out of the ordinary. That is, until Orochimaru's right arm suddenly raised and his hand gripped Itachi's boot tightly.

Faster than the eye could follow, Itachi produced one of his small swords and severed Orochimaru's hand from his boot. He cut the forearm cleanly away from the elbow, and stepped back, the hand still gripping his boot. The stump of Orochimaru's arm, thumped and vibrated against the floor, but the rest of the body did not move.

As Itachi looked down at the hand that still held his boot, he marveled at how the hand started to shrink in size and darken, almost as if it were a withering flower deprived of water – or as was the case – a life force. It shriveled and became a brown claw. Itachi reached down and wretched it from his boot, throwing it back at the corpse that lay on the floor. The withered hand landed on what was Orochimaru's chest. As if by some sort of magnet, the stump of Orochimaru's arm rose, to where the discarded hand was. As the two made contact, the parts interlocked, and the withered hand began to become lifelike again. It was as if it inflated and gained color and life. When the hand was back in place, as if it had never been removed, the arm rested again at Orochimaru's side.

Itachi said, "I see where your problem lies."

Tsunade said, "Yes. We need to remove his body. We can't gain any further knowledge from it. The longer it stays here, the more likely the chance that it will somehow find a host. Itachi," Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "can you help us?"

Itachi threw one more glance at Orochimaru's corpse, then he looked at each individual in the room one at a time. He lingered on Jiraiya, who had a slight comfortable smile for him. Then he looked Tsunade in the face. He could almost feel the desperation coming off her. He could feel how desperate she was to save the village she loved, and every single person who lived in it. He knew exactly how she felt. He only wished he could have somehow persuaded his own clan to be peaceful, and live in harmony with the rest of the Leaf Village. He felt every one of their deaths still. Each one was a piece of his soul that had been blackened out. There were only a few pieces left, and one, surprisingly, was for the village he once called home.

Before Itachi could answer her, Tsunade said, "I have something else to offer you. Something I've been working on. If you trust me, I'd like to give it to you. Call it a token of good will amongst different people with a common cause."

Itachi looked at her and said, "What would you offer me now?"

She stepped right in front of him and said, "This." She put her thumbs below Itachi's eyes. Immediately he was concerned as to what she was doing. But because this was a trust issue, he allowed her to continue. She smiled at him, then lay the palms of her hands over his eyes, letting her fingers rest half way up his forehead. She said, "Close your eyes, be still and relax." The area around Tsunade's hands then began to glow a brilliant red, not the regular blue of the healing chakra she normally used.

Jiraiya stood back and watched her work. He thought _I hope he likes this little gift she's invented for him. _Tsunade continued to let a red glow cover Itachi's eyes.

This went on for over a minute. The red glow began to fade, then it seemed to mix with Tsunade's regular blue healing chakra. Soon, her hands were covered in the healing blue color. After a few more moments, she pulled them away. She took a step back and waited to see what Itachi saw next.

Itachi's eyes had been closed. He noticed that when Tsunade had touched him, the normal fatigue he felt was lessened. It was practically gone. It scared him for a moment. Had she removed his eyes? Had she blinded him completely? He decided he had to find out, so he slowly opened his eyes to a world he had not been familiar with for a long time.

He could see.

He blinked in disbelief at the clarity in which he saw things. He could read the charts on the walls, he could read the symbols on the floor, he could read the "NO ADMITTANCE" sign over the doors. He could see just how young Tsunade looked, and subsequently, how Jiraiya's eyes had crow's feet on the outsides. He couldn't believe it. He could see.

Tsunade said, "So, did it work?"

"What have you done to me?"

Tsunade said, "I did some research a while ago, on the Uchiha, the sharingan, and the mangekyou in particular. I know how much your eyes deteriorate Itachi. I studied how I could heal the damage – or even if I could. It seems, that when the Uchiha use the mangekyou, it overtaxes the blood vessels in the eye, causing them to become necrotic over time. They can't process blood flow like they used to before the mangekyou use. The vessels become brittle. All I did, was try and focus a different kind of chakra, one I tried to adapt to the Uchiha clan from some blood types I studied, to see if I could open up some of those blood vessels. You still haven't told me if it worked or not."

Itachi looked down, noticing that his boots were in dire need of repair. He said, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Your new technique has helped me greatly. For that, I thank you."

Tsunade said, "Good faith gesture Itachi. I honestly don't know how long it will last – whether it will give you back a few years of sight, or many years, it's just something I made up to thank you for helping us."

Itachi smiled slightly, and said, "I'll be in touch to let you know how long your procedure lasts." He turned to Orochimaru and said, "Now, what will we do with that?"

Jiraiya stepped forward and said, "That Itachi is entirely up to you."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya waited for Itachi to respond. The Uchiha looked at Orochimaru's body, thought to himself, and then decided. He said, "I think we should go with what will give us the best outcome."

* * *

**A/N: **What will that option be you say? You'll find out shortly.

**Next up: **We revisit Anko as she sits next to her husband in the hospital, and Itachi and Tsunade discuss options for the disposal of Orochimaru. See you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey there everybody. REALLY short chapter this time, but this is just where the action breaks. Time to check in on Anko who's with Kakashi in the hospital and a couple of additional details need to be worked out on how and when and WHERE Orochimaru's body will be finally eliminated. Let's get started shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

"You're going to have to move ma'am," an orderly said to Anko.

"Of course," she said as she removed herself from Kakashi. She wiped her face quickly, not wanting the orderlies to see her tears. She was a shinobi of the Leaf Village. Things like this weren't supposed to affect her – but they did. She moved half way down Kakashi's body, stood there and grabbed his hand tightly in hers. As she watched, two orderlies began to remove the wrappings from Kakashi's leg.

She hadn't gotten a good look at his wound before. She'd been too exhausted and sore to be all that concerned, but when they removed the wrappings, then the bandages, she felt her heart drop. _Oh my God. Oh my dear God . . . _was all she could think when she saw the state of his leg. The wound itself was a jagged tear from the outside of his thigh, right around the back of his leg. He was lucky that his other leg wasn't wounded too. A tear itself wouldn't have been so bad, but the tear on Kakashi's leg, was rimmed with angry looking red skin. You could see into the wound itself. You could see the muscles of Kakashi's leg in spots, stretched sinews, even small white nerve endings that had to be causing him excruciating pain. Anko wanted to vomit. Normally wounds never bothered her, but her husband's leg, turned to hamburger? That bothered her.

One of the orderlies said, "He's pretty infected here," as he pointed to the back of Kakashi's thigh. Anko looked to where the orderly pointed and saw a small pocket of white surrounded by dark red thigh tissue, and irritated red skin. "We have to clean this immediately. Good thing he's out for this."

Anko said, "Is it going to hurt him?"

"Not while he's unconscious. He won't feel a thing."

"Good," Anko said, as she held his hand tightly. _Don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him. _She watched the orderlies gather their supplies to clean her husband's wounded leg.

* * *

Itachi, with his newly improved vision said to Tsunade, "If you wish to dispose of Orochimaru for good, we can't do it here."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked. Tsunade said, "Why not? What's wrong with here? His body is sealed, it can't leave. I'd think this would be the ideal place for you to work in."

Itachi said, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but you don't understand. The technique I intend to use needs adequate space for it to be used properly."

Tsunade didn't understand, but Jiraiya did. He kept quiet as Tsunade questioned Itachi.

"What will we have to do," she said curtly.

"I'll need a very large area – somewhat like a training area. Somewhere with a lot of space, where you won't mind if there's damage done to the surrounding areas or not."

She said, "Would the Chunin exam arena do?"

Itachi thought back to when he was taking the chunin exam himself. He remembered the open air arena and how big the area was. He said, "That should suffice. Would you be upset if there was damage done to the arena?"

Tsunade thought and said, "If it means that Orochimaru's body is gone forever, you could reduce the arena to pebbles. If he's gone, I won't even be slightly angry."

Itachi said, "Then that's where we'll do it. You will need to prepare the arena. Put the same sealing symbols on the grounds in the middle of the arena. Make it as similar to here as possible. Then when all is prepared, the body will need to be moved there. Then we can proceed with its disposal."

Jiraiya said, "When can we have this done Itachi?"

He said, "Given the proper rest, I could have done it today. But I need to rest first. Also, I'd assume that Kakashi and Anko would want to be a part of this. I understand that they have a vested interest in seeing Orochimaru gone for good."

Jiraiya said, "That they do. I'll check with the hospital about Kakashi later. If his prognosis is good, would two days be sufficient?" Tsunade looked at Itachi, pleading at him with her eyes. He noticed.

"Two days will be sufficient."

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief again, and said, "Itachi, I have a special housing unit I'd like to keep you in. You'll be away from anyone's scrutiny, yet free to come and go as you please. When you're ready, I will have an escort available to take you there."

Itachi didn't want to reveal how tired he truly was, so he said, "I'm ready whenever you are Hokage-sama. I will rest and be ready for my assignment."

Tsunade thought _his assignment. It's as if he were a Leaf ninja, or an ANBU. But he was both of those at one time or another. _"Right then. Stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." Tsunade left the room and went through the doors faster than anyone thought she could move. They all heard her yell, "SPOO!" outside in the hallway. Momentarily, she returned with a young girl. She said, "Itachi, I'd like you to go with this young lady. Her name is Spoo, and she will take you to your quarters. If you do not like them, she's been instructed to take you to two other places, until you find one of your liking. Any questions?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Itachi said back to her. "Spoo?"

"Yes?" the young girl said to him.

"After you," he said as he gestured to the exit.

Spoo waltzed through the exit with Itachi right on her heels. After they'd left Tsunade said to Jiraiya, "You did well old man."

Jiraiya walked up to her and said, "You've really got to quit calling me that. We're the same age!"

She said, "I know. Thank you for all your help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Jiraiya smiled broadly and turned to leave. He said, "I'm off for a bath and a massage,"

"with some nubile ripe young ladies?" Tsunade finished.

Jiraiya just smiled and walked through the doors. Tsunade laughed as he left.

* * *

**A/N: **So the plans are finally set! In two days time, Itachi will 'remove' Orochimaru's body from the ninja world. But how will he decide to do it? You'll soon see!

**Next up:** Shizune's tells the rest of her story after Kakashi's leg is prepared for healing, while Itachi is led to a place where he can rest without prying eyes keeping tabs on him. Eventually, Kakashi receives 'discharge instructions' that he can't BELIEVE he has to live by, and finally, CLIFFY! See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Poor Anko - having to watch her husband's chewed up leg be cleaned. But comfort is on the way to her. Plus, where is Itachi going now? Read on and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko felt her stomach churn as the orderlies dabbed and treated Kakashi's wound. _Ugh, _she thought _that's just gross _as she watched them dab clean white gauze against the open wound, then remove it with pinkish, white, ick, on it. She really thought she was going to lose it. She thought _thank God it doesn't smell funky. If it did, I'd be hurling for sure._ She turned her head away, while keeping a firm grip on Kakashi's hand.

The orderlies worked and cleaned Kakashi's wound as much as they could. They finished their job, gathered their cloths, and basins, and things and were about to leave the exam room when Anko asked, "Hey? Aren't you going to wrap him up again?"

The last orderly leaving said, "Nope. He's gotta have a healing treatment yet. Just sit tight. He'll be better in no time."

"Thanks," Anko said absently as she looked at Kakashi's feverish face. _Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, _she repeated over and over until she was interrupted by the door opening. Shizune walked in. "OH thank the heavens you're here Shizune! How are you doing?"

Shizune, who it seemed had recovered well from her brain injury answered, "I'm doing a bit better than Kakashi here. Anko, you look a little worn out. You should be resting."

"I wish," Anko said, "But first, take care of him, will ya?"

Shizune smiled genuinely, "Sure I will." She got into position, and looked Kakashi's wound over very closely. "Oh," she said, "This spot seems worse than the others," she pointed to the spot the orderlies had cleaned that had some infection in it. "I'll start here." She did a few hand seals and then laid her hands over the worst part of Kakashi's wound. Anko watched – amazed – as the angry dark red tissue and skin became pinker. The weeping ooze that had been constantly present became less until the wound looked almost dry, and only slightly pink. Shizune smiled to herself and moved her hands to another part of Kakashi's wound, repeating the healing process. She said, "This won't heal him completely. He'll need a day or two of treatments, but he should be fine. I'll have someone come in and shoot him in the behind with some antibiotics, to make sure the infection doesn't come back. He'll be good as new Anko, don't worry about a thing."

Anko was totally relieved. She trusted Shizune implicitly. She asked, "How's it going Shizune? You all healed up from the wedding?"

Shizune laughed musically. She said, "Yeah that was one hell of a day. I went to your wedding, thrilled that you were getting married, yet troubled in my own heart." Anko knew she was talking about Genma. "Then everything seemed to work out for the best, yet I sustained a brain injury. Go figure!" Shizune laughed again, with Anko laughing right along with her.

"I saw Genma before we left on our mission. He seemed good too."

Shizune said, "He's doing quite well. He's been amazing with me. I had trouble at first, trying to remember certain things. I didn't lose my memory, but it was like my brain didn't work," she paused, "as fast as it usually did. I had to think about some things. Genma was great. He has amazing patience."

"He's a really great guy," Anko said.

"He is." Shizune concentrated on her work. As Anko looked down, she saw that Kakashi's terrible wound was now reduced to what looked like a week old wound. There was no seeping, or bleeding, or exposed nerves or ligaments. There was instead, pink, shiny skin that would need a bit more healing to be complete, but Anko was sure that Kakashi would be feeling far less pain when he woke from his medically induced slumber.

Soon, Shizune finished with her labors. Anko said, "That's it? He's done for today?"

"He sure is. He's fine Anko. After he gets his antibiotic shot, he can either go home, or spend the night here,"

"He'll be going home," Anko said without hesitation.

"Yes, I figured as much. I know how much he LOVES hospitals," she laughed again. "Take him home, keep him still, and either myself or Sakura will drop by in the morning for another healing treatment. He'll need about three more treatments before I'd let him try walking on that leg. No worries. We got to him before any permanent damage was done. He'll be up and chasing you around in no time."

Anko thought _I CAN'T WAIT._ She smiled broadly at Shizune and went to her. She hugged her fiercely and said, "Thank you so much. It's just that I, I, I," Anko couldn't find the words.

Shizune pushed her back a bit and said, "I know." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Anko was flooded with emotion as she walked back to Kakashi. She suddenly had the need to sit down very quickly. She pulled a chair over to him and sat in it, facing him. She felt the tears come, this time, grateful tears that she had such good friends, that Konoha had such talented people living in it, and that her husband was going to be just fine.

An intern walked in with a large hypodermic needle. Anko looked up through reddened tired eyes. She jumped up and said, "Let me help you." She undid Kakashi's belt, and unsnapped his pants. She unzipped his fly and for a moment, thought incredibly BAD thoughts about her helpless husband, but seeing the intern criticizing her expression quickly put an end to those thoughts. The intern grabbed the back of Kakashi's pants and pulled down one side, exposing his upper butt cheek. In went the needle, in went the medicine. The needle was removed quickly, and up went his pants. Anko asked, "He's been out for a while now, how long until he wakes up?"

The intern grabbed a chart that had been attached to the end of the bed. "Says here he was administered a sedative to knock him out. From the dose he received, I'd say, he should be awake in about half an hour. You're welcome to stay with him until then. When he wakes up, we'll make arrangements to send him home."

"Good. Fine. That's just fine." Anko said as she took her spot in the chair by Kakashi's face. She never noticed when the intern left.

* * *

Itachi followed the young woman named Spoo through a secluded area behind the Hokage's offices. They were outside in moments, going through twisted turning paths that seemed to be leading to a dark path near the Hokage monuments. Spoo turned to look at him, "Pardon me if I stare. I've never seen an actual Uchiha before."

"No offense taken," Itachi said. "There aren't too many of us left. I killed the clan,"

"But not your brother," Spoo interjected.

Itachi shook his head and said, "No. Not my brother." He wondered what Sasuke was doing right then.

Spoo said, "Things have changed since then. Tsunade-sama shared the information about your clan's 'removal' with me. She's going to make a formal announcement to the village in a day or so – as soon as Orochimaru's body is disposed of. All the wrong done to you will be righted."

Itachi was silent. He thought to himself _all the wrong can't be righted. Not unless every single person I killed was alive again. _

Spoo noticed Itachi's silence and said, "It's right this way. If you don't like it, I can't take you to another place." They followed a lit path through the base of the Hokage monument mountain. Itachi felt his feet rising as the ground below him sloped up. He saw brighter light up ahead. Soon, the two came out the other side of an outcropping on the mountain. All around them was lush green grass. A small cottage was nestled against the mountain side itself. It was as if this small oasis had been set up for a worrisome Hokage to come to have some peace and quiet. It was up far enough on the mountain to not be accessible any other way than through the mountain itself.

Itachi felt tired suddenly. The thought of rest almost enveloped him completely. Spoo asked, "Will this be ok for you?" She walked toward the cottage and took a key from her pocket. She opened the door, standing back to let him look inside.

As soon as he took a quick look around, he said, "This will do nicely. Thank you Spoo."

She handed him the key and said, "There are food, drinks, a shower, a bedroom and a sitting room that overlooks the valley below. Enjoy your stay Itachi."

"Thank you," he said back to her, as she left the cottage and was on her way back to let Tsunade know where Itachi chose to reside and rest.

Itachi immediately consumed some nourishment, and drank his fill of hot tea. A steamy shower later and he could barely keep his eyes open. The whole time he was eating and showering he kept thinking that it was quite amazing that the village's most powerful ninja trusted him completely. She'd even developed a healing technique that could reverse years of damage from a sharingan user's eyes. He hoped he'd find Sasuke some day to let him know what Tsunade could do for him if he ever needed her help. Amazed at the things that were happening to him, Itachi climbed into the bed waiting for him.

He slept for an entire day.

Anko waited patiently for her husband to wake up. Instead of taking the half hour that the intern said he would take to wake up, Kakashi instead woke up almost two hours later. _Late to wake up from anesthesia too. He'll never change._ As his eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Anko, weakly smiling at him. She said, "Hey. You're back. I was starting to get worried. How you feeling?"

Kakashi groaned and said, "My ass hurts."

"Oh, that'd be the antibiotic shot they gave you. Your leg got a bit infected." Kakashi reached back and felt the spot where the needle had been driven into his backside. He winced as his fingers felt the hard ball of medicine under his skin.

He turned back to her and his belt buckle flopped over and clanked on the table below him. He looked down and found that his pants were still un-done. He said, "Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious that I'm going to be mad that I wasn't awake for?"

Anko chuckled, "No, but I thought about it. I undid your pants for the guy who came in to give you your shot."

"You thought about it huh?"

"Yeah I did." She got closer to her husband, just inches from his face. As she was moving in to give him a 'welcome back from being anesthetized' kiss, the door burst open and an orderly walked in with a nurse.

"Oh, excuse me," the nurse said as she saw what Kakashi and Anko were 'almost' doing. "I have his discharge paperwork and instructions for his after care."

Anko said, "Of course, please come in." The nurse then went over the paperwork with both Anko and Kakashi. After they signed that they understood what the instructions and restrictions were for Kakashi's activity level for the next couple of days, the orderly pushed a wheelchair toward the bed.

Kakashi said, "I'm not so sure about sitting in that thing, but I'll give it a try." He pushed himself up into a half-sideways sitting position, where his hip was on the exam table. Anko got under his arm and helped him hop down on his good leg. Then she helped shuffle him to the chair. The orderly held it still as Anko bent with him, helping him try and sit in the chair.

He put both his hands on the arm of the wheel chair and lowered himself into it, wincing as he felt the wound pulling a bit. He said, as he got all the way down, "Not bad really. Everyone fixed me up pretty well. Now, to go home."

"I second that," Anko said.

The orderly headed to the door and said, "Wait a moment, I'll get you some crutches."

"No need," Anko said, "He's got half a dozen pair at home already."

The orderly chuckled and said, "Ok, but have someone return that wheelchair by tomorrow. You can borrow it to take him home in."

"Thanks." The orderly left. "So Kakashi, ready to get the hell out of here?"

"Yep." He looked at his release paperwork as Anko started pushing his chair. He said, "Says here I'm being released into your care."

"Ahuh."

"I'm scared."

"Quit!" she said as she slapped him across the top of his crazy hair. "You know I take good care of you. Plus, Sakura or Shizune will be over in the morning for more healing treatments."

"I'm just worried about what you're going to feed me. I'm not a huge fan of sweets remember?"

"You wanna starve instead?"

"No. In fact, anything right about now would be fine."

"I'm starving," she said. "I didn't eat while we were here."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to leave you."

Kakashi thought _I really never will be alone again. _"Thanks. Let's go home, eat, have hours of sex, and then sleep for a day."

Anko said, "Read number 7 on the list of your after care instructions."

In very plain bold letters, the words, "**NO** **SEXUAL ACTIVITY FOR TWO DAYS**" was written.

Kakashi smashed the paper against his forehead. "That. Just. Sucks."

"We'll survive," Anko said as she pushed him into the street and back toward the apartment they shared.

Once the two ninjas arrived there, they found it was very difficult getting Kakashi up to the second floor where their apartment was. Anko ended up leaving Kakashi at the bottom of the stairs, racing up into the apartment, grabbing one of the six pairs of crutches Kakashi had in the hall closet, and running back down to him with those. They maneuvered their way up the stairs much easier with the crutches, and after a few attempts, and one minor mishap, they finally made it to the top of the steps.

Kakashi panted and said, "Now THAT'S teamwork!"

Anko panted, "Shut up and get inside. I'm going to go return the wheelchair."

Kakashi went inside their apartment and soon flopped sideways onto his couch. He waited there for Anko to return, and she did ten minutes later. Then after Anko prepared a nice dinner that Kakashi was pretty impressed with, Anko helped him bathe, got him dressed into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt, and then she put him to bed. He said as she turned to leave their bedroom, "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," she said. "Just want to get a shower."

"Ok," Kakashi said and was soon, breathing steadily and deeply.

Anko's face wrinkled a bit as she turned to return to the bathroom. She'd done a pretty good job at hiding the fact that her back felt like it was cramping like nobody's business. She didn't want to upset Kakashi, or draw any undue attention to herself. She just wanted to take a hot shower, and rub some liniment on her back to loosen it up. She promised herself that she'd join her husband in bed as soon as she could.

She took an almost too hot shower, letting the water pound her lower back. She loved when she kicked the shower massage on "mega-pulse" and let it spit water at her at a high rate of speed. A hot wet massage always helped her muscles un-bunch themselves after a hard days' work.

She felt a bit more relaxed when she got out of the shower and she put on some comfortable pajamas. She felt dead tired. She knew that under the sink, she kept the liniment that she used to rub into her stiff muscles. She opened the vanity door, and as she bent down, a strong sensation of vertigo hit her. She reached for the liniment, missed it completely, and toppled sideways and forward onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFY TIME! Only a few more chapters to go and you know I had to throw a couple more cliffies in before the series ended right?

**Next up:** After a tedious healing session with Kakashi, Sakura worries that there is something DEFINITELY wrong with Anko. Meanwhile, Itachi rests and laments about his past, and recent decisions. Later, Kakashi uses what he thinks is a sure-fire way to wake a sleeping Anko, but will it work? You'll see! No cliffy - I'll be nice. See you soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! So what the hell happened to Anko? Did she fall? Did she pass out? Was she just thrown off balance? I'll tell you in a few moments, I promise. Also, we're going a little deeper into Itachi too. During the time we spend with Itachi, I threw out a little something to my friend and fellow author MeatwaD9021. Let's see if he can find it. You ready? Then let's get started. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko was only out for a few moments. She came to quickly and thought _what the fuck was that?_ She sat up slowly – the room was still spinning just a bit. She sat there and waited for her head to clear. After a couple of minutes, her vision stabilized, and she reached for the liniment that was still in the cabinet under her sink. She sat right on the floor and rubbed some of it on her lower back. She could feel the heat spreading from it as it worked into her skin, heating the muscles it was meant to relax. She put the liniment back, and decided to try and stand up. She got to her knees first, waiting to see if her head was going to make the room swing to one side again – but it didn't. She held on to the sink and pulled herself up. When she was standing, still holding the sink, she waited to see if she was ok. _I don't know what the hell that was, but I'm so tired, if I don't get to bed right now, I'll never make it._ She staggered to the bedroom, holding on to the walls as she went. She got to the bed and fell into it quite roughly. Kakashi snorted in his deep slumber, but didn't wake up. _I don't want him to wake up now. He needs his rest, and I do too. Plus, I don't want him asking any questions right now._ She quickly succumbed to sleep beside her deeply breathing husband.

Knocking at the door woke Kakashi in the morning. He grumbled to Anko, "Hey. Honey. Someone's at the door." Anko didn't stir. He grabbed her hip and shook her back and forth, but still she didn't wake up. "ANKO. Hey Hun? Jeez, she's out like a light again. Looks like it's up to me to go see who's pounding the door down." He carefully rolled to his side, and hopped out of bed on his good leg, then grabbed the crutches he'd put against the wall by the bed. "Coming!" he called as he crutched his way to the front door. He looked out the peep hole and saw pink everywhere. "Ah," he said aloud and opened the door so Sakura could come in.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing up. You should have had Anko let me in."

He said, "I tried to wake her, but she's out of it. She's been exhausted ever since she injured her back."

Sakura said, "Maybe it was a bit early for her to have gone back to work."

"I'm thinking so. So where do you want me?"

Sakura looked around, and said, "That couch looks pretty good. Just lie down on it and face the couch, so I can see the whole wound.

Kakashi said, "This is gonna be a little bit weird Sakura. Maybe I should go change into some shorts. If not, I'm going to drop trou right here. I do have boxers on."

Sakura said, "I don't want to see your underwear if I can help it – go ahead and change. I'll wait here for you."

"Right." Kakashi hobbled back to the bedroom to get some shorts to wear.

He rummaged through his drawer and found a suitable pair. He tossed his sweats aside and slid into his shorts carefully. He looked over at Anko when he'd finished dressing and she was still in the same position she'd been in when he left. _God, she's out cold. I had no idea how much this mission took out of her. _He left her sleeping and returned to Sakura.

"Ah, that's better," Sakura said to her former sensei. "Now just lie on the couch, and let me get a look at that leg."

Kakashi did as he was told. Sakura looked over his entire wound and said, "Shizune treated you didn't she?"

"I suppose she did – I was out of it when the wound was cleaned and treated."

"I'd know her work anywhere." She did a few hand seals, then held her hands over Kakashi's wound. "I have a message to deliver to you too. Tsunade-sama asked that you and Anko come to her offices tomorrow afternoon. She spoke with Itachi, and all are in agreement that Orochimaru's body will be disposed of then."

Kakashi asked, "Will they do it in the medical research area?"

"No. In the chunin exam arena."

"Why there?"

Sakura said, "Itachi said the technique he planned to use, was quite destructive, and he needed a lot of space to work with. We're all to meet outside Tsunade's offices, then we will have the body transported to the chunin exam arena, where it will be placed in another sealing jutsu, then Itachi will do his thing."

"Ok, we'll be there after lunch tomorrow. That a good time?"

"Yes, that should be fine. Tsunade will want to look at your leg to make sure it's healing well. Shizune said she'll be over tonight to administer another healing treatment. I can't believe it Kakashi – we're finally going to get rid of Orochimaru once and for all."

Kakashi noticed the dark circles under Sakura's eyes. _She's been working so many hours on that bastard. _"Amen to that," he said. _Anko will be able to have that normal life she always wanted as soon as he's gone for good._

Sakura stayed with Kakashi for about twenty minutes. Then she helped him do some stretching exercises to make sure that his leg muscles that were being healed with chakra didn't shorten or stiffen up. Soon, she was finished with her ministrations and said, "Ok, you're all done for now. Do you want me to look in on Anko?"

Kakashi sat up, marveling at how much better he could do so now, and said, "I think that's a good idea Sakura. You know where the bedroom is – go ahead. I'll meet you there in a minute." Sakura walked off in the direction of the bedroom, and Kakashi reached for his crutches. He followed her in.

Sakura knelt down next to their bed and looked at Anko's face. It was drawn and pale. She gently placed her hand on Anko's forehead. She said, "She looks like she has a fever, but she doesn't. That's strange." Sakura took Anko's hand and felt her pulse in her wrist. "Her heart rate is a little slow, but it's still in the normal range. How's her appetite been?"

"Normal if not a little more than usual."

"She just may be overworked. That's what I'd bet it is. She wasn't ready to get back to work so soon. Let her sleep as long as she wants today. If she's still tired, have Shizune look at her later on when she comes by. Honestly, I think she's just exhausted, and her body shut her down for a while. No need to worry Kakashi."

"Thanks Sakura. That puts my mind at ease."

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go watch Orochimaru's creepy body for a few hours. Make sure it doesn't try and infiltrate a person, or get up and walk around."

"He's walked around? Without a head?"

"No, he hasn't walked around yet. But I wouldn't put it past him. See you tomorrow Kakashi. No need to see me out."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Sakura left the bedroom, and Kakashi waited until he heard the apartment door close.

Kakashi got back into bed. He wasn't quite ready to eat breakfast yet. Instead, he cuddled up to his wife, and contemplated reading her some Icha Icha while she slept. He wondered if it would give her naughty dreams if he did. That was definitely something he wanted to try sometime. Instead, he let her sleep, like Sakura said to. After about forty five minutes, his stomach growled loud enough to make him get out of bed and find something to eat. As he stood up, he looked back at his wife and said, "I know one sure fire way to get you to wake up Anko." He went to the kitchen to fry some bacon.

* * *

After Itachi woke from sleeping a full day, he ate some breakfast and drank more tea. Then he went outside into the lush grasses and sat down, facing the valley below him. He closed his eyes, and began to meditate, trying to find peace in his mind. He'd never succeeded in ever finding it before, _what makes me think I'll find it now _he thought as he breathed deeply in through his nose, and back out again. He began to think back toward all the things he'd done in his life. How he never had enough time for Sasuke when they were growing up, how his Father, who he found out was attempting a coup, was so proud of him and his talents, the looks on the faces of his Aunt and Uncle as they were slain in cold blood in the street, the terrified look in Sasuke's eyes as he turned and scrambled away from him, calling him a 'monster' as he panicked and ran for his life.

Itachi accepted the fact that what was done, could never be undone. Killing his entire clan went against everything he stood for. But when he found out what they planned to do, overthrowing the third Hokage and taking Konoha for themselves – practically starting a civil war inside the village – he chose to do what he was ordered to do, for the betterment of all. He accepted his brands – killer – murderer – butcher – and left the village with them. And now, that same village asked for his help yet again. Somehow, as he meditated, he felt that this was very cathartic to him. Returning to the village, not as a labeled 'monster' but as a helpful talented young man, who was respected by the highest ranking ninjas in the village. He was no longer going to be looked at as a villain, but from that point on, as a hero, or maybe even a savior – a savior of the village. He was a ninja – he lived his own personal nindo. His ninja way was a way of peace, and if using his talents to obliterate any chance of Orochimaru ever getting his hands on Sasuke or anyone else for that matter, he'd do it without question. Although Kisame . . . _Kisame forgive me._

He quietly sat in the sunlight, hearing the wind blow up the mountain side. He felt the grass move around him, touching his skin briefly, rippling against his foot at times. He focused, and turned his mind inward, trying to lose himself in the sound in the wind. He focused harder, and tried to not feel the grass as a foreign body touching him, but to not feel it at all, because he was one with it. Itachi breathed slow deep breaths, as he tried to take the wind into himself, and become united with it. All his painful memories clouded and faded. Everything was dark behind his closed eyes; there were only the sounds of nature around him. He was connected to it, and for a moment, he thought _is this peace?_ He held himself as still as he could to feel no pain from his memories, no fatigue from his eyes, no remorse for the dead. A small quiet flame of pride began to grow in his belly, and he found that he was proud of the service he gave, and would give to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Itachi sat motionless for over an hour. While he meditated, Spoo had come back to his cottage, and upon seeing him outside, decided not to interrupt him. Instead, she wrote him a detailed note letting him know that she would be returning the following afternoon to escort him back to the Hokage's offices. Then all would go to the chunin exam arena, and he could then, finish the task he'd been asked to do for the Village. After one last look at him, his inky black hair tied back and glistening in the sunlight, she turned and left him.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. Asuma and Kurenai took a long luxurious bath together, Gai and Lee sparred, then did three laps around the village walking on their hands, Jiraiya peeped in the women's hot springs – which earned him a poke in the eye, Kakashi read some of his favorite Icha Icha passages, and Anko slept.

Kakashi was getting worried. Frying bacon did not get the woman out of bed. That was a first. When it was going on mid-afternoon, he finally decided it was time for her to wake up. He said, "Anko, rise and shine! We're going to have company in a little while." She grunted. _Good, that's at least something._ "Come on honey! Can't have you sleeping all day long. We've got instructions from Tsunade on what we're doing tomorrow." He pushed her hip and rocked her back and forth.

"Arrruhuhruhhh!" she groaned at him.

"What was that? Stop it Kakashi or I'll punch you in the neck?"

"Rahrrrra."

He got close to her face and said, "Have you lost the ability to speak?"

"No. Just don't want to. Tired."

Kakashi said, "It's after 3PM. You've been asleep from what I can guess, for about twelve hours."

Anko mumbled, "No shit?"

"No shit. Aren't you starving?"

Anko rolled on her back and stretched. She still looked very tired, but at least some of the color was coming back to her face. "After 3PM? Oh shit! Was Sakura here? Did she come by and give you a treatment?"

"She was here and gone around seven this morning. You slept right through everything."

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired."

"Did you at least have a few good dreams?"

She thought a moment and said, "I don't think I dreamt at all. I don't remember any of them if I did."

"Shizune should be here soon. I have some food if you want something to eat."

Anko inhaled and stretched again, then she sat up, "DO I SMELL BACON?"

Kakashi smiled at her, "You do. I thought it might wake you up earlier, but it did no such thing. I contemplated dipping it in chocolate, but I thought that might be too much for you. It's in the kitchen on a plate, along with an egg, a banana and some dried figs."

Anko's mouth fell open as she thought _CHOCOLATE. COVERED. BACON. Oh dear God in heaven . . . _She wanted to vault out of bed and RUN to the food, but she remembered that she'd had a case of vertigo before she went to bed. So she cautiously sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and noticing that she felt ok, she stood up and headed for the kitchen. She didn't even stop at the bathroom. She went right for the bacon.

As soon as she reached the kitchen, the bacon smell doubled. She inhaled deeply and said, "Ooooh, nothing smells as good as bacon." She found the plate Kakashi had made for her. A hard boiled egg was next to four strips of bacon. An unpeeled banana was next to the plate, and a hand full of dried figs were on the plate with the bacon. She practically tore the wrap off the pate and shoved an entire slice of bacon in her mouth – savoring the salty smoky chewy crispy pork belly. Before she finished chewing, she took a big bite of the hard boiled egg. "Ahhh," she said out loud around a mouthful of food. She swallowed the half chewed foods and then stuffed another slice of bacon in her mouth.

As she chewed the second slice of bacon, she said, "Hmmm, doesn't taste right. Needs something." She went to her refrigerator and looked inside. "Ah! There it is." He pulled out a bottle of ketchup. She then squirted a line of it down the center of the third slice of bacon, and stuffed it in her mouth. "Oooh, now THAT's perfect. Can't go wrong with ketchup." She ate the last slice of bacon this same way, then devoured the banana quickly. She grabbed the fist full of dried figs and walked back to the bedroom where Kakashi still was. She said as she popped a fig in her mouth, "Thanks," pop, "for making me," pop, "breakfast," pop. She chewed the sweet dried fruit and smiled at him.

"Looks like it's done you some good. Your cheeks have some color again."

Chew, swallow, pop, chew swallow, "Was I that bad," pop, chew, "before?"

"Yeah. I was really getting worried. Oh, before I forget, did you get your wrist looked at? Did you get any testing done while I was out of it in the hospital?"

"Kakashi, I told you," pop, chew, "that I didn't even eat when you were there. Of course, I didn't," pop, chew, "get anything done. There was no time. And I wouldn't have left you anyway. I'll go see Tsunade about it tomorrow. Get whatever tests done she thinks could pinpoint what's going on."

Kakashi said, "You may have to wait a couple of days. We're to meet with Tsunade tomorrow around noonish. Orochimaru's body is going to be transported to the chunin exam arena, and Itachi's going to dispose of it then. I figured you'd definitely want to be there for that."

Anko stood silently for a moment. _He'll be gone forever? Tomorrow? _"You bet your ass I want to be there for that."

"Be careful with my ass!" Kakashi said, "It's still sore from the shot they gave me."

"Awww, poor baby. Want mommy to kiss it? Make it feel better?" She eyed him seductively.

"You seriously want to kiss my ass?" He asked her.

She walked up to him and said, "Not in the way YOU think," she raised her eyebrows at him.

Kakashi smiled back at his naughty little wife's idea, then they both rolled their eyes when someone knocked at their door. "Coitus interruptus – againus!" Kakashi said.

"You're not supposed to be having sex yet anyway. I'll go see who's here."

"TEASE!" he called to her as she left the bedroom. "Evil woman," he muttered quietly to himself. "Knows just what to do . . ."

Anko went to the door and looked outside. Shizune was on the other side of the door, smiling. Anko opened the door, "Shizune! Come on in."

"Thank you Anko. Where's the patient?"

"He's in the bedroom. I'll go get him."

"Ok. Sakura said she had no problem treating him on the couch. If he wants to do that again, that would be fine. But Anko, before you go," Anko stopped and turned to face her, "Sakura said that she and Kakashi couldn't wake you earlier when she was here. I spoke with Tsunade about this, and we'd like you to come in for some testing after Orochimaru's body is eliminated."

"That's funny, Kakashi and I were just talking about the same thing. I've never been so tired in my life. Ever since I tore the disk in my back, it's been one thing after another. I'd like to get to the bottom of this too, so I can get back to work."

"We'll schedule it – for the day after the big event."

"Fine with me. I'll go get his highness." Anko trotted off to get Kakashi, feeling pretty well after her twelve hours of sleep and bacon breakfast. She returned with him momentarily.

"Hey Shizune," Kakashi said to her. "The couch ok?"

"That's fine with me. Go ahead and I'll get started on your leg."

Kakashi got onto the couch and lay there, while Shizune examined the quickly healing wound. "You're lucky this wasn't deeper. You may have had to have surgery to stitch some muscles back together if they'd been severed. Luckily, they were only cut into, rather than cut through."

"It hurt like hell either way you tell it," Kakashi said.

"I know it did. I saw the exposed nerves." She then did her hand seals and her healing chakra flowed.

All three were quiet for a while, then Kakashi asked, "Things still all set for tomorrow?"

Shizune said, "Yes indeed. We're finally going to be rid of Orochimaru's body. Honestly it's quite frightening. It moves at times, but luckily, with everyone watching it in shifts, it never moves far." Anko visibly shivered when she thought of Orochimaru moving.

Shizune said, "It'll all be over soon, and we can all get on with our lives. We'll never have to worry about him again." Both Anko and Kakashi wished they could both get that in writing.

* * *

**A/N: **So the time is coming! Soon, Orochimaru will be no more! But what will Itachi do? You'll find out soon.

**Next up:** The big day finally comes - the elimination of Orochimaru's body is to commence. Itachi and Tsunade discuss the details of the jutsu he plans to use to complete the job and adjustments to the plans have to be made to not destroy any innocent bystanders. And - yep - I'm not even gonna say it. See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Time to get the 'process' of Orochimaru's removal started. There are a couple of details that have to be worked out first. As for now, let's get the assembly of ninjas, well, assembled. Ready? Let's go! Enjoy!

* * *

The day had come. It was finally time. Itachi woke completely rested. He rose and spent the morning preparing for the task that he'd agreed to do for the Village. He meditated again after he'd eaten, then he cleaned himself up, got dressed in his regular gear, and waited for his escort to take him back to Tsunade. He waited quietly until Spoo appeared.

"Itachi?" she called. "Are you ready?"

Itachi stood, after taking a last look out the back of the cottage over the peaceful valley below, "I am," he said back to her. He followed her out the door. "Don't forget this," he said to her as he held out the key to the cottage to her.

"Thank you. I never know how to ask for those things back." She smiled at him, and then turned to lead him back into the mountain where she'd led him out of prior.

When they emerged from the other side, Spoo asked, "If you don't mind my asking, are you really going to get rid of Orochimaru's body for good? Everyone seems to think you can. I'm sorry, I don't doubt that you can, I'm just curious."

Itachi smiled slightly, then said, "I have every intention of eliminating him for good. That way he can never come back, he can never latch on to anyone else ever again, and he can never use the powers he's harnessed for anything evil. He'll never butcher anyone else, I'll see to that." As he spoke, he thought _I might just be talking about myself._

"That's good," Spoo said, then, she picked up her pace a bit. "We should get there soon. Some of the ninjas are already there. There's quite a buzz in the Hokage's offices. Today is going to be a historic day."

Itachi thought, _it will indeed._

Spoo and Itachi jogged the rest of the way until they made it to the Academy, where they went immediately to the Hokage's offices.

Sakura had stopped by Anko and Kakashi's apartment early in the morning to give Kakashi a final healing treatment. She told him to try putting weight on his leg to see if there was much pain. When he tried to walk, he found there wasn't much at all. She asked him, "Will you be able to walk to Tsunade's office, then to the Chunin exam arena?"

Kakashi tested out his leg again and said, "I should be able to."

Anko rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up. She yawned widely, then said, "If you can't, you can always catch a ride with Gai."

"Oh spare me woman. I'll never live down all the favors he's done for me on that last mission. If he does me one more favor, I'll be painting his toe nails for him or something."

Anko said, "He's not gay you know."

"I know," Kakashi said, "I just like saying those things about him."

"You are rivals. Rivals do tend to hit below the belt at times," Sakura said.

"Literally," Anko said, then she and Sakura laughed.

"Ha, ha. You're both so funny this morning. When are we leaving?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura said, "I'm going to make sure everything's set up at the arena. Tsunade is already in her offices. She's got a bit of a hangover, so be careful what you say. Apparently, she was a quite worried last night."

"About what?" Anko said.

Sakura said, "She's worried that this may not go well, and we may have to use you Kakashi to do it instead of Itachi."

Anko spoke up, "Itachi'll do it. He said he would. I don't doubt him."

Kakashi said, "What makes you an expert on him?"

Anko said, "I don't know. It's just a feeling or an instinct when I'm around him. I do believe he's a man of his word, and he's truly tortured by what he was commanded to do to his clan. I think that he thinks that this is a way for him to repent, and to save his brother any further mishaps with Orochimaru or his body. Personally, when Itachi does it, I may have to give him a huge hug, because he'll be releasing me from all the hate and fear I've harbored for that BASTARD for as long as I can remember." Anko seethed, balling her fists at her sides.

Kakashi hobbled over to her, and put his arm around her. "Very impassioned speech Anko. I believe you're right. Let's get something to eat and gear up. We're going to witness a practically immortal sannin be destroyed today."

"I can't fucking wait." Anko grinned evilly.

Sakura said, "Ok then! I'll just be going. You can go to Tsunade's offices as soon as you're ready. I think Gai is already there."

"Suck up," Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura said, "You're just jealous because you're always late."

Kakashi said, "I just may surprise you some day."

Sakura said, "Oh please. You've been mostly on time lately, but I doubt you have it in you to EVER be early for ANYTHING. It's just who you are Kakashi."

Anko said, "That's true," she pinched his masked cheek, "it is just who you are."

Kakashi said, "Two against one is not fair. I'm going to get a shower." He hobbled out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

Anko said, "I'll see you in a bit Sakura."

Sakura said, "Anko, your wrist." She pointed to the dark ring that was still present.

Anko looked at it and said, "I've already talked to Shizune about it. We're going to run some tests tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea. You were dead tired the other day. Maybe you're anemic or something."

"Whatever it is, I've got to get it fixed so I can feel more like myself again."

Sakura said, "I'm sure a lot of it is stress related. You were badly injured, and you probably went back to work too soon. And on top of that, you had to worry about Kakashi and his injury. You've been through a lot lately. Your body is probably just trying to tell you to slow down a bit, and heal completely before you attempt to be super-ninja again."

"Well, we'll get whatever tests done tomorrow that Tsunade wants to do, and we'll take care of business! I will see you at the arena later."

Sakura walked to the door and opened it. She called back, "See you there." She closed the door behind her.

Anko thought _I thought she was never going to leave! _She looked around stealthily and then tip-toed to the kitchen. _Good, Kakashi's in the bathroom, Sakura's gone, now I can get it._ She practically ran to the fridge and reached in the back. She grabbed the jar of chocolate sauce that was hidden back there; wretched open the silverware drawer and took out a spoon. She whipped the lid off the jar, and stabbed the spoon in quickly, dragging the spoon out toward her mouth, two long thin trails of chocolate dangling from the spoon. She shoved it in her mouth and breathed deeply into her nose. She closed her eyes and waited for the taste to envelop her, and the sugar to shoot her skyward. She waited. She opened her eyes and waited. Then she closed them again, swirled the chocolate around her mouth and swallowed part of it. _Nothing? No buzz? _She looked at the jar to see if it had an expiration date on it. Never in her life had Anko EVER let anything sweet expire before it was eaten, and upon further examination, the jar of chocolate sauce was just fine and had quite a bit of "life" left to it.

_Tastes a little off. Maybe I got something in it accidentally. _She licked off the spoon, hoping that she'd just had a bad taste in her mouth or something and it wasn't mixing well with the chocolate. She tossed the spoon in the sink, put the lid back on the jar and shoved it completely disappointed, back in the fridge. She thought _I know there's something wrong with me now. When chocolate doesn't taste good to me, there has GOT to be something wrong! I cannot go through life without the enjoyment of chocolate! I'll DIE!!!_ She was bound and determined to keep that appointment for testing with Tsunade the next day, if for anything, for her beloved chocolate obsession that she could never live without.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and Gai were seated in Tsunade's offices when Asuma and Kurenai arrived. Asuma said hello to everyone, then asked, "Where's Kakashi? He's not here yet? Oh wait, what am I saying."

"Exactly," Tsunade said.

"How's he doing Tsunade? I tried to go see him in the hospital the day after he went there, but they said he'd gone home to recover. I decided to leave him alone – leave him to Anko."

Kurenai said, "Who could have damaged him more,"

Shizune interrupted, "But she didn't. She took as good of care of him as she could. He's doing very well. He should be joining us soon."

Kurenai said, "Is Jiraiya coming?"

Tsunade said, "He's already at the arena. He had to deliver some supplies there for me. He also wanted to make sure that everything was secure and that no citizens were anywhere near the area. We don't know what Itachi plans to do, but he said he needed a lot of space, and warned of possible structural destruction. We don't want any innocent bystanders to get hurt. Sakura's there with him, along with Harumi and Hanami. They've got everything set up. I have an entire medical team moving the body over as we speak. As soon as Kakashi and Anko and Itachi get here, we'll get things under way."

Moments later, a knock sounded at Tsunade's door. "That must be Kakashi," Asuma said.

The door opened slowly and Spoo peeked her head in. "Here you are Itachi." She pushed the door open for him, and stood back as he entered. "Is there anything else you need Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade said, "No, you're free to go Spoo. I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Yes ma'am," Spoo turned and closed the door.

Everyone turned and regarded Itachi as he strode forward to the group. Tsunade said, "Itachi, again, I want to express my gratitude for what you are about to do for us. This will be a great and historic day for the Village for so many reasons. You are going to make sure that Orochimaru will no longer be obsessed with destroying this village. You are going to make sure that he will never inhabit another body. You are going to make sure that he will never again use a forbidden jutsu to harm another living soul. You are providing us with a service that we so desperately need. We owe you a lot Itachi."

Itachi said, "You have given me much already Hokage-sama, but I too have my reasons for wanting Orochimaru's body destroyed. When do we proceed?"

"His body is being moved there now by a medical team. We're just waiting for Kakashi and Anko. As soon as they arrive, we'll go to the arena."

Tsunade said, "Itachi, I know how powerful the jutsus you've acquired are. I've studied a couple of them. I also know that with any powerful jutsu, there is a price to pay. Besides that everyone knows, that repeated, or intense use of your sharingan and especially your mangekyou does much damage to your eyes. Please understand, that we would not ask you to pay this type of price if we had any other choice."

Itachi looked at Tsunade slowly. He said, "I know what is required of me Hokage-sama. I've always done what is required of me, despite what it does to me. And now I'll do it again. But I'll do it not just for the Village's sake, but for selfish reasons of my own too." Tsunade wasn't sure what Itachi meant by that, so she didn't ask. But Itachi knew well why he was willing to risk his newly renewed eyesight to remove Orochimaru for good: _penance._

Tsunade looked at her watch. Gai noticed. He said, "Lady-Tsunade, would you like me to go find Kakashi and carry him back here? Maybe he's having difficulty with his injury. It did look very severe."

Tsunade said, "We'll give him a couple more minutes. Shizune said he's fine. He'll be here, for Anko's sake and his own. If anyone has anything they need to do while we wait – do it now. We've got a risky operation coming up and we've got to be ready to do what Itachi tells us to do. We all need to be ready and alert."

Itachi spoke up, "Hokage-sama, the only thing I will need you all to do is stay far away from me. In fact, you'd be best to stand in front of me – at a considerable distance."

Tsunade said, "But what about Orochimaru's body? It will be in the sealing circle inscribed in the arena, but the medical technicians there are the ones who are keeping the sealing in place. They have to be close to his body to maintain it."

"Then they will be sacrificed with the jutsu. I'm sorry, but anyone too close will be destroyed."

"That is quite the dilemma," Tsunade said as she rested her chin in her hand. "I don't know if physical bonds could restrain his body for long. He's responded both to your body, and to Anko's. If he breaks loose from the physical bonds that hold him . . . Itachi, how long does it take your technique to work?"

"Mere minutes, but it does take those minutes."

Tsunade thought this through, "He could break free. He wouldn't be able to go far, but I fear that his body may try to assimilate with yours or Anko's once it's free of the sealing jutsu. Those damn bewitched cells of his just keep re-animating. I don't want to sacrifice anyone else because of him, but I'm not sure what to do."

"Do not fear Hokage-sama. The jutsu I plan to use, if anyone were to get caught up in it, they would not be upset about dying from it."

Tsunade said, "Does that mean?"

Itachi said, "Yes, it means exactly what you think it means."

* * *

**A/N: **WHAT DOES IT MEAN YOU ASK? You probably know - or if you think you don't - when I tell you, you'll go, OH YEAH! He he heeeee!

**Next up:** The process of removal is revealed, and Tonton returns with a smile for Anko. Itachi gives everyone instructions at the arena so as few lives as possible will be lost. The process begins, as the band of very anxious ninjas looks on, and we end the chapter with A CLIFFY FROM HELL! See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So you know what Itachi plans to use don't you? If not, read the second sentence below. But before you do that, I want to ask something of you - to enhance your reading of this chapter I want you to envision the whole process in your head. When the procedure starts - try and SEE what's happening. Don't just listen to the words - picture what they're describing. Imagine how the witnesses feel when they see what's happening. Try and feel it yourself. It's quite anxiety producing and stressful. If you feel what they feel - you will enhance this chapter and really enjoy it. WARNING: Cliffy from hell!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade couldn't have been happier. Itachi planned to use the Sword of Totsuka after all. This confirmed that the fabled sword did exist. A sword with no physical presence that was capable of being wielded and could pierce objects or people, sealing them in a state of eternal bliss. Tsunade thought _who wouldn't want to have that type of afterlife_? _But wait. If the sword has no physical presence, then how can Itachi wield it? _Tsunade turned her attention to the door when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she half-yelled.

Anko walked in the door with Kakashi hobbling after her.

"Hey Kakashi, how's your ass?" Asuma asked.

"I'd show it to you, but there are ladies present," Kakashi said back to him. "When are we leaving?"

Without anyone but Anko noticing, Tonton walked out from behind Tsunade's desk and started sniffing her boot. Shizune then saw what she was doing, and smiled to herself. Anko squatted down and scratched the little pig behind her ear. She could swear the little animal knew how to smile, because every time she saw her now, she seemed to be smiling at her! _What gives Tonton? Why are you always so happy to see me? You sure are sweet._ She kept scratching her until Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, we're all assembled. Everyone will be positioned at the far end of the chunin exam arena. From what Itachi has told us, we will face him. He will then proceed with his jutsu of choice to destroy Orochimaru once and for all. If for any reason, you feel unsafe, I want you to leave the arena immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai," said by a chorus of five, plus Itachi and Shizune. Tonton just snorted in agreement with her mistress.

Tsunade stood up, "Then let's do this." Everyone stayed put until Tsunade walked out of the office with Shizune. Then one by one, all the rest filed out of the office. Anko looked down at Tonton and said, "You'd better stay here young lady. We may be messing with dangerous stuff. You don't want to get your pretty necklace broken do you?"

Tonton snorted at her, gave her a final smile, and waddled back behind Tsunade's desk.

Anko chuckled to herself as Kakashi put his hand on her arm. "You ready for this?" he said to her.

Suddenly, Anko had her game face on. "Oh yeah, I'm ready." The two strode out the door together to join the others on their way to the chunin exam arena.

When they arrived at the arena, they saw that Orochimaru's body had indeed been transported there. It was in the middle of the arena floor, the sealing circle and symbols drawn out from him with three medical technicians tending to it. Sakura, Hanami and Harumi met the group as they walked inside.

Sakura approached Tsunade and said, "Everything's ready Tsunade-sama. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"No Sakura. Just take the girls, and go to the far end of the arena. Stay there and don't get any closer than that unless I call you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," she walked to Hanami and Harumi and the three of them then trotted toward the far end of the arena.

Tsunade said, "The rest of you, follow them. Itachi, come with me. We have instructions to give the technicians." Itachi followed her to where the technicians were monitoring Orochimaru's remains, while the rest of the group followed Sakura and the sister scientists.

When Tsunade and Itachi approached the technicians she said, "The three of you have to listen very carefully to what Itachi has to say. Itachi?"

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will be using a tremendously destructive jutsu in a few moments. If you are anywhere near me, or Orochimaru's body when I perform it you will become casualties of it. Therefore, I am going to begin my hand seals, and then signal you. You are to run as fast as you can in the direction that the others are waiting at the far end of the arena. I must emphasize that you will not survive this jutsu if you care caught up in it."

One of the technicians said, "But we can't leave his body! It still moves!" As if on cue, Orochimaru's body started to tremble slightly as if it were building up energy preparing to spring.

Itachi said, "Do not sacrifice yourselves. When I tell you to run, run. I will hold off finishing my hand seals until I feel that you are far enough away. Do not turn back for any reason until you are with the others."

Tsunade said, "We will secure his body with ninja wire and stakes in the ground. Hopefully this will give Itachi the few more minutes he needs to finish his jutsu. For now, continue your monitoring, while we secure him. Itachi?"

"Hai," he said.

Tsunade had instructed Jiraiya to bring ninja wire, and metal stakes with spring loaded hooks on them. They looked and acted similar to grappling hooks, only were smaller. She and Itachi tied the wire to the loops at the top of the stakes. Tsunade then wrapped them criss-cross over Orochimaru's body because every time Itachi tried to do it, Orochimaru's body would be pulled toward him like steel to a magnet. Tsunade soon finished wrapping his body, then she pushed the stakes in the ground slightly. Then she walked around his body, and using her immense strength, stomped each stake into the ground until it was buried with just the loop showing. A quick tug on the loop activated the springs, and the hooks came out of the buried stakes and helped grip the ground. She hoped against hope that this would be enough to restrain him for those few extra moments Itachi would need.

Anko looked on from a distance. Kakashi was seated next to her on a bench at the far end of the arena. "They've got him physically restrained with stakes and ninja wire. That should give Itachi some more time." She felt an anticipatory rise in her stomach as she realized she was only moments away from being free from her former sensei's power over her.

Kakashi grabbed her hand, "Won't be long now."

She took a moment to look away from what was happening and looked at her husband. She bent over and kissed him on the mouth. "Any minute now." She then reassumed her position and watched what was happening down field with the others.

Itachi looked at Tsunade and said, "I'm ready. You should go now. I'll tell the technicians when it's time to run."

Tsunade looked at him sternly and said, "Thank you Itachi. Good luck." He just nodded to her and began to walk behind Orochimaru's body – at actually quite a distance away from it.

Tsunade turned and moving quickly soon joined the rest of the spectators out of harm's way. When she joined them she announced, "He's ready to begin." All eyes turned to Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and began to concentrate his chakra. He called to the technicians, "Don't look at my eyes while I do this," immediately; all three looked at the ground. He concentrated again, then slowly opened his eyes. Triple linked swirls rimmed the irises in his normally black eyes. His mangekyou sharingan focused on the body lying some distance from him. Through his eyes, he could see it twitching and pulling against the ninja wire and sealing jutsu that restrained it. Through his improved eyesight, he saw that only one of the stakes was even slightly loose at the moment. _I have to work quickly _he thought as he began his hand seals.

The spectators at the far end of the arena watched. Kakashi said, "Don't look directly at him. He's using his mangekyou." Everyone tried to look at Orochimaru's body instead.

Anko practically screamed in her mind, _this has gotta work, this has GOTTA WORK!_

Asuma pulled Kurenai against him. She easily fell into his protective embrace. Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade, both sannin waiting to see what the fates held in store for their third sannin member. Gai thought _I wish Lee were here to see this awesome display of power! He'll never believe me when I tell him what I've witnessed here today!_ Sakura watched closely, almost distracted as the Uchiha began his hand seals. Her mind drifted to Sasuke – she'd never forget him no matter what he did. The sister scientists, watched raptly, wondering exactly what Itachi was going to do. Kakashi reached for Anko's hand. She turned to him, and grasped his in hers. Then he closed his eye and waited.

Jiraiya was trying to hold it all in. He was waiting to see how Itachi planned to use the fabled sword that Tsunade told him Itachi would use. It was indeed history in the making, and verification for all the history books that the sword that was a legend, did indeed exist. _What form will it take? Will we be able to see it? There are so many things I need to know._ He stared at Orochimaru's body, as Itachi continued to make his hand seals.

Itachi thought _I never thought that I would have to use this brand of mangekyou. Possibly against Sasuke, if he'd gained that much power, but now? Now, it will work. It will remove Orochimaru from this plane of existence once and for all. _He was three quarters through his hand seals when he suddenly said, "MOVE. RUN!" The three medical technicians looked at him, and without another moment's loss, Itachi yelled, "NOW!" All three technicians sprang to their feet and sprinted toward the far end of the arena. None looked back – they'd been warned not to. They kept running and running, the people waiting for them at the end of the arena, cheering them on as they watched Itachi finish his hand seals.

The ground rumbled and Tsunade thought _I hope they get here in time._

Orochimaru's body bucked against the wire holding it down. It flailed like a fish out of water, yearning for that one thing that would keep it alive – be it Anko's body, or Itachi's. The ninja wire snapped on his left leg. The stakes holding the rest of his left leg down started to come loose. The lower half of Orochimaru's body was undulating like a wave, trying to gain momentum to free the rest of it.

While it flailed, the ground underneath it rumbled, from the sheer power of the chakra being used.

The three technicians literally crashed into the onlookers. They'd made it safely to the confines of the outskirts of the arena. Then all turned as they felt the tremors. Tsunade could see Orochimaru's lower body thrumming against the earth. She looked up at Itachi and saw the strangest thing. She slapped Jiraiya in the arm and said, "Explain to me what that is?"

Jiraiya looked on, and saw the basis of a gigantic skeletal headless torso forming around Itachi. He was quite visible in the middle of it, and he was not obscured as the bones took on more solid features. Sinews began to grow to hold the bones together. Muscles covered in skin began to form over the massive skeletal torso. One could see a skull and a face then begin to form, as well as arms, but they weren't normal arms. On the massive form's right side, an arm grew, but then a smaller arm projected from its forearm. And in that sub-arm, a giant gourd-shaped jug was held.

Jiraiya stared wide eyed. _Is that it? That can't be it._ He watched as the giant form continued to become more and more solid with each moment that passed.

Orochimaru's body bucked and heaved against the ninja wire, snapping single pieces of it, dragging stakes out of the ground. He was close to free.

Anko saw this and said, "Come on Itachi, DO IT!!!"

All watched as the giant colossus developed a mask that covered face. They saw large fangs, and an enormous sword shaped nose that pointed upward in a large sweeping arc. Jiraiya looked at the apparitions' 'face' and thought _is that it? Is that the sword coming out of its face?_ He continued to stare as realization finally overcame him. He said aloud, "That apparition is not the Sword of Totsuka, but it is Susano'o, a technique of the mangekyou."

Anko thought _but I thought he was going to use the Sword . . ._

All the ninjas stared at the giant apparition. Orochimaru's left leg, left arm, and most of his right leg were free. It was as if his animated body knew what was coming and it was desperate to flee the situation. But that was not to happen.

Anko felt the welling excitement in her stomach tighten into a hard knot. _Now, now NOW NOW NOW!!! DO IT NOW!!!! _She kept chanting it in her head as she watched what was happening.

Kakashi looked up in amazement and said nothing, as did most of the other onlookers. Tsunade just said, "We owe Itachi so much," as she watched what happened next.

Susano'o turned its massive right arm toward Orochimaru's flailing corpse. The sub-hand, pointed the gourd like jug toward him, and a slightly visible mist began to coalesce from the jug. The hand above the sub-hand then took hold of the mist from the jug, and it elongated like a long thin rippled fire. Itachi directed his jutsu to Orochimaru's corpse. As everyone watched, the legs and arms of Orochimaru's body stood out straight in all directions, as if something had impaled it. Everyone stared as the body kept its shape for what seemed like a minute. Then, Susano'o pulled its arm back, and with it, Orochimaru's body began to be pulled away from itself. It left behind ninja wire, and stakes, and the dirt on which it lay. It resembled mud running in rivulets over dry land as if it were being pulled in spaghettified strings toward the massive jutsu that was Susano'o. Kakashi watched, his sharingan exposed, as what used to be Orochimaru's body began to be pulled into the gourd.

Jiraiya stared in amazement. He thought to himself, _Itachi does not wield the Sword of Totsuka. Susano'o is what wields the Sword of Totsuka._

Anko watched and said, "It's happening. He's leaving. It's taking him away." She watched for another minute until Orochimaru's body was nothing more than a few flesh colored streaks that were steadily being pulled forward and into a blissful eternity. She said, "He's almost gone, any second now, he'll be," then everyone stared at her as she fell forward with an earsplitting scream.

* * *

**A/N: **Told you to brace yourselves! Did you feel it? Could you feel the anxiety?

**Next up:** Panic, stress, desperation, suffering and healing. Itachi says goodbye and a cliffy AGAIN. See you soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Ready to ride the roller coaster? Fasten your seat belts, it IS gonna be a bumpy ride. Let's check in on Anko shall we? Yes, we shall. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi dove toward Anko as she fell. He ignored the pain in his leg and reached for his wife. He saw that she was digging her fingernails into the area where her curse mark was located. "Tsunade! Sakura! Something's wrong!" The two medical ninjas came rushing to help him.

Anko had a tight grip on her shoulder. She kept thinking _if I squeeze it hard enough, maybe it won't hurt so baddddlllYYYYYY GAAAAWWWDD!!_ She started to growl and moan at the same time as she squeezed her jacket harder, trying to stop the pain that was threatening to tear her shoulder apart.

Tsunade said, "Get her jacket off!"

Kakashi pulled backward on the collar of her jacket, trying to expose what was causing her pain, but she had a hard grip on the jacket, and it couldn't be moved. "SAKURA!" Kakashi called, and she stepped forward. "Un-pry her grip, but be careful – don't break her fingers."

Sakura said, "But Kakashi, I don't know if I can,"

"JUST DO IT!" he bellowed at her.

She hardened her face and nodded at him knowing that if she hurt his wife and caused her any more pain than what she was currently experiencing, she'd have him to answer to.

Instead of attacking her fingers at the tips, she wrapped her fingers around the outside of Anko's hand, where the outside of her pinky and hand was. That is where she decided to dig in. She worked her fingers forward and slowly began to loosen Anko's grip on her jacket and herself. Anko screamed loudly and Kakashi gave Sakura a murderous stare. "I didn't do it!" she swore to him, because she knew she hadn't caused Anko any harm. Instead, she focused and worked her fingers into Anko's palm. Moments later, she freed Anko's hand and Kakashi was able to pull her jacket down. Tsunade wasted no time and tore the shirt she was wearing to expose her shoulder.

What they all saw shocked them. Some were simply amazed. Some were frightened. Some were sickened. Some couldn't look at it another second.

Anko's curse mark seemed to be rolling like waves with sharp accented points that seemed to be trying to jump forth out of her skin.

Kakashi thought _Itachi's jutsu is consuming Orochimaru. He gave her this curse mark, and he's pulling it out of her! He has to stop, he'll kill her!!! _Kakashi screamed "Tsunade! Itachi is pulling Orochimaru's curse mark out of Anko. It's killing her! He has to stop!"

Tsunade looked at Itachi, and saw that the last remains of Orochimaru were indeed being drawn toward his jutsu. Then she looked at Anko who was obviously suffering a great deal of pain from her curse mark being effectively ripped from her body. She had to make a decision and quickly. She said, "Kakashi, listen to me! KAKASHI!" The copy ninja finally looked at her.

"Itachi has to take this part of him out of her too." Anko screamed again and Kakashi wanted to plug his ears, or better yet, die, so he could never hear her suffer again. "Kakashi, we're here. We'll save her. And you're here – you'll never let her go."

Kakashi felt as if his heart was being pierced from all directions. His wife was suffering unbearably in front of him and his Hokage told him to let her suffer. He wanted to kill Tsunade and wisk Anko away and spare her the pain she was experiencing. He wanted to take Anko in his arms and rock her like a child – anything to comfort her. He wanted to do anything, trade his own life to stop her suffering, but he didn't know how. Orochimaru had a bond with Anko, and now that bond was being forcibly shattered.

Tsunade yelled, "Everybody, HOLD HER DOWN!" Everyone that could grabbed Anko by her arms, her head, her legs, her sides, any part of her body they could touch, and held her flat so she couldn't be pulled into Itachi's jutsu that was consuming all parts of Orochimaru. Then the unfathomable happened. The curse seal over Anko's shoulder split into three and peeled back almost like the petals of a flower. As all the witnesses watched, a grotesquely white scaled worm like thing began to be pulled out of the tri-split in Anko's curse mark. She screamed as if she were having her bones pulled from her body while she was still alive. As the horrified witnesses watched, the snake like worm lengthened, and soon, it separated from her shoulder completely. As soon as it did, a vicious looking snake like head swung at all of them, looking for anything or anyone it could grab onto. But before it could, it was drawn forward into the direction of Itachi and his Susano'o jutsu.

As soon as the snake left the curse mark, the skin folded back down together, and sizzled, leaving no sign or mark where it had been. Anko immediately collapsed into a lifeless heap.

Itachi held his jutsu as he saw the form of a small white snake coming toward him. As Orochimaru's final remains slipped into the gourd, the white snake disintegrated in mid air in front of him, not even reaching the gourd. He hoped _the same happened to Sasuke I'm sure. In fact, anyone who harbored a curse mark, should be free of Orochimaru's influence now._ He felt bad for making people he didn't even know suffer, but he knew that in the long run, their suffering freed them from Orochimaru forever.

Anko didn't move. She lay motionless on the ground. Kakashi shook her, trying to wake her. Tsunade put her hand to Anko's neck and felt a steady pulse. Tsunade said, "It's over Kakashi. Orochimaru is finally gone. Anko's going to be fine. We'll take her to the hospital now. We had planned to run some tests on her tomorrow, but I think it would be best if we took her there now, and did the testing immediately. It is unusual for her to have not recovered as quickly from a bad back injury – we need to find out what's going on with her.

Kakashi's face, pinched with pain and suffering, nodded. "Let's go now. No need to be here any longer."

Tsunade nodded, and told the medical technicians that had moved Orochimaru's body, "Get the gurney you brought him here on. Transport this woman to the hospital immediately. Don't waste any time."

"Hai," the technicians said as they ran off to fetch the gurney they'd used.

Jiraiya could do nothing but marvel at what he'd witnessed. _The Sword of Totsuka, being wielded by Susano'o. That's a once in a lifetime occurrence. I wonder how Itachi's doing._ He looked downfield to see Itachi who was still standing; the gigantic skeletal apparition had mostly disappeared from around him. As he focused his eyes on Itachi, he saw that the Uchiha had his hand over his eyes. He also noticed that over his hands, as well as down his face – blood trails ran. _Oh no – there was a price he had to pay for using that jutsu._ "Tsunade! We're not done yet." He pointed to Itachi.

Tsunade looked at Itachi and saw what Jiraiya had noticed. She said to the technicians, "Take her now, I'll be there momentarily." She then sprinted and leapt to where Itachi stood with blood all over his hands and chin.

Itachi didn't move. He stood absolutely still. Tsunade approached him cautiously. She said, "Itachi," as she moved toward him. "You did it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find the words to thank you for what you've done." She moved closer toward him until she was just inches from him. She reached up and put her hands on his, gently pulling them down, so she could see where the blood was coming from. What she saw, broke her heart. _He suffered that for us._ Itachi's right eye was closed, blood running from it, making a trail down to his chin. Blood leaked from his left eye but just trickled slightly, not matching his right eye. His sharingan was gone, just his normal black iris looked back at Tsunade.

She said, "May I try?" She held her hands up to him.

Itachi, normally too full of pride, just nodded his head and closed his eye.

Tsunade again put her hands over his eyes and the brilliant red chakra emanated from them and covered his tortured eyes. The bleeding in his left eye stopped almost immediately. The right eye slowed, then stopped all together. Tsunade continued to administer the healing chakra to his eyes, until the blue chakra started mixing with the red. She could only maintain the special chakra she used to heal his eyes for so long. After her regular blue chakra was all that was left, she pulled her hands away slowly. She said, "Open your eyes slowly." Itachi did.

Itachi could see her quite clearly as she stood there in front of him. He still had blood in his eyes that needed to be washed out, but he could see, and the pain and fatigue his eyes usually had when he used his mangekyou techniques was very mild.

Tsunade looked at Itachi's blood streaked face, and broke into a smile when she saw that his eyes looked almost normal again – for an Uchiha. She said, "How can I ever thank you for what you've done for us?"

Itachi's face softened a bit and said, "No need for thanks, Hokage-sama – this was something I needed to do."

Tsunade knew exactly what he meant – they all needed him to do what he did. She and the entire village would be forever in his debt. "Will you be staying with us? I'd be happy to let you stay in the cottage you were in for as long as you wish."

Itachi said, "Thank you for the generous offer, but I'll be leaving immediately. I have to get in touch with the members of with my organization."

"I'm sorry you're going back with them, but I think I know why you are."

"If keeping the peace between the Akatsuki and Konoha is what you're thinking, you'd be right."

Tsunade said, "I completely understand. But if there is anything you ever need, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to contact me personally."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I will." He smiled at her slightly, then walked past her, then jogged to where Anko was being loaded on a gurney.

Kakashi's face was wracked with worry. Itachi walked up to him and said, "Is she ok?"

Kakashi looked at him and said, "She will be. She had a hell of a time with her curse mark."

"I saw what took place. I'm sorry that had to happen."

"Me too. But she's finally free of him forever. Thank you for what you've done Itachi."

"Yes, thank you Itachi," Jiraiya stepped up and said. All the other ninjas gathered there nodded and smiled in agreement. Itachi felt warm inside for the first time in many, many years. He missed that feeling – the feeling of gratitude for a job well done.

Itachi said, "You're all welcome. I've got to go."

He started to walk toward the exit of the exam arena, then Kakashi called, "I hope our paths cross again some day."

Itachi turned back and said, "I'm sure they will. So long Kakashi." And before anyone else could say anything, Itachi disappeared.

Tsunade joined the rest of the gathering of ninjas and took another look at Anko, who was just about to be wheeled out of the arena. She said loudly, "Everyone who's going to the hospital – we have to go NOW."

* * *

**A/N:** Time to get Anko some help one final time before the series ends. But will it be enough?

**Next up: **I drop the muther of all bombs. See you soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Hi there! I'm not gonna say much. I'm just gonna let you get right into things. I'll just mention this - here comes the BOMB! Enjoy!

* * *

Anko was brought quickly to the hospital where her blood pressure was checked, her temperature taken, her heart rate studied, blood was drawn, her shoulder was x-rayed, a skin scraping was taken from both the areas of her former curse mark, and the dark mark that still encircled her wrist. Finally, it was decided that a urine sample would be taken from her when she woke up.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya and of course Kakashi were all in the room where she was moved after the initial examination was complete. They were going to sit there and wait for her to wake up, not only to tell her what had happened after she'd blacked out, but to also make sure that their friend was going to be ok.

Forty minutes after she was examined, Anko groggily came around. "Oh fuuuuck. My GOD my shoulder hurts!"

Kakashi rushed to her and said, "Nothing's broken, but you had a bit of internal bleeding there from that curse thing being ripped from you. Maybe we can get you some pain meds or something."

"Pain meds. Yay. DAMN! First of all, I had no idea that whole thing was going to happen to me, and secondly, when it started, I didn't know it was going to hurt so badly! But I'd suffer it again, if it meant that mad man would stay away and let me live my life."

Tsunade said, "Too true. Anko, we did a battery of tests on your while you were unconscious. I'm going to ask you to give us a urine sample, so we can check a few more things out. Everyone, except Kakashi, I think it's time for you all to leave and give Anko some privacy."

"But I don't want everyone to go just yet!" Anko pouted.

Tsunade said, "Then they're all going to see you pee."

Asuma said, "I'm outta here. Glad you're ok Anko."

Kurenai came over to the bed she was on and squeezed her hand. "Come get me when you get out of here. I think we need to celebrate your former sensei's final demise with a LOT of sake."

Anko said, "Oh girl, you have no idea how long I plan to celebrate!" She laughed, then yelled loudly and put her hand over her shoulder.

Gai stepped forward with red eyes, and visible dried tear streaks down his cheeks, "Dear Anko, so very glad you're going to be fine." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kakashi said to Gai.

"Leaving! I'm leaving!" Gai said, as he smiled widely, and left the room.

Jiraiya said, "That's my cue to go. Have a lovely time recovering at home, you two! Make sure that if you invent anything really original when you're expressing your physical affections for each other later,"

Tsunade yelled, "OUT!" and she pointed to the door. Jiraiya wisely scampered through the door.

Shizune said, "Sakura and I will help you to the bathroom Anko. There's a cup with a lid on it in there already. All you have to do is give us a sample."

"I think I can do that," Anko said. Kakashi stood up and helped her sit up. She was not comfortable at all. Her shoulder felt as if it had been wretched from its socket then shoved violently back in again. Shizune and Sakura each stood by her elbows and walked her toward the door.

"We'll be right back," Sakura said as they walked Anko to the bathroom.

Tsunade and Kakashi sat in the room alone. Tsunade said, "Kakashi, there is something definitely wrong with Anko." Kakashi whipped his head around at her, a shocked look on his masked face.

"Just what are you saying Tsunade?"

"We'll know soon. The blood test, skin scrapings, the urine test – when all are back from the labs, we'll know exactly what's going on with her. I'm afraid that some of the signs are pointing to an endocrine or blood disorder. I fear that it may be something serious. With all the fatigue she's had lately, it tells me she has some sort of blood deficiency. I'm having her white blood cells counted to see if there's some sort of infection she's developed. You have to keep it together and be strong for her. You have to support her, and make sure she knows you're in her corner no matter what. I hate to sound so ominous, but I didn't want you to be overwhelmed if something comes back on the tests."

"I can't lose her," Kakashi whispered then he stared at the floor.

"What?"

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade – pain written all over his face. "I can't lose her. I can't live without her. I need her." He felt as if someone was holding his heart in their hand and squeezing it.

"I know you do Kakashi. Don't think the worst. We won't know anything until we get the lab results back. We'll do everything we have to, and we will ALL get through this – I promise you." They looked at each other gravely as the door opened and Shizune and Sakura walked Anko back to the bed.

"Well, wasn't that fun," Anko said.

Kakashi said, "How you feeling?"

"Tired, but not horrible." She looked at Tsunade and said, "I'd like to go home when you get the test results back if that's ok with you."

Tsunade said, "Let's just wait until we see what the tests say, ok? I'll leave you two alone for a bit. When I get the results from all the tests, I'll get them to you immediately."

"OK," Anko said. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura left the room.

Kakashi was practically silent. He didn't say a word. He just looked at Anko's face. _She looks so tired. There are dark circles under her eyes. Has she lost weight? She looks pale, except for those damn marks where her jewelry touches her. What if something serious is wrong? I won't have a reason for living if she dies. I won't ever be the same. She's changed me from a self-absorbed loner into a man who needs people in his life. I need her in my life. Without her, I don't know what I'd do._

"Quit staring at me like you feel sorry for me," Anko said. "Did Tsunade tell you something?" Kakashi didn't answer. "She did, didn't she? SHE TOLD YOU SOMETHING! What is it? Is there something really wrong with me? Tell me Kakashi! Tell me what she said!"

Kakashi looked at her and found he couldn't lie – even to spare her feelings. "She's worried."

"That's it? That's all she said?"

"She didn't say much more – she won't know anything until the tests come back."

"Oh my God. You're not kidding. Something is wrong." Anko paused, then she said, "Did she say I'm gonna die?"

"Don't say that. Don't you EVER say that!" Kakashi got up and stormed to the window, where he stared outside.

Anko said quietly, "What are we gonna do?"

Kakashi turned to her and said, "I don't know."

Anko felt sick to her stomach. She could see the worry and suffering that Kakashi was enduring. She was scared for herself, but seeing him like that, because of her, she wanted to slap him, hug him, scream at him, love him, anything to make him stop looking at her the way he was looking at her at that moment. She did the only thing she could think to do; she scooted over on the bed, and held the blanket open. Kakashi walked over to her and climbed on the bed with her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, savoring the smell of her hair, relishing how she felt in his arms. He thought _I can't live without this, and I will do anything in my power to make sure she lives a long happy life._

Neither ninja said anything – they just held each other silently, as if they had both been placed in front of a firing squad. It was as if they knew something terrible was about to happen to them to change their lives forever, they only had to wait to hear what that something terrible was.

They lay together quietly for hours.

Eventually, they both dozed, for Kakashi woke up as soon as the door opened, and Tsunade walked in with a clipboard in her hands. "Anko, honey, wake up. Tsunade's here." He shook Anko gently, and her eyes opened.

"What? She's here?" She turned her head and looked at Tsunade.

Kakashi got off the bed, and walked around the other side of it. He helped Anko sit up, then sat next to her, putting his arm protectively around her. She held his other hand in her lap. They both sat at attention and waited to hear what Tsunade had to report.

Tsunade started, "We ran all the tests we wanted to run Anko. And one of them came back with something. You have something that is going to change your life considerably."

Anko couldn't stand it one more moment. She screamed, "Stop beating around the bush Tsunade-sama and just tell me what's wrong with me!"

Tsunade sighed, and said, "You're pregnant."

Anko looked at her in disbelief, but then her attention was re-directed to the floor, where Kakashi had landed when he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM!!! :-D **So did I mislead you all enough? Don't get too excited yet - there are still two more chapters to go before the series ends.

**Next up: **Shock! See you soon!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Hey there everyone! Have you recovered from the BOMB? I think I mentioned before that I was originally going to kill off Anko. Then I changed my mind and decided to kill off Kakashi. Then I changed my mind again, and decided to keep them both, but give them a whole new dilema. The running joke through the WHOLE series has always been everyone accusing Anko of being pregnant. Well - now she is, right at the end. How will she deal? How will Kakashi deal? Let's find out, and wrap up this story. Only this chapter and the next, and I hope you like them both. Enjoy!

* * *

When Kakashi came to, he was lying in the bed next to Anko in the hospital. Anko was gently holding an ice pack to his forehead where a considerable goose egg had formed from his head-first meeting with the hospital floor. He winced slightly at the cold feeling, then he looked at Anko. She did NOT look happy.

"Well," Kakashi began, because he didn't know where else to begin.

"Yeah. Shit." Anko said to him.

"Tsunade was right about one thing – your life is going to change considerably."

"Not just MY life buster – OUR lives are going to change considerably."

"Yeah." Kakashi looked at the dots in the ceiling tiles. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what else to say. Anko looked concerned, sad, upset, worried, scared and angry all rolled up in one. How was he supposed to talk to her when she looked like that? How was he supposed to tell her he was thrilled beyond words that she was having his baby? He accidentally smiled slightly, and she caught him.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked.

He wiped the slight smile off his face and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I'm just happy that you're not dying." He turned to her and said, "I wouldn't have been able to live without you. Since you've been in my life, I'm a much better person. The thought of losing you, the thought of you not being in my life anymore because of some kind of disease killing you, was tearing me apart. But a baby? That's a walk in the park."

"Yeah, I can soooo see myself doing quite a lot of THAT in the future," Anko said sarcastically.

He looked at her and said, "Aren't you even a little bit relieved that you don't have some sort of fatal disease?"

Anko pouted, "Maybe a little."

"Aren't you even a little bit excited that we're going to be parents?"

"More like I'm scared shitless that we're gonna be parents."

Kakashi decided he was just going to jump in with both feet and tell Anko exactly what he wanted to say. "Ok, here goes. I think I am the happiest man on the face of the earth right now."

"What?"

"I. Am. The,"

"I heard you smart ass! Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life. I love you Anko. I knew I wanted to have children with you someday, but now it looks like that day has arrived, whether we were ready for it or not. I am absolutely in love with the fact that we're having a child."

"Kakashi. Aw cripes. When you put it that way,"

"Warming up to the idea a bit?"

"Not yet. Kakashi, I'm a ninja and a damn good one too. I make people BLEED for a living! I don't know if I am _mother_ material! What if we have this baby, and I leave a kunai lying around and the baby finds it and stabs itself! What if I forget to feed it? What if I can't stand the sound of it crying, not to mention the smells associated with babies?" She turned her whole body to face him and said, "WHAT IF I CAN'T DO THIS!"

He put his forehead against hers and said, "Whenever you can't do something, I can. I'm the other half remember? I can change diapers if I have to."

"Do you realize how BAD that smells? And YOU? With your super sense of smell? It might kill you!"

Kakashi said, "Do you also realize that I work on a regular basis with a pack of hounds? They don't smell like roses all the time either, and you don't see me puking because of them. Listen Anko, this is an awful lot to swallow right now. But just so you know, honestly, I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life. Not only have you and I become family, but we're adding another member. We can be a REAL family Anko."

She said quietly, "I can't remember my own real family. My past family. My memory doesn't go back that far."

Kakashi said, "I remember mine, and I remember how badly I still miss them. But this news today makes me look at it differently now. My own family. My wife, my child and myself. A real family."

Anko thought about that for a moment. _A real family? The only family I ever knew was Orochimaru his horrors. Can Kakashi and I have an actual real family? A NORMAL family?_ She contemplated it again, and tried to wrap her head around the fact that there was a small person growing inside her. She knew that that little tiny person was part her, AND part Kakashi. Her ninja instincts kicked in, and she suddenly felt VERY protective of that tiny person. She was a ninja - a protector of the people of the village. ALL the people of the village, including the brand new little one that had taken up residence in her.

As she sat there quietly, Kakashi waiting to see what she'd say next, Tsunade walked in. "I see you're recovering Kakashi. You took one hell of a header. But that kind of news isn't what you were expecting was it? Sensory overload I'd say."

Kakashi touched his head and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well Anko, how are you adjusting to the fact that you're pregnant?"

"Not all that well yet, but I'm working on it. Does being pregnant cause all the stuff that was happening to me?"

"Sure does. The hormone levels soaring and dipping cause the black-green marks where you jewelry touched you, as well as changes in smells and taste,"

_Oh thank GOD for that! _She thought as she remembered how "off" the chocolate syrup had tasted. _I will enjoy it again!_

Tsunade continued, "The uterine muscles changing and stretching, cause the sore back, the tiredness – self explanatory, and your change in appetite are all classic symptoms. Pregnancy explains it all."

"I am going to punch Kurenai in the mouth," Anko said suddenly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you remember? She was the one who said I 'could' be pregnant from all my symptoms. SHE CURSED ME!" But she found that she wasn't all that angry with her best friend. Anko then looked at Tsunade and said, "You're absolutely sure? There's no doubt that I'm pregnant?"

Tsunade said, "There is human growth hormone in your blood and urine. Yes indeed, you're pregnant. From the symptoms and size of you – you're probably about six weeks along. Thirty four weeks to go.

"Size of me? Thirty four weeks to go? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'M GOING TO BE PREGNANT FOR FORTY WEEKS?"

Tsunade said, "Be thankful you're not an elephant or you'd be pregnant for two years."

Anko settled down a bit and said, "So what do I do now?"

Tsunade handed her a bag full of leaflets, brochures and literature, "I suggest you start looking through this information, you read it too Kakashi – that way, you'll both have a good idea of what to expect and when. Also," she tossed a bottle at Kakashi, who caught it, "Anko, I want you taking those pre-natal vitamins immediately. You'll start getting some of your energy back after a couple days on those. One of the technicians will be in shortly to schedule your twelve week visit, where we'll do a sonogram to see how well the baby is developing."

Both Anko and Kakashi looked like deer caught in headlights. They looked frozen and overwhelmed.

Tsunade said, "Listen, people have babies all the time. You were once babies yourselves. I know neither of you have had any experience with them, but you'll learn what to do, and you have such a huge extended family that is going to smother this child of yours with love and attention. Your baby is probably going to have celebrity status when the other shinobi find out."

"Oh GOD! Do we have to tell them?" Anko asked.

Tsunade said, "You can keep it quiet for a while, but your co-workers will start to wonder what's going on under your coat when it fits you a little differently. They'll also wonder why you've been assigned nothing but academy duty – no missions – which is what you'll do from this point forward, until six weeks after the baby is born and you are cleared to resume your missions. That is, if you decide to come back to work at all."

Kakashi said, "What are you saying, Tsunade?"

Tsunade said, "Some women, after they have their babies, can't bear to leave them. They choose not to go back to work."

"ME? A HOMEBODY?"

Kakashi shook his head side to side and said, "Nope. Never happen."

"You say that now, but when I see you at your six week post natal appointment, we'll discuss it then. For now, I suggest you go home, and get some rest. Take one of those vitamins as soon as you get home too. I know your shoulder's sore Anko, but I'll expect to see the both of you back at work tomorrow morning bright and early! There's no rest for the wicked,"

"Or the pregnant," Anko grumbled.

"Get all the rest you can now Anko. You're gonna need it." Tsunade smiled at her and said, "I should have figured this out before. That's why Tonton was always near you – she knew you were pregnant. She could smell the growth hormone. She loves pregnant women. When we walk through the village, I often see her wander off following someone who's pregnant, or has a small baby. She knew all along. I'll have to pay closer attention to her. If I catch her sniffing Shizune's foot and smiling at her, I'll kill that fuck Genma."

Both Anko and Kakashi got a laugh out of that one.

"You're both free to go, after you sign your release papers. See you in the morning. And congratulations." Tsunade left the room, and Kakashi got Anko her clothes.

"You gonna make it?" he asked.

She swung her feet slowly off the side of the bed. She said, "I'm exhausted and my shoulder hurts like a bitch, but I think I'll be fine."

"You'll have to clean up your language a bit. Can't swear in front of the baby you know. I wouldn't want our child going to the ninja academy ripping off f-bombs and saying 'bastard' all the time."

Anko pulled her hospital gown off and said, "That means you can't call Genma 'that fuck' anymore."

"That's a special occasion thing – and I think Tsunade's using it now." Kakashi helped his wife get dressed the rest of the way. "So, are we gonna tell anyone?"

Anko said, "I can only think of two people I'd like to know what's going on."

"Asuma and Kurenai right?"

"Yeah. I think they need to know."

Kakashi thought for a minute and said, "I REALLY want to tell Gai, but he can wait."

Anko looked at him harshly and said, "You two compete over everything!"

"And I'M the first one to be having a baby. He'll never beat me to that goal."

"You are totally ridiculous." Kakashi just smiled at her.

The technician came in shortly and scheduled Anko for her twelve week check-up. Then the two shinobi signed the discharge papers, Anko picked up her package of information and her vitamins and the two walked slowly home.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. I hope you liked it.

**Next up: **The FINAL finale. See you soon!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Hi everybody. Welcome to the final finale. This is it. I've just got a couple more things to finish up here and the "Friends" series will be officially complete. It's been a wonderful ride with all of you - seriously. I'm still very moved by the fact that this series has been embraced by such a large group of passionate readers. You all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. With that said, let's do this. Enjoy!

* * *

After Anko and Kakashi got into their apartment, Anko made it as far as the couch, then slumped over on it. "Ugh, tired."

Kakashi said, "Time for your vitamin." He walked to the sink, and brought her back a glass of water to take her vitamin with.

She popped a vitamin in her mouth and swallowed it with the water, making a horrible face, "Gah! Those things taste like shit!"

"And you've got to take one every day."

"Ewww. I'm going to complain loudly every time I have to take one."

"Fine with me. I'll get used to it. Soooo, shall I go see if Kurenai and Asshola are available?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and get them. Bring them back here. I promise I won't move from this spot."

Kakashi practically jogged to the door in his enthusiasm.

"Don't you tell them anything until you get back here! Promise me!"

"Ok, ok! I promise not to tell them anything until I get them back here." Kakashi paused a moment and looked at his now pregnant wife. "Who would have thought that not that long ago, you and I were just friends."

Anko smiled and said, "Then we were 'friends with benefits.'"

"And now we're everything the other needed. That is something else."

"It's perfect. Now get the hell out of here. I want to get this over with so I can take a nap. We've both got to work in the morning."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Kakashi?" He paused at the door and looked back at her. "I love you." She smiled warmly, yet wickedly at him. It warmed him inside and out.

"I love you Anko." Then Kakashi turned and went out the door, closing it behind him.

After he'd left, Anko sat and thought about how far she'd come in such a short period of time. She thought about how much her life had changed. She was once the 'crazy proctor lady' who was pretty much a loner with a terrible past. Yet, from everything she was, she evolved into a caring, passionate woman, who was valuable to her village, as well as to the man and the friends who loved her. And on top of all that, she was starting a family with the only man she'd ever loved. _Holy fuck that's a lot to take in_ she thought. As she sat there, she found that she was ok with all of it.

She also thought about how everything that was bad in her life was now gone. Her past could stay in the past. Her former sensei was officially and completely gone. He could never come back, no matter how hard he tried to. _I owe Itachi so much._ She moved a bit and felt the pain in her shoulder - and smiled. The pain reminded her that any hold that Orochimaru had had on her at one time, was completely gone. She was finally free of him.

She had her whole life ahead of her now with the man she loves with the fierceness of a lioness. She could have a 'normal' life free from worry that Orochimaru would try and 'get her' or anyone she ever loved. She was free to raise a child now, free from that same worry. She felt an inner calm that she had never known before as she sat there in the quiet of the apartment she and Kakashi shared. She smiled to herself realizing that she'd gotten everything she ever wanted and then some.

Her attention was drawn to the door as she heard a key being put into the lock. Her heart picked up a few beats and she thought _oh shit, they're here. What do I say? How do I tell them? Should I just punch Kurenai in the mouth and go from there? I don't know how to do this!_ The door opened and an almost breathless Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai rushed in.

Asuma said, "What the hell Kakashi? Did we have to run all the way here?"

Kurenai said, "Hey Anko. Kakashi said you had the tests done at the hospital and we had to get over here right away. What did the tests say?"

Quietly, Kakashi walked over and sat next to his wife. She looked at him for reassurance – he took her hand in his. She smiled at him, then said, "You are such a fucking know-it-all Kurenai. I swear to God, any time you think something's wrong with a person, I'm gonna believe you're right about it."

Kurenai looked at her funny and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She leaned forward a little and said, "You were right on the money with that pregnant thing."

Kurenai looked at Anko, trying to understand what she'd just said. "I was right on with the pregnant, oh. Oh ho ho. Ho ho ha, ha hA HA HAAAA HAAAA!" Kurenai's laughter rang out as she realized what her best friend was telling her.

Realization stole over Asumas face, and he said, "No shit? Really?" Anko nodded at him. He pounded over to Kakashi and stuck his hand out, "Congratulations man!" he shook Kakashi's hand, then wretched him off the couch and gave him a manly hug, complete with plenty of back slapping.

"Ow! Asshola, it still hurts when you do that!"

"I'm really happy for you man. That is just amazing. A little shinobi. Simply amazing."

Kurenai was still laughing. Anko threw a pillow at her in annoyance, "Will you shut up already? Jeez! Try and tell someone something private about you and they laugh their heads off. What's with you?"

Kurenai looked at her, tears running down her face. Then she walked over to her best friend and sat on the other side of her. Then Anko saw that the tears running down Kurenai's face were still running, even though she'd stopped laughing. She reached over and hugged Anko tightly, and whispered, "I'm thrilled for you." Both lady shinobi hugged tightly like sisters sharing good news. When they separated, both ladies were wiping their eyes.

The four friends then sat around talking about the upcoming addition to their little foursome. Lots of questions were asked, and Anko broke out the information that Tsunade had given her. They passed around the leaflets and booklets and tried to familiarize themselves with the process that Anko was about to go through. Everyone pledged their support to her, and promised that if she needed anything before, during or after the baby was born; they'd be ready and waiting to jump in.

Anko started getting pretty tired, and Kakashi noticed. He said, "Well guys, I hate to break up this little soirée, but my wife here looks a bit tired. We've got work in the morning, so I think it's gonna be an early night."

Anko said, "Yeah, I need to hit the sack. But before you two go, you have to swear you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. SERIOUSLY! NOT ANYONE! We will tell people when it's the proper time to tell them."

Kurenai said, "I promise not to say anything to anyone. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Tsunade."

"Then your secret's safe with me until you tell it. Then I'm telling the rest of the world."

Anko said, "Fair enough. You too Asuma. Not a word."

Asuma held up his hand and said, "Shinobi's honor."

Kurenai came forward then and hugged Anko once again. She said, "I'll see you tomorrow. We're both working too. Get some rest. Seriously. I'm so thrilled for you both." She then hugged Kakashi, but not quite as tightly.

Asuma shook Kakashi's hand again and then gave Anko a slight hug. "This is really fantastic you guys. See you in the morning." Everyone waved bye to each other, and Kakashi walked them to the door.

As Kurenai and Asuma left Anko and Kakashi's apartment and the door shut behind them, Asuma said, "I can't believe it. I still can't believe it. That's really great for them."

Kurenai agreed, "I know! And to think I was right when I said she probably was pregnant."

Asuma got a little quiet then. Kurenai asked him, "What's the matter?" as they walked down the stairs and out of the apartment.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

Asuma said, "I have to admit I'm a bit jealous."

"Of Anko, Kakashi, the baby, what part?"

Asuma said, "All of it. I want what they have."

Kurenai turned to him and said, "I do too. But this is their time. Let's let them have it. Besides," she said as she easily slipped her hand into his, "we have a lot of adventures awaiting us with work, and missions, and bedroom activities."

"Hey now. Maybe I should borrow some of Kakashi's Icha Icha books."

"Only if you want."

Asuma said, "Naw. Not my style. I don't need porn. I'll stick with you. You're all I need."

Kurenai smiled at him then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The two shinobi linked hands and Asuma said, "I wonder if they've considered any names for the baby yet."

Kurenai said, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Asuma and Kurenai walked hand in hand back to her apartment, both smiling quietly because of the happy time that they had shared with their friends.

* * *

**A/N: **THE END.

Thank you all for being the kind wonderful readers you have been. I have made so many great friends because of this series, and I am so grateful for each and every one of you. Thank you all again, and keep an eye on my profile for updates on the spin-off and the 'informational one-shots' that I'll throw out there on occasion to report Anko and Kakashi's progress toward parenthood.

Finally, if you've been a silent reader, tell me who you are! I'd love to hear from all of you who read quietly in the background. If you don't want to review, feel free to send me a PM. With that said, there's only one thing left to say - SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
